Demons
by DragonDaemon93
Summary: What happens when Eragon is said to be a traitor? Murtagh has a hidden family? Eragon has to decide whether to join the Empire or let the Varden destroy him. What will he choose? MurtaghXOC EragonXOC. just after book 3
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 Surprises**

"Eragon, are you in this meeting or not?"

Eragon looked up from his seat arranged in a semi-circle around Nasuada's throne. He'd been brooding for the last week; ever since Oromis had died; ever since Murtagh had killed him or rather Galbatorix had murdered him using Murtagh's body, in Gli'ead.

"Sorry, my heads somewhere else these days. Please, continue," he apologized.

_Little one, you ought to listen more carefully,_ Saphira stated, _I know what you are thinking but remember that Oromis died to protect what he thought was right. I grieve for him and Glaedr too, but you should leave those thoughts aside and concentrate on the meeting._

_I will, Saphira,_ Eragon replied and turned his attention to the meeting.

"Now, the animals are going missing; mostly the bigger animals like the cattle, deer and horses. I've had several reports that war and food animals have disappeared overnight and the men do not know how. They have even had torches around the pens to see the intruder and several men keeping watch at the same time, but even then at least two animals are missing," Nasuada sighed.

"So what do we do, Milady?" Jormundur asked.

"I do not know but those animals have got to stop disappearing or if not we are all going to starve," she replied.

_It is curious,_ Saphira thought to all of them,_ Nasuada, are you sure it's every day?_

"Not every. At least every two days."

_And no one has seen anyone go in or out of the pens at night?_

"No, Saphira. And that is what is confusing the men. It has happened several times after both you and Eragon left for Farthen Dur and the Ellesmera but lately it has increased and no one's seen anything," Nasuada replied frustrated.

_Intriguing. Lately, I've smelt something strange but I can't tell what it is. But I do know that it's part human._

"Do you think something's following the Varden?" asked Jormundur.

"It's possible," Arya replied from a dark corner, "If the person is strong enough they can make themselves undetectable with magic. Not many can though. It is very difficult to master a full concealment spell and possibly impossible to have it for more than a few hours. Whatever it is, it is either very strong or using dark magic."

Before anyone could utter a word a boy can running into the tent. "Milady, I am so sorry for disrupting the meeting, but the Empires soldiers are here!"

"Excuse me! Why didn't you tell me that the Empires solders were approaching?!"

"Milady, we did not know. The scouts came back saying there was nothing out there. One scout said that he thought he saw a large bird heading this way but nothing else," the boy replied meekly.

"A large bird?" Eragon asked, "Did he say what colour it was?"

"Yes. Red."

"Thank you. You're dismissed," Nasuada said and the boy walked out of the tent hurriedly. "Why did you want to know what colour the bird was, Eragon?"

Eragon smiled slightly as he looked at the table, "If a dragon is high enough in the air no one can tell it is a dragon."

"Of course! I can't believe I did not remember that!" Nasuada slumped in her chair looking older that her years. "What are we going to do if Thorn and the Empire attack at the same time?" she asked weakly, "We're still recuperating from Feinster and the Empire can't be killed unless we take their heads off and I doubt Murtagh is feeling up to a beating in Uru'Baen."

"Milady, please do not think like that," Jormundur said, "We have Eragon and Saphira to hold Thorn and Murtagh off. Hope is not yet lost."

"Let us discus this tomorrow. I cannot deal with this right now," Nasuada held her head for a moment. "Meeting adjourned."

Eragon stood from his seat and walked out as Saphira pulled her head out of the tent. _This is excellent, Saphira,_ he thought sarcastically,_ we get to fight and kill someone who's not at fault. Isn't it wonderful!_

_Eragon, please don't be like this._

_I've had it, Saphira! Yes, he is the Empires Rider but it's not his fault! Didn't you see the way he spoke of it that he hates the Empire? Didn't you see Thorn? The sorrow in their eyes?_

_Yes, Eragon,_ Saphira said sadly,_ I saw it. I could tell._ The blue dragoness lifted her head to see the sun setting._ Come, let us ride and leave our sorrows for now._

_Alright, Saphira,_ Eragon replied as he climbed into her saddle. _Blodhgarm? I am going to fly with Saphira. We will come back late._

_Of course, Argetlam,_ the elf replied.

Saphira stretched her mighty wings and soared into the air, leaving their grief and sorrow on the ground. They rose into the clouds letting the water vapour cool them from the hours in the stifling meeting. They watched as the sun sank into the earth before they spotted the Empires soldiers. It looked to only be a hundred or more; each one was mounted. They turned back to the camp to tell Nasuada what they saw.

_Eragon, I know this is I ridiculous question, but shouldn't there be more soldiers?_ Saphira asked.

_That is exactly what I was thinking_, Eragon replied_. The Varden know that they can kill them by taking off their head. It's difficult but they can. Why would Galbatorix send so few men out here? To fight us? I think even he would know that is suicide._

Saphira flew over to the edge of the camp before something caught her eye. _Eragon? Do you see that at the forest border?_

Eragon looked at to where Saphira spoke of and saw a dead deer by the tree line. It was very close to the animal pens._ Fly over there. Maybe it will come back for it,_ he suggested.

Saphira flew to the forest and landed quietly metres from the deer. They hid in the trees keeping the dead deer in sight. As they waited quietly Eragon strung his bow and pointed the arrow in the direction of the deer. It wasn't long before they heard a twig snap and a figure bend over the deer. As the figure bent down, they noticed that the figure had..._wings!_ They looked exactly like Saphira's only much bigger and a dark amethyst colour. The wings were so dark they looked black and so large that they were dragging on the floor.

Eragon gasped and by accident, let the arrow go. The figure heard the gasp and turned in time as the arrow missed the wing but buried itself on the person's lower leg. It cried out. Eragon realized it was a female before her wings opened and she flew into the forest.

_Eragon! That was the most idiotic thing to do!_ Saphira yelled.

_It was an accident, Saphira! I was so surprised that she had dragon wings that I let the arrow go!_

_You are lucky that you only shot her leg! Didn't you notice her stomach? She is with child! I suggest we find and heal her before the wound gets infected._

_Are you insane? She could be someone from the Empire._

_Why would some female be this far out of the Empire if she is with child?_ Saphira asked as she started to go further into the forest. _And if she is one of Galbatorix's, why was she in rags?_

Eragon hadn't thought of that. _Fine. We'll go and find her._ He followed Saphira into the forest. The trees were very narrow and Saphira had difficulty walking through. _Saphira how do you know where we are going?_

_She came walking towards the deer, leaving her scent behind. If she's going back to wherever she came from she would have taken the same route._

Eragon nodded silently as he carried on walking beside his dragon. Soon they were at the edge on a clearing. It was big enough to fit Saphira three times. There was a little stream trickling near the centre. The female sat by the stream looking at the arrow on her right leg as if she was wondering how it got there. She looked about eighteen but Eragon could tell she had seen more that what any man triple her age could imagine. As he looked closely at her he saw scars all over her body and her short hair didn't hide the whip scars on her back.

_Oh my_, whispered Saphira. Eragon was about to step into the clearing before Saphira stopped him. _Wait! Do you hear that?_

He strained his hearing and heard the sound of wings flapping. It became louder and louder until he saw a huge red dragon land near the stream. The girl looked up and her hair fell back showing a monstrous scar from her right temple to her chin.

He looked at the man dismounting from the red dragon and felt hatred yet pity for his former friend and his half brother. _What is Murtagh doing here?_

_I don't know, Little one._

Eragon watched as the Red Rider approached the girl. She followed him with her golden eyes until he towered over her with his arms crossed. Eragon watched anxiously as they stared at each other not saying a word. He was worried Murtagh was going to hurt her or worse, take her to Galbatorix.

"How've been?" he heard Murtagh ask quietly as he bent down looking at her leg before lifting it.

"Lonely. Ow!" she said as he touched the arrow slightly. "I really want to go back to the Spine, but I'm forced to come out here to find out practically nothing because you can't tell me."

"I know. But it's not my fault, Kali. Do you honestly think that I want to be stuck in a war when I can be at home with you and Hunter and my precious bump here?" he smirked.

"You are really mean," Kali pouted.

"Yeah well tuff. This is going to hurt," he stated as he held the arrow. She nodded and Murtagh yanked the arrow out of her leg. She bit her lip to stop her screaming but instead it came out as a moan of pain. He quickly put his left hand over the wound before it sealed itself. "You ok, sweetie?"

"I'll live if that is what you mean. Thorn, for god's sake, just eat them already!" Thorn looked at her in surprise before he settled down beside the pile of leftover deer and started to eat.

_Did she just say she has a home in the Spine and that Murtagh visits them?_ Eragon questioned.

Before Saphira could answer, Murtagh said, "When is the baby due?"

"Two days ago," Kali replied quietly.

"What!" he yelled. He looked at Thorn for a second before he said, "We're staying."

"But-"

"No! I don't care what Galbatorix wants. I'm staying here, with my wife until at least, my baby is born!"

Eragon couldn't believe his ears. _MURTAGH HAS A WIFE?!_

Kali turned her head to look straight at Eragon. He saw her wings start to shrink before they disappeared. Murtagh stood up hurriedly and unsheathed Zar'oc looking in Eragon's direction. "Kali, who is it?" he heard Murtagh whisper.

Kali slowly stood up. "Eragon and Saphira."

"Eragon! Why I'm I not surprised," he sheathed Zar'oc. "You might as well come out Eragon!" he called.

_Saphira, what do we do?_

_They already know we are here and Murtagh doesn't look like he's going to do anything,_ Saphira stated, _but looks can be deceiving._

Eragon cautiously walked out of the cover of the trees. Murtagh stood in front of Kali, shielding her. "I believe this is yours," Murtagh threw the arrow at him.

"You never told me you were married," Eragon stated.

"You never asked," he shot back, "anyway, why would I tell you? So you can kill my wife and children? I don't think so, Rider."

"Wait. Children? As in, more than one?"

"Murtagh," Kali said softly.

He ignored her, "Yes, more than one. The one Kali's carrying and my two-and-a-half year-old son, Hunter."

_Eragon, _said Saphira.

Eragon ignored her as well. "I don't see a boy, Murtagh, or maybe I'm going blind."

"In all honesty, I think that you were blind a long time ago, Eragon. Or maybe just stupid! You always ran head first into danger without even thinking!" Kali once again tried to get Murtagh's attention without success. "I was always the one to save your hide and what do you do in return?! You left me when I needed someone to help me!"

"I thought you were dead, Murtagh! How could I have helped you if I thought you were dead? Do you know what I felt when both my companions died? First my father, then you? Or are you as heartless as you look?"

Before Murtagh could answer, Thorn and Saphira roared. _Stop your bickering! Murtagh, look at Kali!_ Both he and Eragon looked at Kali and saw she was shaking and there was a puddle of water where she was standing.

"Help me, please," she whispered before she yelled in pain. Murtagh was by her side in seconds and helped her to lie down on one of the deer skins that were in the clearing.

"Easy, sweetie, easy. It's ok, I'm here," he said soothingly as he knelt down beside her. "Eragon, could you get me a bowl of water, please?" he looked over to where Eragon was standing. "Please?"

Eragon could see the plea in his eyes. He saw a bowl by the deer Thorn had eaten. He quickly grabbed it and filled it with the stream water before handing it to Murtagh. The Red Rider tore his sleeve off and placed it in the water. Kali tried to control her breathing before she roared. Eragon and Saphira were shocked; she had just roared like a dragon.

"Murtagh, shouldn't you take her to your camp? Like that a healer can check on her," Eragon suggested.

"No. The baby would come before we make it there, even if it is on Thorn," he stated as he washed the sweat off Kali's forehead with the cloth. "I don't want to risk it," he said as Kali roared again.

"Murtagh, birthing a child can take hours."

"Just, shut up, Eragon!" Kali screamed as Murtagh started removing her clothing.

"Dragon births take minutes, an hour at the most," he stated, "Get the two blankets from my pack, quickly!"

Eragon rushed to do as he was told. _Saphira, why would he say that?_

_I don't think that she's all human. She doesn't smell like other humans. She smells like a human and a dragon combined._

_She's part dragon?!_ Eragon handed the blankets to Murtagh. One of them he used to cover Kali with.

"I think I'm going to wait over there. If you need me, just call," Eragon walked to the trees and hid from view. He didn't want to see Kali giving birth; the screams alone told him he didn't. Over the next ten minutes he heard Kali scream and roar from pain until it stopped with a tiny cry. Eragon stood up and walked back to the clearing. Kali was sitting up and in her arms was a bundle of blanket. Murtagh sat behind her, looking over her shoulder into the bundle. Eragon had never seen Murtagh so happy before.

He looked up and saw Eragon staring at them. He smiled, "You want to see your half-niece?"

Eragon smiled and looked into the bundle. Inside he saw the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She had her mother's face but Murtagh's hair and eyes. "What are you going to name her?"

Kali looked at Murtagh, "We promised." Murtagh nodded and got up to look in Thorn's saddle bags.

_Might I look?_ Saphira asked. Kali nodded and she stretched her neck to look at the baby. _She's beautiful._

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

"Is this one it?" Murtagh asked as he showed her a ring. Kali nodded again. He touched the orange stone set in the middle. "Hunter? Do you want to see your baby sister?"

Eragon looked at Murtagh like he was insane before there was an orange light and a two-year-old boy appeared beside Kali, "Let me see, let me see."

Kali showed him the baby and he sat down. "Did you name her, mummy?

"No," Murtagh replied, "We promised to hear what name you thought was good first, remember?"

"Oh, it's true! I liked the name Rose and River but Rose River doesn't sound nice. I wanted it to be like mine, Hunter Moon," he suggested.

"Well, instead, what about River Rose?" asked Kali. The baby in her arms made a noise, like an agreement.

"I'm guessing its River Rose then," Murtagh laughed.

"Eragon? Do you want to hold her?" Kali asked. Eragon stared at her in astonishment as she held the baby. He didn't know the first thing to do with a baby. "Here," she said as she placed the baby close to him and guided his hands so he was holding the baby right. Eragon looked down at the baby's innocent eyes.

"I think this little lady is going to have you wrapped round her little finger, Murtagh," he stated as he looked up.

Murtagh laughed. Hunter looked at Eragon curiously, "Daddy, who is he?"

"That's uncle Eragon."

He looked at Murtagh in surprise, "You told him I'm his uncle? I thought you hated me enough to never even consider me a friend."

Murtagh smiled grimly, "I know. I did at one point but I could see where you were coming from and I hated myself for that...sometimes I still hate myself, like now...knowing that I have to go back to the army unless I want them to catch my family."

"Murtagh, why can't you just go with your wife and children to the Spine and live there. Thorn would go with you to. It's like I said, you just have to change to change your name," said Eragon.

The Red Rider looked longingly at his wife. She just smiled sadly before turning to Hunter, "Honey, why don't you go to the pack? I'll let you see your sister tomorrow, ok?"

Hunter looked like he was about to protest but held it in. "Ok." He stood up and gave his mother, father and little sister a kiss, "Now listen you," he said pointing to the baby, "I want you to be a good girl, yeah?" The baby smiled at him and he gave her another kiss. He turned to Eragon and kissed his cheek, "See you, Uncle." An orange mist surrounded him before he disappeared.

"We should go to before the elves come to find me and Saphira," said Eragon as he stood up and handed River to her mother. "It's was nice meeting you, Kali."

"You too, Eragon."

He looked over to Murtagh who stood up. "Well I guess I'd better go."

"Yeah, you should." He hesitated before hugging him. Eragon was so shocked it took him a while to react. "I swear you tell anyone about this and they're going to think you're crazy or that I'm going too soft," he said as he pulled away.

"Maybe you are," said Eragon as he climbed onto Saphira.

"Be careful of next time we meet Eragon. I don't know how but this time I can let you go. I can still feel Galbatorix at the back of my head but go before I have to capture you," Murtagh warned.

"I will." With that Saphira took into the air and flew towards the camp. After a few minutes he said, _That was very strange. I can't believe Murtagh has children; I can't believe he has a wife for that matter._

_I know but they loved each other you could tell it from their eyes,_ Saphira stated,_ and no one can act that happy unless it was true happiness. What I don't understand is that how can Murtagh keep it a secret from Galbatorix if he can get in his head?_

_I don't know, Saphira,_ Eragon replied as Saphira landed outside his tent. He climbed down and settled in his bedroll. _If we ever speak with him again I'll ask but I'm probably not going to get an answer. Good night, Saphira._

_Goodnight, Little one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 Traitors**

_Eragon! Eragon, wake up!_

Eragon shot out of his bedroll. _What is it, Saphira?!_

_There is something wrong. I do not know what but everyone is staying away here when they are usually crowding around._

_I'll ask Nasuada,_ he replied as he belted Brisingr and walked out of his tent. As he made his way to Nasuada's tent he realized many looked at him fearfully and many turned their heads when he looked in their direction. _Saphira? What would have happened to make them look at me as if I'm the enemy? I haven't done anything, have I?_

_None that I can remember, Eragon,_ she replied as he neared the Nasuada's tent leaving her by his own._ Unless...they somehow found out what happened last night._

_Saphira, that's impossible! You didn't sense anyone!_

_But the wind was blowing in the wrong direction, Eragon._

Eragon sighed as he realized he was in the entrance. The guards let him in giving him hard stares. Nasuada sat on the throne, two Nighthawks on either side. "Milady," he said bowing.

"Drop the fake act, Eragon. The Varden know where your loyalties lie," she replied coldly.

"I don't understand you, Milady. My loyalties lie with the Varden, the elves and the dwarves," he stated.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you were speaking to the traitor last night? Or why you were seen _hugging_ him? If your loyalties lied with the Varden then you would have driven your sword through his heart! Not let him live to let him destroy the Varden!"

"I am not going to kill him, Nasuada! Keep him and Thorn way from us, yes, that I will gladly do but not kill an innocent man who has no choice but to do what Galbatorix forces him to!" Eragon shouted.

"You are putting the Varden in danger by putting your feelings for a traitor before everything else!"

"He is my brother. My half brother but a brother none the less! I let him go, yes, but we can't do anything about that now!"

Nasuada stayed silent. "No. We cannot get Murtagh back. The opportunity has passed. But...we can stop the person who puts the Varden in danger. We can stop that person from doing the same mistakes again...by getting rid of the person."

_Eragon, you have to get out of there! They're going to kill you!_

"Milady, are you suggestion that you are going to kill me? The Varden's only hope against the Empire?" he asked.

"Indeed, Eragon. The elves and the dwarves have concluded that it would be best to have no Rider than to have a traitorous Rider who will tell Galbatorix everything when he shows his true colours and who will join the Empire in battle. If we kill you now then the Varden will only have to deal with two Riders rather than three," she paused, "We know how to kill Galbatorix now."

"Nasuada, I am not a traitor! I fight for the Varden and the Varden only!" Eragon yelled.

"That is not what we see. Unless you can tell me otherwise in the Ancient Language that you did not in fact speck with the Red Rider on friendly terms."

Eragon was shocked. _How can she do this to us, Saphira? We fought with them in every battle and now they are going to kill us?!_

_Eragon, you have to answer her question before she thinks to kill you now._

He sighed and looked at Nasuada, "I did not speak with Murtagh."

"I said in the Ancient Language. I do not know it but Arya will tell me," she replied indicating to a dark corner from where the elf stepped into view. "Go on, Eragon."

He opened his mouth but the word got caught in his throat. _Damn it! I can't lie in the Ancient Language! What am I going to do?!_

_Don't worry, Eragon. Someone is coming to help us._

_Who-?_ he said before Arya interrupted.

"He cannot lie in the language. Therefore he did talk to the Rider on friendly terms, Milady," Arya stated.

"Well, we have no choice then. Eragon, you are guilty of speaking with a traitor and will be sentenced to death," said Nasuada, "I cannot believe that you would turn against your own family and friends."

_Eragon do not argue back!_ Saphira warned, _it may truly be the death of us then!_

_You are taking this rather well,_ he replied sourly.

_When that boy runs in, get out of there when everyone is distracted. Just cut a hole into the side of the tent and run. But run to where the Empires army is._

_Are you insane, Saphira!_

_On the contrary. I know what I'm doing. When the boy says I'm fly to the Empires army, run and fast!_

Before Eragon could protest, the boy that interrupted the meeting the day before entered the tent, panting. "Milady! Saphira is flying to the enemy's army!"

Taking his chance from everyone's shock, he pulled out Brisingr and slit the side of the tent big enough so he could climb out. Eragon jumped through and started to run north to the army. Up ahead he could see Saphira hovering over the Empires army. He shoved people to the side, using his elven speed to his advantage. After a few minutes of running, he was out of the Varden's camp but he could tell someone was following him. He turned his head slightly and saw Arya running after him.

They kept running, Arya steadily getting nearer. _Saphira I can't outrun her._

_Carry on running, Little one._

Just as Saphira spoke, large dark amethyst dragon flew over his head. The dragon was much bigger than Saphira; at least triple her size and its horns, spikes and claws were gold. It kept getting lower and lower before turning in a wide circle. _Eragon, crouch down._

He did as he was told as the dragon flew practically centimetres above his head in the opposite direction he was running. He looked up when he heard Arya scream. He saw her try to run away from the dragon, but she was no match for the dragon. The dragon picked her up in its golden claws and flew high into the air, Arya screaming all the way until the dragon let go of her high above the Varden camp. The dragon roared as it flew low over the camp but high enough so the arrows couldn't reach, scaring any people as it blew a breath of amethyst coloured flame harmlessly into the air.

Eragon felt the ground shake under him as Saphira landed beside him. _Quite a show, don't you think, Eragon? I wouldn't mind joining._

He looked at her for a second. _Do you want to? Because I wouldn't mind scaring them a bit right now. The Varden have shunned us, tried to kill us even. I don't think I would want to join them again very soon._

In answer Saphira lowered herself to let him climb on. Saphira took off into the air roaring as she neared the Varden. The amethyst dragon looked at them and roared as if in greeting before giving the dragon equivalent of a smile. They heard a roar above them and a fiery-orange dragon, just slightly bigger than Saphira flew into their line of vision.

The dragon let out a jet of flame just above one of the tents but it passed harmlessly over it. Everywhere people screamed and tried to run as Saphira joined the harmless terrorizing the dragons were making. Eragon enjoyed the petrified soldiers try and restore calm, laughing slightly as the amethyst dragon flew over them and they scattered. Saphira was enjoying herself immensely as she flew with her kind, Eragon sharing her happiness.

"The Red Rider!!" someone screamed below.

Eragon turned on Saphira and saw Thorn and Murtagh fly in their direction. "Can we join in the fun," he smirked when he was within hearing distance.

"By all means," Eragon yelled back.

Thorn drove downward scattering more people. The amethyst and orange dragons joined him flying side by side. Saphira joined the formation before all the dragons roared in union and flew into the clouds before heading back to the Empires army. As they neared, Eragon could tell the soldiers were cheering. Thorn landed first, Murtagh jumping down just as the orange and amethyst dragon landed.

"That was incredible!" he shouted as Saphira landed next to Thorn. The soldiers crowded around them.

"I never knew you were one for terrorizing people, Eragon," Murtagh laughed, as Eragon jumped of Saphira's saddle.

"They were trying to kill me! What was I going to do: let them?" he waved his hands in the direction of the Varden.

"Milord," one of the soldiers came forward carrying a crying bundle.

_You people are hopeless,_ said the amethyst dragon before a purple mist erupted around her. When the mist disappeared, Kali was left standing in its place. She lifted the crying bundle out of his arms and held it close. "Shh, shh, it's ok. Mummy's here," she said as she bounces the bundle gently.

Eragon stared in shock and he could feel Saphira confusion as well. _She can turn into a dragon?_

_Apparently,_ Saphira replied as the bundle calmed down. The orange dragon looked at him for a second before an orange mist erupted around it. "Uncle!" Hunter yelled when the mist disappeared and ran towards him, giving Eragon a hug.

Kali turned towards him with a small sad smile, "Sorry Eragon."

Eragon knew what she meant, "It's not your fault. I think they've been trying to look for a good enough reason for a long time anyway."

"Ok. Someone can tell me what is going on whenever they want," Murtagh stated.

"Someone from the Varden saw me talking to you last night and came to the conclusion that I was working as a spy for the Empire," Eragon replied.

"I see," Murtagh smiled trying to hide the laughter in his voice and not succeeding.

"It's not funny," Eragon said unconvincingly serious, partly from the big smile on his face. "I'd love to see you running for your life!" At this some of the soldiers laughed but sobered at the look Murtagh threw at them.

"Don't worry, Eragon. If you come with us I'm sure you'll get quite a laugh," Kali said as she looked at Murtagh.

He looked at Saphira. He hadn't thought about that. He was not welcome in the Varden meaning that he could hide or join the Empire. _What should we do?_

_I have been thinking this for a while. If the Varden did not exist then Galbatorix would not have to make men leave their homes and families behind to fight against them. I been thinking for a while now that maybe if the Varden hadn't formed then there wouldn't be a war, Eragon,_ Saphira said quietly,_ if the Varden hadn't formed, men would not have been taken from their families and the taxes of those people would not have risen. The taxes pay for the war mostly; a war the Varden started._

"Who are you and what have you done to my dragon," Eragon said fondly. "But in a way, I agree." He looked at Murtagh, "We will go with you as long as we do not have to swear loyalty to anyone, at least not yet."

Murtagh nodded, "You wouldn't be forced to anyway. The king has sort of..." he waved his hand trying to find the word, "softened a bit."

"I would hardly call it a bit," one of the soldiers said loudly. "Ever since daddy's girl-"

"Soldier, remember your place!" Kali declared.

"I'm sorry, Milady."

Eragon raised his eyebrows, "Well, I'm certainly missing something here. Mind telling me?" he asked.

"We will but once we get to Uru'Baen. Men! Pack! We're going home!" Kali yelled. The soldiers cheered again and hurried of to collect their belongings.

Eragon watched as everyone collected their things except for himself, Kali and Hunter. "What's wrong Eragon," Kali asked softly.

"I left my things in the camp and I can't go back," he looked at her smiling slightly.

"I have an idea," she said, "Hold River and make sure Hunter stays here, alright?" she handed the baby over to Eragon. "What do you need?"

"The only things in my tent are my bedroll, my armour, and a bag. Saphira's armour is somewhere else but that I guess I can leave behind," he stated.

Without a word, Kali disappeared in the purple mist and was gone. After a few minutes of waiting, Murtagh came back from collecting his belongings. "Where's Kali?"

"Good question," said Eragon as he handed the baby back to him. Murtagh kissed River's forehead. "Murtagh, how do you keep your family away from Galbatorix?"

Murtagh looked up guiltily, "I don't. They live with me in the castle but we have a home in the Spine that we go to when we can. He knows she is part dragon. She...she's lived in Uru'Baen and the castle since she was born except when she ran when she was five but she came back willingly and when she was sixteen, she ran with me and Torac but as you know, he died," he said quietly.

"Galbatorix knows? This just keeps getting better and better. Please carry on," said Eragon.

Before he could say anything Kali returned in a swirl of dark purple with Eragon's bag. "It might be heavier. I shrunk your and Saphira's armour and put it in there," she stated as she handed the bag over. He thanked her quietly. "Alright," she said after a moment of silence, "what's going on?" She didn't bother to beat around the bush.

"Murtagh was just telling me that you live in the castle and escaped twice. Once when you were five, the other when you were sixteen. Other than that, nothing much," Eragon replied as he looked inside the bag.

"Did he tell you why?"

"No."

"Do you want to know?" she asked. Eragon looked up in surprise. "You're going to find out anyway when you get to Uru'Baen sooner or later," she said.

"I'll admit that I'm curious but you don't have to tell me," he stated, looking up, "Anyway, the soldiers have finished packing so we can get a move on."

Kali looked around and saw that the soldiers had indeed finished. "We're going to be using magic; or rather I am. We will be in Uru'Baen in a few hours. It will feel very strange," she warned before she became a dragon again and leapt into the air, circling above them.

The soldiers grouped together with their horses closely by the dragons, Murtagh and Eragon. The wind started to swirl around them; a purple mist faintly swirled around them being pushed by the wind. The wind got stronger and stronger until they felt themselves moving even though they kept still. Before they could do anything, the wind stopped without warning.

Eragon's eyes flew open as his knees buckled. He hadn't realized he had closed them. Around him many soldiers fell but some managed to regain their balance like Murtagh._ Good thing I was not holding the baby,_ he thought as he stood up realizing they were in a meadow.

A few metres away, Kali crashed into the ground, turning back into herself once she collapsed. "It worked!" she yelled as she stood up throwing her hands in the air before she stumbled.

"Hunter, hold River," Murtagh handed the tiny baby to him before running over to Kali and helping her up. She fell again before he gave up and threw her over his shoulder before walk over to his dragon.

"Put me down! I can walk perfectly well by myself! Murtagh!" she screamed as he threw her on Thorn. Murtagh didn't pay attention as he climbed up behind her.

"Hunter, take your sister, please," he said to his son before Hunter disappeared in an orange swirl. "Come on, Eragon. We might as well get to the castle. The soldiers are not going to get lost and Kali needs rest."

"I don't need to rest!" she yelled as Eragon mounted Saphira. Whatever she said next was lost in the wind as Thorn and Saphira took into the air. They headed north for five minutes until Eragon could spot a castle hidden behind a low hill. The city walls loomed fifty feet high but it was nothing compared to the castle itself. The castle towered in the centre; walls surrounding the castle, separating the castle from the city. There were five towers, one in each corner and the centre tower that shot up above all the others.

_That is the Dragon Tower,_ Murtagh explained as they flew over the city and castle walls. _It would be where Thorn and Saphira would sleep. They have their own spot, each connected to a door to where we will sleep so you can visit Saphira whenever you want._

_Murtagh! Dragon Hold! Now!_ yelled an unfamiliar voice before it quickly disappeared. Eragon saw Murtagh cringe slightly.

_I guess we'd better go up then._ Thorn flew upwards to the tower, Saphira following close behind. Thorn flew into an opening in the south side of the tower. The opening was so large even Saphira felt small. They landed in a monstrous room with many doorways leading away from it; both dragon and human sized doorways.

Just as Murtagh jumped down one of the doors slammed open revealing a very angry king. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HER USE MAGIC, MURTAGH!!" Galbatorix screamed as he stormed in. Murtagh froze on the spot, staring at the king. "AND YOU!" he said pointing to Kali who was still on Thorn, "DON'T EVER LET ME CATCH YOU DOING THAT AGAIN!"

Kali looked like a child being scolded at, "I'm sorry," she said quietly with overly wide eyes.

Galbatorix instantly deflated, "I hate it when you do that," he said as she smiled brightly before jumping off Thorn.

"I know," she stated before hugging him, "But I know you still love me."

Eragon stared in shock as Galbatorix returned the hug. _Saphira, I am really confused. Either that, or insane,_ he stated as he jumped down from her back.

_I know, Little one. I thought the king was supposed to be evil and insane. Although he does look slightly insane to me._

Eragon could help but laugh. Beside him Saphira started laughing too. "I think we've both gone nuts!" he laughed. Once he realized they had an audience his sobered up slightly.

Kali giggled slightly, "I love the irony. Galbatorix does something normal and the Blue Rider has gone crazy. It should be the other way round."

Murtagh chuckled slightly. Galbatorix smiled too, "You haven't heard the best part yet. People have constantly been asking me if I'm feeling well lately."

"How much have I missed in the last five months?" Kali asked curiously.

"A lot," both Murtagh and Galbatorix said in union. Just as they said that, an enormous black dragon flew into the cave. The dragon's fire-red eyes locked on to Kali. She looked alarmed before she started to run to one of the doors. She crashed into Murtagh who held her tight as she tried to run.

"No!" she burst out laughing, "Let me go!" she laughed as Murtagh started dragging her to Shruikan.

"I think Shruikan has planned the perfect revenge. I won't let his opportunity pass," Murtagh smirked as the black dragon lifted Kali from her top.

"No, Shruikan, Shruikan, please," she begged, laughing all the while as he started to walk back to the tower entrance. She hung limply from laughing, helpless as Shruikan opened his large black wings and flew into the air.

**N/A: I know it's not a week but I thought I might as well put this chapter while I had the chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 Ajax and Okapi**

"As much as I would love standing here," said Galbatorix, "I have other things to do."

"Like watch your daughter being chased by a dragon though a bowl of water," Murtagh said quietly, "Although, I wouldn't mind watching," he said as an afterthought.

Galbatorix chuckled quietly,"You're both welcome to join."

"Shruikan, come on! Please!" Kali begged as she tumbled to the floor in a clearing. Shruikan landed close to her, eyeing her like if she was a deer he targeted as his dinner.

_Not on your life!_ Shruikan lung at her. She squeaked before making a mad dash into the trees. As she ran, she could practically hear the men laughing in the castle.

_I'll get them back for this,_ she vowed as she heard Shruikan follow her. She zigzagged through the trees trying to slow him down with the trees but every tree that got in his way, he knocked them down like a feather. She looked over her shoulder after running for ten minutes. Shruikan was quickly catching up and she was rapidly tiring.

She didn't see the low tree branch before it slapped her. She fell, the wound on her forehead blinding her as the blood trickled in her eyes. She heard Shruikan thundering towards her as she blinked to clear her vision. Kali turned on her back, and felt two thorns pierce her back as she stared at the tree canopy above her. "SHRUIKAN!! STOP!!"

Shruikan was so surprised he came to a screeching halt beside her. _What's wrong?_ he asked worriedly.

She didn't answer for a long time, staring at the tree top, fascinated, as she got up. "I'll be right back." With that, she jumped onto the lowest branch, rapidly climbing upwards until she disappeared from view.

_Shruikan, where has she gone?_ Galbatorix asked.

_I don't know. How did the boys enjoy the show?_ Shruikan smirked at the thought of Kali running for her life.

_Marvellous! She's never squeaked before. Murtagh had a real laugh. We're all going to get it later though._

_Your fault, in my opinion. You know she will skin all of you alive and yet to still do it. It's a mystery why you and Murtagh are still alive,_ Shruikan laughed.

"Shruikan! Ask father what the third egg's colour was," Kali's voice came from the canopy leaves above.

_Third egg was white, _Galbatorix answered.

_White. Why?_ Shruikan asked.

Kali jumped down with a sparkling emerald ball clutched against her chest. "Because, we have a new addition to the family."

"You have got to be kidding!" Murtagh yelled as he was what Kali was holding in her hands, "Two in one day?!"

"Thanks, Murtagh," Eragon said behind him.

Murtagh jumped, "No I didn't mean that, Eragon! It's just...just..."

Eragon patted his shoulder, "Think before you talk, brother."

"Think before you act."

Eragon looked sceptical, "Good point," he said after a while. They both looked at each other before they started to laugh.

"What are you too laughing about?" Both of them yelled and turned around to see Kali staring at them questionably. The emerald sparkling thing in her arms started to squirm. A silver mist erupted at their feet and River appeared as it disappeared. The emerald thing was moving so much Kali dropped it. It landed beside River before it uncurled itself.

The tiny emerald dragon looked no older than a day. It looked at River curiously as a silver mist erupted around her. A silver dragon appeared. River gently nosed the emerald dragon and it returned the gesture with a squeak.

"Oh, no," they heard Galbatorix say as both the dragons started to squeak. Kali opened her mouth but he beat her to it. "No! I am not going to have another wild dragon in my castle! Two is bad enough! With three I can handle, but not four!"

"Technically, it would only be three," Kali said quietly, "Hunter's of age and he can live with his mate."

"Hunter is barely three!"

"And of age in our world! Human's are of age at fifteen, elves at god know how much but for a dragon, he is of age!" Kali spoke in a dangerous voice, "If you want another one of Murtagh and me, carry on but if not, stop. I think both of us have done enough damage to everyone and driven more than a handful insane. I don't think you would want history to repeat itself, would you?"

Eragon was intrigued. _I wonder what they've done._

_I've been thinking of that. I've noticed that Murtagh ran with her when she was sixteen and Kali's more or less eighteen, now. Hunter is two and a half._

_No. It's been almost three years since we met Murtagh, Saphira. She should be at least nineteen. I see where you're going with this. They ran when they found out she was pregnant. I guess it makes sense," _Eragon said.

Galbatorix looked dangerous. "You are taking care of it and I don't want any complaints about that dragon." He turned and started walking towards the door.

"It's a he, not it!" she screamed at he slammed the door closed. The room was silent for a while. "Do you want us to show you your room, Eragon?"

"Er...sure," he said hesitantly.

"You don't sound very sure," she laughed as she picked up River. The silver dragon twisted in her mother's arms, trying to get back to the emerald dragon. "Murtagh, get the dragon, please," she said desperately, as the emerald dragon tried to climb up her leg. Murtagh started laughing. "MORZANSSON!"

Murtagh stopped laughing, looking guilty, "Sorry," he said quietly, removing the dragon climbing up her leg. She hissed as the dragons claws dug into her leg.

"Come on. The sooner we get to Eragon's room, the better." Kali led them all out the door and down the corridors Eragon had passed on the way there. They arrived at the Dragon Hold. "Ask Saphira which room she has."

_The one opposite Thorn,_ Saphira said before he asked. Eragon told Kali.

"You're opposite us then," she said as she opened a door. They entered a huge room, bigger than the one in the tree house in Ellesmera. There was a pair of double-doors connecting to Saphira's hold opposite the queen-sized bed, where Eragon would sleep. In the corner there was a large cushion for Saphira. The tables and cushioned chairs were made from old oak as well as the shelves and closet.

_It looks nice,_ Saphira stated as she saw through Eragon's eyes. _Let me have a look for myself._

Eragon opened the giant doors and let Saphira in. She looked around the room before her gaze settled on the two hatchlings playing on the floor. Eragon hadn't even noticed Murtagh and Kali had put them down

"We'll let you get used to your room," Murtagh stated as Kali started to look at the books on the shelves and took out a thick leather bound book, inattentively rubbing her lower back where the thorns had pierced her, "We're next door if you want us."

"Alright." Murtagh and Kali both got a dragon and led them out the door to their room. Eragon sighed as they closed the door.

_Are you alright, Little one?_ Saphira asked as she settled on the huge cushion in the corner.

_I'm not sure, Saphira. How can one day, become so upside-down? I'm considered a traitor by the Varden, I am in Empire territory and nothing here is anything like what people say. Murtagh has a family, Galbatorix has a daughter and she and her children can become a dragon if they wished. Was Murtagh lying to me in the Burning Plains or in Farthen Dur for that matter? For goodness sake! I don't know what's real anymore!_

_Little one, calm down, please. I know it's very different here and very confusing. I'm confused and I'm a dragon!_ Saphira huffed,_ You don't know how irritating this is for me! Either way, we can get used to living here or we can run. Personally, I prefer staying here right now and I think you do to. Here you have people who understand you, like Murtagh. He's a Rider and a human, just like you. And you can deny that you wouldn't mind staying with your niece and nephew. Hunter, Thorn and Shruikan are good company for me and Kali, Murtagh and possibly Galbatorix are for you. They know what we're going through and no one has forced you to swear loyalty. We are free to stay and free to go whenever we wish, Eragon._

_That still doesn't help me. If anything, it confuses me more,_ Eragon stated.

_Well, I tried._

Eragon laughed as he sat on the bed. He looked at the shelves and noticed most of them where on different creatures. He stood and ran his fingers on the spines as he read each title. _I thought the giants were extinct and I've never hear of any of these before._

_That's what Orik said,_ Saphira answered, _But the dwarves have hardly ever left the Beor Mountains. Maybe the giants near the Beors are extinct but they may live in other regions._

_Since when have you been so fraudulent? _he said turning away from the books.

_Never to you, but to the Varden, I've had my own opinion for a long while, I just held my tongue. You got into enough trouble already,_ Saphira smirked.

_So you always thought the Varden were wrong?_

_Not always, but I had my doubts. Every side of a war has their good and bad points but they only focus on their enemy's bad points. We only heard bad things from the Empire and we were quick to judge. No one gave us the time to doubt what they said and almost everyone that said something supported the Varden in one way or another. Murtagh said he hated the Empire, on the way to Farthen Dur, but I think he was saying that, to survive, not for anything else. What would the Varden have done to him? The son of Morzan, in the Varden's haven, and he supports the Empire. He would have been killed immediately, don't you think?_

_Yes. They would; they almost did._

_Get to know the Empire better before you make a decision, Eragon. I will support you no matter what._

_Aright, Saphira._ He turned back to the books and took one out on hydras. He sat on the bed and started to read. As he read he could hear Saphira snoozing in the corner.

"KALI! LET ME IN!" Eragon curiously closed the book and made his way to Murtagh's room. He opened the door and saw Murtagh trying to open the door near to the bed. "Jierda!" The door remained closed. He hit the door in frustration before he spotted Eragon hovering by the door. "Please tell me you know a spell to open the door."

Eragon thought for a moment, "I can try something else," he reached out with his mind to the lock and searched for its internal mechanism. Once he found it he pushed it to unlock. The door gave a satisfied click and Murtagh flung the door open.

Kali was on the floor. Her top was removed although she had a leather piece that covered her breasts and crossed behind her back holding it in place. Murtagh quickly bent down beside her, "Kali? What happened?"

"It's ok, I just fell," she said shakily. Murtagh gave her a look. "Seriously, I'm fine," she insisted, getting off the floor with Murtagh's help and stepping into the room.

"Well next time don't scare me so much." Murtagh looked at Kali again.

She turned her head away and saw Eragon. "Hey," she quickly grabbed her top which was on the bed. "Have you seen River and Ajax?"

"Who?" Eragon asked.

"The emerald," a squeak sounded from under the bed and the silver and emerald hatchlings crawled out, "dragon," Kali finished lamely.

A frantic knocking came from the door. Murtagh quickly opened it. A girl rushed in, closing the door quickly and leaning her back against the door. She was panting heavily, as if she had been running. Her brown hair was hanging in her face, her sharp forest eyes were looking at the ceiling as she regained her breath.

"Hello to you to, Luka." The girl looked up at Kali in surprise. "Well, you defiantly didn't come to see me then," Kali laughed. "What's wrong?"

"It's following me," Luka whispered, her green eyes wide with fright.

"What is?" There was a scraping at the door and a squeak. When Luka heard it she yelled in fright and stepped away from the door, looking at it as if it was going to explode. Kira looked at her, at the hatchlings who were also squeaking and then at the door. "Oh," she said nodding, "Murtagh do you mind opening the door? Luka's hatchling wants to come in."

"He's not mine!" Luka yelled as Murtagh opened the door. A white hatchling scrambled in the room, looking around desperately until it spotted Luka. The hatchling squeaked before making his way towards her. "No! Stay away from me!" she yelled, backing herself into a corner.

"Luka!" Kali yelled, grabbing the hatchling round the middle and lifting it up, "This is your dragon! You have to take care of him until he grows up!"

"I don't want him!"

Eragon and Murtagh stared at each other before Murtagh looked at Luka, "Alright. We'll do this. We take your dragon and you can have your life but then you can't come near us for the next year until your dragon is used to not being with you. Deal?"

Kali and Murtagh share a secret smile and Luka didn't answer at once. The little white dragon whined. Just looking at the hatchling in Kali's arms made her heart break. "I'm sorry, sweetie," Luka said as she took the dragon out of Kali's arms, "I'll take care of you." The hatchling made noises of happiness as she stroked him.

"You need to name him," said Eragon, "With so many hatchlings, I'm going to get confused." They all laughed.

"I don't know," Luka replied as she looked down at the hatchling, "I think I'll name him Okapi."

Okapi chirped in agreement for his new name.

**N/A I won't be able to add any chapters this weekend or next week. My family id driving me crazy with Christmas so ... yeah probably not till the 29****th**** or something. HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 Poison**

"Kali? Is something wrong?" Murtagh asked.

They were sitting at the dinner table. The day had flown very quickly for Eragon. He had met many new people and was thrilled to have company that understood him. Luka had quickly taken a liking to Okapi and Eragon and Luka had quickly taken a liking to each other. He sat beside her with Kali and Murtagh opposite him. Galbatorix sat at the head of the table.

Kali looked up from her untouched plate, "No," she said pushing the plate away from her. "I'm just not very hungry."

In Eragon's opinion, there was something wrong with her. He might just have met her but even he could tell she never acted like she had all day. She had been very quiet that afternoon, occasionally rubbing her back as if it hurt her.

"You've been acting very strangely today," her father commented.

"I'm fine," she insisted. She was quiet for a few minutes while everyone carried on eating. "I think I'll go to bed." Without waiting for an answer she got up and left.

Murtagh and Galbatorix watched her leave before Galbatorix said, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Murtagh replied, "She's been like that since she fell in the bathroom. I don't know," he said frustrated as he threw his knife down, "She's just so stubborn! She won't tell me!"

"She fell? When?"

"When we showed Eragon his room after you huffed about Ajax," Murtagh replied, "But she was fine for a while. I haven't exactly seen her do anything strange."

"I've seen her rubbing her back occasionally," Eragon stated.

Murtagh looked at him for a second, pondering, "But nothing happened to her back."

"She fell when Shruikan was running after her," Galbatorix replied, "Look, she might be back to herself by tomorrow. If she does do something then we'll see but maybe it's just because she is actually tired. She's been running all over Alagaesia while she's been pregnant and she hasn't stopped all day either. Let's see what happens tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KALI!!"

Eragon bolted out of the bed as he heard a door slam. The sun was streaming in through the window. There was an urgent knocking on his door. He quickly opened it and saw Murtagh looking panicky. "Have you seen Kali?" he asked quickly.

"No." Before he could say anything else, Murtagh was running down the corridor. He quickly followed him to Luka's room where he was knocking frantically until she opened.

"Have you seen Kali?" he repeated.

"No. Murtagh wait!" she yelled as he stared to rundown the corridors. She and Eragon ran after him until they reached a huge black door. Murtagh flung the doors open. Galbatorix was inside the throne room looking at a map that hung on one of the walls. He turned as the sound of the doors banging open.

"Where is Kali?" Galbatorix asked when he noticed she wasn't with Murtagh.

"I was hoping you would know," Murtagh said loudly, "She was gone when I woke up, she won't answer me and I can't find her because her shields are too strong."

Galbatorix looked at him. "Then we have to wait. No, Murtagh!" he said just as Murtagh opened his mouth to protest, "We have to. She'll come back eventually."

"Goodness knows when that would be!" Murtagh yelled.

"Go and have breakfast. Maybe you'd think rationally afterwards," Galbatorix stated. Murtagh looked like he wanted to retort back but withheld it and stormed out. "You two had better go with him."

Eragon and Luka stared at each other for a second before following Murtagh to the kitchens. Any servant that got near him, he snapped at and he refused to eat anything. Eragon and Luka ate quietly as they watched Murtagh fume.

_He must really love her,_ Eragon mused.

_From what Thorn's told me, he does. And she him,_ Saphira stated,_ they love each other so much that they get into too much trouble for their own good. They are worse than you when they're together._

_Goes to show what people do when they are in love,_ Eragon smiled.

At that moment a servant boy stepped towards them. "Milord," he said to Murtagh, "the king wants to see all of you in the throne room when you've finished. He says it's urgent that you go straight after you're done."

"Thank you," Murtagh replied. The boy scampered off before they all stood and made their way back to the throne room.

"We have a problem," Galbatorix stated as soon as they walked in, "There are two dead guards. They were found this morning near the forest."

"Oh, no," Murtagh clutched his hair in frustration, "She could have come to me, for god's sake!"

Eragon was confused beyond compare. Beside him, Luka have a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Kali's dragon side needs blood to survive but it has to be humans or her mate's blood," Galbatorix said as he started to pace, "From her mate she would only need a mouthful but from humans, she would have to suck at least two people dry. Murtagh is her mate so she wouldn't have to kill anyone if she drinks from him."

Eragon and Luka felt sick. "So, is she like a vampire?" Eragon asked. He had read the books on hydras, vampires and phoenixes the night before.

"No. But it's similar," Murtagh stated, "She has to drink at least once a month." The throne room door slammed open. Kali marched in, her hands covered in blood and her eyes locked on Murtagh. "Kali?" he said slowly.

"Murtagh," she smirked as she kept her pace. Her eyes were turning black and her canines started to elongate as an alarming rate.

"Kali," Murtagh started to back away from her, "Stop it."

"Why? Am I scaring you?" she asked tilting her head slightly but not stopping. Murtagh backed away faster. "Sweetie," she said with a sweet smile, "You know I don't like fast food." Murtagh's eyes widened and he bolted for the door. With impossible speed (even for an elf) she blocked his way and jumped on him, bringing them both to the ground. Eragon saw Galbatorix whisper something before Kali flew off Murtagh. She smashed her head against the wall. She slid down, leaving a trail of blood. She moaned slightly before the purple mist started to shiver around her. When it disappeared, she had old, scarred whiplashed, cuts and burnt marks all over her body.

"Murtagh?" Galbatorix said slowly.

"That's more than I've ever seen her have," he whispered. He slowly stepped forward. Kali opened a blurry golden eye.

"I feel like hell," she said quietly, letting her head drop back. She shifted slightly making her shirt ride up.

"Kali, what is that?" he said as he saw part of her abdomen was black. He looked closely and saw it was spreading.

"It's nothing," she protested weakly as he started to pick her up. She felt too weak to move and her head hung limply.

"You should take her to the infirmary," Galbatorix stated as he saw her black stomach, "I've never seen anything like this."

"No, please," Kali begged as the group made their way to the infirmary, "I don't want to go there. Nayara will kill me. Please."

"Honey, stop," Murtagh demanded as he indicated for Eragon to open the door. "All your glamour's are down. You're scaring me." They went in. White single beds were pushed against the wall. None of them were occupied.

"You again!" a woman in her thirties came up to them; "I have had just about enough of you two in here!"

"Nayara, please, keep quiet," Kali whispered.

Nayara looked shocked. "Bed now." Murtagh quickly placed Kali on the nearest bed. Nayara saw the blackness spreading over her stomach and quickly removed her shirt. Kali had the leather piece on. The black was spreading towards the middle of her abdomen and up towards her lungs. She gently touched where it was black and a scream tore out of Kali's throat. Tears were falling from her eyes as she tried to get up but Murtagh pushed her back down. "For how long?"

"We think since yesterday," Galbatorix replied, "But we're not sure."

"Alright, I need everyone out."

"WHAT-!?"

"NO MURTAGH!" Nayara screamed at him, "You want to be with her, I know that, but I can't have you hovering over me like you always do. For once, do what I ask of you."

Eragon touched his shoulder, "It wouldn't do any good if you stayed. Whatever she has is serious." Murtagh took a deep breath as he looked at Kali while letting the others drag him out of the infirmary. Once the doors were closed Murtagh collapsed to the floor.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he said brokenly as he let his back rest on the wall beside the door. Eragon and Luka took a seat on the floor, next to him.

"Because stubbornness runs in both sides of the family," Galbatorix stated staying standing, "And if it doesn't go her way...well you know what happens."

"Yes, but it's one thing to be stubborn; another to refuse when you need what is offered," Murtagh sighed. No one could come with a good reply so they stayed quiet. Hours passed. Murtagh was pacing, Galbatorix was leaning against the wall, Luka was staring at the wall, thinking and Eragon was conversing with Saphira.

The infirmary doors opened and Nayara stepped out before closing the doors behind her. Everyone was looking at her. "We found out what was causing the problem," she said holding out a small glass jar. Inside it was two huge black thorns. "The thorns were in her back but we have a problem. We don't know what type of thorns it is and we don't know if there is a cure or not."

"What do you mean?" asked Galbatorix.

"The thorns are poisonous but only for those with magic in their blood," Nayara stated, "An ordinary human could be pricked with it and nothing would happen. The poison spreads by eating away magic. By eating the magic it feeds off her energy; that is why she is so weak. Kali's dragon side and magic is making the poison spread faster as she is very powerful."

"So what do we do?" Murtagh asked.

"I want to make a few more tests but you can see her if you want," she opened the doors to let them in.

Murtagh rushed inside and quickly took Kali's hand before sitting down on a chair. The others sat down around her. Kali smiled weakly. She looked deathly pale and the blackness now covering her ribs made her look even paler. "So, what's wrong with me?" she asked feebly.

"The thorns from your back are eating your magic and your energy," Murtagh said quietly. "Nay doesn't know if there is a cure."

She held his hand, "Don't worry so much. It'll be the death of you one day."

"Look who's talking. The one laying on the bed looking like death is knocking on your door." Murtagh fell quiet for a second, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kali sighed slightly. "I don't know. All I remember was waking up last night going to check on River and Ajax and then being thrown against the wall. I don't know what happened in between that."

"You attacked two -," Eragon started. Galbatorix hit him over the head to shut him up.

"What! No!" she looked at Murtagh in panic. He looked away from her, "What did I do?!" she asked a tear trickling out of her eye. No one answered her. "By the fountain?" she whispered.

"No," Murtagh said slowly, "By the forest."

Kali stared at him, "I did something by the fountain. That much I can remember. There are guards patrolling the fountain at night, right?" she looked at her father.

"I'll be right back," Galbatorix said before walking out.

"Please, not more than two," Kali prayed quietly. Another tear leaked out of her eye.

"Hey," Murtagh said gently as he wiped the tear away, "It's going to be fine. It's not that bad. Your father will come up with a good excuse."

"It's not the hanging I'm worried about, Murtagh. It's the fact that I can't remember anything. I can't remember what I did," she cried. Murtagh sat on the bed and held her as she cried, not letting her go even after she stopped.

The door opened again. Galbatorix looked at Murtagh pointedly. "I'll be right back," he said, gently lowering Kali to the bed before disappearing.

_I don't understand, Eragon, _said Saphira,_ Oromis never mentioned anything even close to this and elves know everything about plants._

_I don't know, Saphira. They are in hidden in the forests and don't come out. Maybe, over time it grew outside of the forests._

Kali looked at Luka and Eragon, "Both of you must think I'm horrible. Killing people for no reason."

"You have a reason," Luka stated.

"I don't think you're horrible," Eragon answered, "But I don't think that I want to see you feeding off people. I'll just leave the room when you do."

"Same," Luka replied.

Kali laughed slightly, "Well, you'd have to leave in a hurry when I do. I'll try to give you a heads up but it comes and it goes as it pleases and sometimes I can't call Murtagh quick enough."

"That's great," Luka said sarcastically, "I'm going to become Kali food just because I can't run fast."

"Stand up for a second," said Eragon getting up himself.

"Why?" Luka asked before standing. She squealed as Eragon picked her up.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "Relatively light," he threw her up slightly before catching up again. She yelped slightly. "And with elven speed I run relatively fast." He looked at Luka. "If you fall behind, I'll carry you," he stated as he put her down.

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

Kali had a small smile on her face before the door opened. Murtagh and Galbatorix can in along with Nayara. "How many?" she asked. No one answered. "How many?" she whispered fiercely.

"Nine," Murtagh replied quietly, not meeting her eye.

"Nine?" she said in disbelief as she sank back into the pillow and starring at the ceiling. Suddenly a dangerous smile appeared on her face, "Oh, dear," she said sarcastically as she looked at Galbatorix, "What is daddy going to do?"

"Kali-"

"Father," she replied still smiling.

"Her shields are up," Murtagh said quietly. Nayara handed him a bottle filled with a stony grey liquid. Kali growled menacingly as he neared her with it. "I'm going to need help," he insisted.

"No magic," Nayara said quickly as Galbatorix opened his mouth. He sighed and walked over to the bed. Kali eyed him warningly as he neared, her head following his direction; away from Murtagh.

Once Galbatorix was on the opposite side of the bed, Murtagh moved forward. Kali's head snapped towards him and Galbatorix used his chance. He pushed her back onto the bed and held her down, one of his hands going to her jaw. He forced it open while Murtagh quickly opened the bottle. Kali snapped at her father and tried to throw him off. She clawed his face leaving four bloody lines on his cheek. Murtagh poured the liquid in her mouth and covered it before she could spit it out. She stopped struggling, looking at Murtagh with fierce eyes but she refused to swallow. He started to rub her throat. Kali whined slightly before she swallowed the grey substance. They got off her quickly as she closed her eyes.

She opened them slowly and looked at Murtagh before looking at the place where he had sat not five minutes before. She looked again. "How did you get there?" she whispered. She looked around the room. "Why can't I hear or feel anything?" she started to panic.

"Honey," Murtagh touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly by the contact. "We had to give you the drug."

"What?" she looked at Nayara, "Give me the antidote." Nayara just shook her head. "Please," she said on the verge of tears, "I can't feel anything. I'm going to go insane. Please, please, please, please," she begged breaking down. Murtagh hugged her, letting her cry on him. When she finally calmed down she saw Nayara was looking guilty. "What's wrong?"

Nayara looked at all of them. "She's killed nine people because her dragon side is weakening. She would be killing more if she hadn't gotten control and even then, her dragon side is taking over to replenish the energy she is losing by the poison. Yet, her dragon and human side are intertwined, letting her know when she kills and when she's normal, am I right?" she asked Kali. She nodded her head.

"I don't understand," said Galbatorix. Everyone else nodded except for Kali.

"She knows when she kills but the poison is weakening her dragon side and magic, making that side take over without her knowing. That is why she can't remember anything and why her glamour's have gone," Nayara explained. She looked at her hands for a second. "I don't know what types of thorns they are. I have never seen them before nor do any of the books I possess explain what they are. There are no plants even similar to this. And as far as I know, there are no herb or plants that can heal it and magic is out of the question; it would just make her weaker."

"So there's no cure?" Luka asked.

"I'm still trying but there is nothing I can find," Nayara answered.

"What happens if we don't find a cure? Would it just destroy the magic?" Murtagh asked.

Before Nayara could answer Kali beat her to it. "Yes. It destroys the magic," she replied staring at something no one could see. "But by destroying it, it might damage the human half too." She looked up to see all of them staring at her. She gave them a small sad smile. "Whether or not it damages anything, it won't matter. Either way...I'm going to die."

**N/A: Dun…Dun…Dun. Ohh oh. What will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 Help**

Eragon and Luka sat on Eragon's bed hearing Murtagh throw things around in the opposite room and yelling. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER?!" Finally Luka had enough. She stormed over to Murtagh's room, Eragon close at her heals. She swung the door open only to duck just in time to avoid being hit by a chair. "GET OUT!!!"

"NO I WON'T!" Luka screamed as she came in, "YOU HAVE BEEN YELLING FOR THE PASSED TWO HOURS AND I AM GOING TO LOSE IT IF YOU CARRY ON!! WHAT WOULD KALI THINK IF SHE FOUND OUT THAT YOU ARE SCREAMING YOUR LUNGS OUT BECAUSE SHE'S SICK??!" She ducked again to avoid a vase.

"SHE'S NOT SICK!" He grabbed a sea-blue box and threw it at her. Instead of avoiding it, she caught the box. Murtagh was just about to throw another object at her when she quickly opened the box. The most beautiful music echoed in the room. Murtagh froze as he heard the music, making the object in his hand fall to the floor. The sounds echoing around the room sounded like the sea and instruments Eragon had never heard before. It sounded sad, yet, at the same time, happy and calming. Murtagh clutched his hair before he fell on his knees. Luka and Eragon heard a sob escape his lips. "Why? Why is it always her?"

Luka bent down. She closed the box and made him look at her, "I know it's not fair, Murtagh. She was always the one to take the blame, always the one who used to sacrifice herself for both of us. But she wouldn't want you to do this, at least not while she's still breathing," she smiled slightly, "While she's alive, there's still hope that she will see the next moon."

Murtagh's eyed widened, "The moon," he whispered. Luka looked at him confused before she smiled. He chuckled slightly, "How could I forget?"

"By not thinking. By wallowing in your self-pity," Luka said gently. She took his hand, "The full moon is tomorrow night. You have to rest if you're going to fly all the way to the Spine in one day."

Murtagh's face fell, "I don't have enough energy. Kali's is nearly unlimited and the cave stops anyone from getting energy from the outside. If I share my life force with her, she won't have enough and I will die if I give her too much. The only thing I can do is store some energy in a jewel and hope."

Eragon was confused but thought for a second. "Not necessarily," Eragon spoke up as he neared them.

_Eragon, are you sure?_ Saphira asked.

_Yes._ He looked at this hand to the ring his Brom had given him. He took Aren from his finger and held it out to Murtagh. "Take it."

Murtagh shook his head, "No. It was Brom's, your father's. I'm not going to take the energy from that. It belongs to you."

"And I," Eragon opened Murtagh's hand, "Give it to you," he placed the ring in his hand and closed it. "Just give me the ring when you're done."

"No," he tried to give Eragon back the ring.

"Fine," he said but he didn't take the ring, "I'll just follow you and give it to you when you're half dead."

Murtagh looked at Luka. "Keep the ring, Eragon, and don't follow me."

Luka interrupted. "Thorn can't carry two for more than an hour, Murtagh and you know it. Thorn can't take both of you to the Spine. Okapi can't even fly and Shruikan is out of the question as are Hunter, River and Ajax. Saphira is your only choice and she has to agree with you."

_I will go but I won't be parted from Eragon again, especially not here,_ Saphira said to all of them, _Eragon gets into trouble, more so when I'm not there, so he either comes or I won't go. I'm sorry Murtagh, but that is the only way I will go._

Murtagh sighed and stared out of the window for a second. He sighed again before looking at Eragon, "Alright...you can come, but you can't ask anything until Kali is alright again."

"Deal."

Murtagh nodded and stood up, "Do you mind saddling Thorn and Saphira?"

"Murtagh! You-"

"Luka, please! The sooner we reach Aquila the better," Murtagh stared at her, "Maybe by tomorrow we will miss the moon. Then she won't have any hope left."

She looked undecided for a moment. "Okay, but I will claim I know nothing of this when Galbatorix finds out and I won't cover up for you. I won't tell them though."

"Thanks, Lukie," Murtagh hugged her.

"Don't call me that!" Luka yelled as he backed away from her.

"Eragon, could you saddle up the dragons?" he asked again. Eragon nodded and left the room.

Murtagh ran to the infirmary and burst in. Thankfully, Nayara wasn't there. Kali was the only one occupying a bed. The poison had stopped spreading as fast as it had with the drug, but it had spread to her lungs in the last five hours. Kali's breathing had turned ragged. She could barely turn her head as Murtagh rushed in. He quickly wrapped her in the blanket Nayara had covered her with and picked her up. As he when down the corridor, he erased the memory of anyone that spotted them.

"Where are we going?" Kali croaked.

"We're going to Aquila. The full moon is tomorrow," he replied simply. He entered the dragon hold and saw that Thorn and Saphira were saddled.

_You are both riding on me,_ Saphira stated as Eragon got on Thorn._ We thought it would be best if Kali stayed with you._

_Thank you, Saphira,_ Murtagh replied as he placed Kali in the saddle in front of him.

_Hold on._ Saphira spread her wings and flew out of the Dragon Tower, Thorn closely following. Saphira let Thorn take the lead and they travelled northwest towards the Toark River and Woadark Lake. It was only midday. They flew on and on, flying fast until the sun started to descend. _Murtagh, Kali wants us to land for the night. She says she can't take it anymore and that you should really lower your barriers more. She's too weak to do more than a nudge and you can't feel it._

_Alright, Saphira, land. Tell Thorn._ Soon, both dragons landed in a huge clearing. Murtagh gently picked Kali off Saphira and lay her down on his blanket.

Eragon started to gather some wood while Murtagh searched for something to eat. Eragon had started a fire by the time he came back with a pair of rabbits. "Eragon, I know that elves don't eat meat but I couldn't find anything else that wasn't poisonous," Murtagh stated as he placed the rabbits by the fire.

Eragon looked sheepish for a moment, "I don't mind."

Murtagh smirked, "Eragon, I always thought you would listen to your teachers. Then again, you did go and do what you wanted most of the time." They both laughed. Eragon started to skin the rabbits and cook them while Murtagh sat by Kali. She had fallen asleep but he could tell she was in pain. Her eyes kept moving under her closed eyelids as if she was having a nightmare. Droplets of sweat were forming on her forehead. He touched it and his hand jerked back by reflex. Her forehead felt like it was on fire.

"Eragon, hand me the water-skin, quickly!" Eragon threw it to him and he quickly ripped his sleeve and drenched it with the water. He quickly placed it on her forehead, not bothering to ring the excess water. The cloth sizzled slightly.

"Why did it do that?" Eragon asked as he walked closer.

"Dragons get higher temperatures than humans. Her fever would have killed her long ago if she wasn't part dragon, but it's still dangerous," Murtagh looked up, his face worried beyond words. "I don't know what to do."

Kali stared to moan, "No, daddy please," she whispered, Eragon thought she sounded panicky, "Please, I didn't go."

Eragon felt something tug his mind violently. Before he could do anything, he was pulled into Kali's memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kali looked as if she were five, her face and body unmarked. She was standing, scared, in front of Galbatorix, in the throne room. They were the only ones there. Galbatorix looked the same, except his eyes. They were cold, like shards of ice that were internally frozen. He stood up, sword in hand, and walked nearer the five-year-old Kali. The aura surrounding him was menacing. "If you weren't in the market, where were you then?" he said coldly._

_Kali looked at her feet and mumbled, "I was with M-Murtagh."_

_"And what did I tell you about being with him?" he asked._

_"To not to," she replied, "But he's my friend."_

_Galbatorix looked enraged, "What?!" Kali started to back away in fear as he stormed closer to her, "You will never say that again, do you hear me?! He is not your friend and he never will be! He's dangerous!"_

_Something inside Kali seemed to snap, "Why?! Just because he's the son of Morzan?!" she yelled back, "Well you know what?! I'm your daughter, the daughter of Galbatorix! That's worse than being Morzan's son!!"_

_Galbatorix swung his sword at her, aiming at her neck. Kali ducked but the sword caught her temple and the sword slit all the way to her chin. She closed her eyes but didn't make a sound. Galbatorix looked horrified as she straightened and opened her eyes, the blood from the wound dribbling down her cheek. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and betrayal but mostly fierce determination. She stared at him for a second before running out of the throne room. She ran down a different corridor from the one Eragon knew. She kept running and running until she crashed into someone._

_"Kali, what happened?" the seven-year-old Murtagh asked. He saw the blood trickling down her cheek and soak her top. Even when she was small, Eragon noticed she wore trousers. "Who did that to you?"_

_"Not here," she said quietly. She dragged him to one of the rooms in that corridor. Eragon presumed it was Murtagh's room._

_"Sit," Murtagh demanded as he pointed to the bed. Kali sat down obediently as Murtagh placed a basing of water on the bedside table. He soaked a cloth in it before gently cleaning her cheek. He placed the cloth back in the water, making the water turn pink. Once the wound was clean, he opened one of the draws and pulled out a small medic bag. He opened it and pulled out a few herbs and a needle and thread. Murtagh started to sew the wound close. "You're lucky you even taught me how to do this," he said quietly as he finished the stitches. He started to make a paste with the herbs._

_"It was dad," Kali stated. Murtagh gripped the bowl in his hands tightly until his knuckles turned white. Kali saw what he was doing, "Murtagh, stop."_

_"I can't help it, Storm," he said. She smiled slightly. Murtagh started to apply the paste over the stitches before he asked, "What are you going to do?"_

_"I don't know," she replied quietly, "But I'm not staying in the castle. Maybe I'll go to the forest around the city. Like that my father can't catch me and I can still be close to see you. And I'm sure you would give Tornac any excuse to go hunting."_

_"Well, that's true. Anyway if anyone can escape this castle and Uru'Baen, it would be you. You're number one for being under someone's nose without them knowing it's you," Murtagh smirked._

_"I was thinking that maybe if I take enough, Luka and I can stay in the city with the street rats. If not, I'll take Luka out to the forest and we'll live there. I'm not going to let her live on the streets by herself for something that isn't her fault," Kali replied solemnly, "Then again, with the other kids we won't be by ourselves."_

_"When you find out where you are going to stay, send Marlon," he said. Kali was silent, staring at the window. Murtagh quietly stated, "Don't worry. With you, Luka will be fine. She needs you."_

_Kali laughed bitterly. "I'm not an adult, Murtagh. I'm five, soon to be on the run from the king and having to take care of a three-year-old. Not that I mind, because Luka is like my little sister that I never had, but it's the fact that her family is going disown her and is going to leave her stranded in the forest alone, just because she's cursed! It's not even a real curse!" she yelled, standing up, "We're the ones that are cursed, having to live like this; everyone wanting to kill us because of our fathers! No child our age should have to feel like this, have to worry every night that you might wake up with a knife in your heart," she said quietly. She looked up at him for a second. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."_

_"Don't. It's the truth whether we like it or not. Even Miliani used say that we don't act the age we should be because of what we are."_

_"Our carer was always the one to notice everything. Eyes of a hawk she had," she added quietly, "I miss her."_

_"So do I," Murtagh replied. They stayed in silence for a second. "Come on, we should start packing your things so you can leave."_

_They made their way out of the door and down part of the long corridor before stepping into another room. Eragon guessed it was Kali's. They started to look everywhere, putting anything they thought would be useful on the bed. They were almost done when they heard a knock on the door. Murtagh looked at Kali in panic. She held a finger on her lips, telling him to keep quiet. "Who is it?" she called._

_"It's me, Tornac," came the reply, "I know Murtagh's in there." Murtagh rushed forward and dragged Tornac in before slamming the door shut again. Tornac looked in his early twenties with brown hair and eyes. He looked around the room quickly. "What's going on in here?"_

_"Kali's leaving," Murtagh stated as Kali was busy putting the things she needed in a bag. "She's going to help Luka but she might not leave the city. If she does, we've agreed that she will stay near the forest."_

_"What?! And how will you escape the castle, Kali? Both of you know, as well as I do that every gate has at least four guards and that any magic can be detected by Galbatorix. How are you going to take care of Luka? You are only five."_

_"Don't you think I know that, Tornac?!" she exploded. She turned around and let him take a good look at her face. The scar was covered by the paste but he could tell what lay underneath it. "I know I'm five! I know Luka is three! But, damn it, I am not going to let her die in the forest nor am I going to let my father carry on slicing me to pieces! I have bloody had it with him! I can hunt for myself and take care of myself and Luka, just as I have been doing for the past year and a half with the Street Rats! While I'm free from my father, I can help Luka; if I don't, she will die," she whispered fiercely, "She's like my sister, Tornac and the street rats can only do so much for her. If I'm there, they won't go hungry and I'm with my family."_

_Tornac looked at them both for a second, "Alright, fine. But totally disagree with you running, Kali. I know Murtagh would want to go with you but that is something I can't let happen. He is under my care until the king says otherwise. I wish you luck, though. And if by any chance you do go to the street rats, make sure to tell us. We'll visit you and I'm sure Murtagh wouldn't mind being with everyone either."_

_"Thank you, Tornac," she said solemnly. Murtagh helped Kali pack as Tornac walked out the door. Outside the sky was darkening quickly._

_"You should go," Murtagh stated as he opened the window, "Now, before your father calls for you."_

_"Thank you, Murtagh, for helping me," Kali said quietly. She was quiet for a moment, "My father will find out soon. He will be sending soldiers out to the city thinking I won't get far. It will be a while before I can come back. I'll have to hide whilst they search everywhere."_

_"Where are you going to hide?" he asked._

_"I was thinking the Spine. I can get there fast, even with Luka, and after the army vanished in there I doubt father will willingly send more to find me." Outside, a bell struck, "I have to go." She climbed up on the window ledge before she turned back to look at Murtagh. She smiled before quickly kissing him and jumping off the ledge._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything swirled in black before Eragon found himself in the forest again. He held his head as he felt a sudden headache. Beside him, Murtagh did the same. After a few moments of silence Murtagh asked, "How much did you see?"

Eragon looked at him for a second then at Kali's shivering form, "From the argument to the kiss," he replied quietly.

Murtagh move closer to Kali. "She never told me what the argument was about," he said as he stroked her soaking wet hair while holding her hand, "And now I know why. It was my fault. I was the one that told her to come with me to the market!" Murtagh sounded on the verge of hysteria.

"Murtagh, that must have been fourteen years ago! If anything, it was Galbatorix's fault! He was the one that did it to her!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Yes, but if I hadn't told her to come with me to the market, we wouldn't have been spotted, then Galbatorix wouldn't have found out. So it is my fault."

"But whether or not it was you who asked her to go to the market, no father should do that to a child."

"Yet, they do what they want," Murtagh replied, looking at her, "They turn their own children into something they hate. Kali and I have always been close for that reason. We've been turned into something we never wanted. Nonetheless she never hated me for what I was, for what I am. We love each other. I love her too much to lose her now. I've lost her too many times before. We never cared what happened as long as we were together. I can't lose her, Eragon. I can't. We need to get to Aquila and quickly so I know that she'll be alright."

_You won't lose her, Murtagh,_ Saphira stated,_ We will go now if you choose to. If you feel that we need to hurry, then we will._

"Then we go. I need her to be alright before I can do anything." Murtagh picked Kali up while Eragon doused the fire. They quickly mounted the dragons and flew into the air.

The sky was illuminated by the almost-full moon making Saphira and Thorn see clearer. They carried on flying northwest all night. Eragon fell asleep in Thorn's saddle. Murtagh was dozing, half his mind on holding Kali and keeping her from falling, the other half slowly dragging him to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Eragon and Murtagh were jolted awake when both dragons landed. The dragons were panting harshly._ We need to rest,_ said Saphira.

_Rest, both of you. We are here,_ Murtagh stated. He looked around for a second before dismounting. He lifted Kali off the saddle. The sun told them it was just after noon. They were on the edge of a giant meadow, the Woadark Lake on their right. In front of them a mountain grew, blocking the way for any travellers. Other mountains gathered behind it. Eragon stood beside him.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the entrance to Aquila," Murtagh stated. He held the unconscious Kali tighter as he started to walk towards the mountains flat face. Eragon followed him. Once they reached the flat rock of the mountain, Murtagh yelled, "PATEFACIO PORTA, MEUS EVERTO!!"

Eragon heard the sound of stone moving. Before them, the flat rock face cracked in the middle and swung inwards slowly, like a door. Murtagh quickly walked in, with Eragon closely following. The tunnel was dark, only illuminated by the torches hanging on the walls. Eragon felt a chill go down his spine and the ominous feeling of eyes following him. He was just about to ask Murtagh if he should wait with Saphira when the stone doors slammed shut behind them.

"Eragon, put your hood up," Murtagh said quietly. He did as he was told and carried on following Murtagh quietly down the corridors he when through. After walking for ten minutes they reached a cave. There was no way out except for the way they had come. A dead-end. "FARO!" Silence met his call.

"Quisnam goes illic?!" Eragon jumped slightly. The male voice echoed all around the cave. He couldn't tell where the voice came from.

"Is est ego, Murtagh," Murtagh replied. Kali shifted slightly in his arms.

A man appeared out of the shadows from their right. His hood hid his face but grey eyes glittered in the darkness. He looked at Murtagh before spotting Eragon. "Meus rex rgis, vos teneo pariter ut ego ut is mos non capimini amo," the man stated gravely.

"Should quisquam res, is est meus frater. Sit hic quoniam ego fides him quod ego teneo is mos operor haud vulnero," Murtagh hissed. Then he said quietly, "Faro, Kali postulo succurro. Is has been virus per thorns quod nullus of humanus teneo of a rememdium. Ego teneo Lisa can operor quispiam quod is mos planto Kali vel macero. Vita - quod –soul vinculum est solus res ego can recordor iuvo Kali superstes." Faro looked at Kali in Murtagh's arms. Her breaths were becoming few and far apart and even more ragged. Her eyes were moving sightlessly under her eyelids. "Faro, please," Murtagh begged, "Everyone always offered Kali help and she always turned it down but she continued to help others. The one time she needs help, are you going to help her? Or will you let her die?" Murtagh sounded on the verge of tears.

"PATEFACIO PORTA!!"

"Thank you," Murtagh whispered as the cave wall behind Faro started to open.

"Of course, my king. Lisa would be in the werewolf territory. With the full moon and all..." he trailed off. "I'll send her a message with a falcon. You should go to her home. She'll be there as soon as she hears."

"Thank you, again." Murtagh rushed through the doors. They stepped into a huge clearing. "Eragon, we have to run. Use your elven speed." Before Eragon could protest, Murtagh sped off at a run. He was even faster than an elf. Eragon followed, trying to catch up with him but just managed to keep sight of him. He ran after him for fifteen minutes until Murtagh stopped by a tree.

"Murtagh!!" A woman came running towards them. She looked exactly like Nayara. She looked at Kali in his arms. "Good god!" she said horrified, "Take her inside!" She pulled at a vine and the bark of the trunk peeled away revealing an entrance. They went inside quickly. Murtagh quickly lowered the shivering Kali on the bed. Her eyes flew open. Kali started to cough, spitting out blood. She tried to get up. "Hold her down!

Murtagh quickly grabbed Kali and pushed her back down. "It started in her back."

"Flip her around." Kali was turned around, her back exposed to all of them. Eragon knew that she had scars but didn't expect what he saw. There was barely any skin that was unmarked. The whip scars crisscrossed everywhere and looked like she had been given more than a few thousand lashes. Branding marks covered her shoulder blades and her left side looked like the skin had been ripped apart by stones. He could just make out a tattoo spiralling upwards from her hip. The wound from the thorns hadn't healed and the poison was leaking from the wound.

"She will be very weak, Murtagh. If she doesn't have enough energy she'll die even before the moon rises. You can't afford to lose your energy if you are going to do the life-and soul sharing," Lisa explained.

"Murtagh, use your energy now and you can use the ring later," Eragon stated.

Murtagh looked at Lisa, then at the ring and finally to Kali. "I'll use the ring," he whispered.

"You need to hold her down. She will try to stop me and it will cause a lot of pain for her. You need to feed her your energy while I take out the poison," said Lisa as she placed her hands over the wound.

Kali tried to struggle out of Murtagh's grip but he was too strong for her in her weak state. Lisa started to chant in a language Eragon didn't know. It sounded like the language Murtagh had used with Faro. Kali started to scream and struggle against Murtagh. He held her down forcefully but he looked like he wanted to do anything but that. The poison was slowly disappearing from her back, but Kali didn't stop screaming. After a few minutes she stopped struggling, too weak to move. She whimpered, "Murtagh."

"It's ok," he said comfortingly. He held one of her hands, "You're going to be fine. Lisa's nearly done. You'll be fine." She whimpered again as Lisa pressed down on the wound before sealing it.

"How do you feel, Kali?" Lisa asked.

"Weak, dizzy, nauseated. Take your pick," Kali said.

"Well, you're defiantly back to yourself," Lisa stated. She turned to Murtagh, "She needs to rest. And so do you if you're going to do the live-and-soul sharing. If anything happens, you had better tell me. Don't let her get up."

"Can I turn at least?" Kali asked weakly.

"Yes." Murtagh helped Kali turn around and lay her down on her back. "I'll be with the werewolves." She turned and bumped into Eragon, "Excuse me, Shadeslayer."

Eragon looked at her as she left. Once the tree had sealed itself, he turned to face them both. "I'm confused. Or mad. I can't tell which. Mind explaining?"

Kali looked at Murtagh for a second. "It's a complicated story to tell, Eragon," she stated, "But I can show you instead." Eragon nodded. "Do you want to see too?" she asked Murtagh.

"If it's alright with you," he said quietly.

Kali nodded. "Some things will come out black because it will either be explained later or something that Murtagh and I should keep to ourselves. Is that alright?"

"I guess." Eragon felt Kali's mind brush against his before the darkness swirled and let him see in Kali's memories.

**N/A: Review, please!**

**1. Open the gate my demons = patefacio porta meus everto**

**2. Who goes there? = Quisnam goes illic?**

**3. It is I, Murtagh = Is est ego Murtagh**

**4. My king, you know as well as I that this will not be taken likely= Meus rex rgis , vos teneo pariter ut ego ut is mos non capimini amo**

**5. Should anyone object, this is my brother. He is here because I trust him and I know he will do no harm. Faro, Kali needs help. She has been poisoned by thorns and none of the humans know of a cure. I know Lisa can do something and it will make Kali even weaker. The life-and –soul bond is the only thing I can think of to help Kali survive. = **

**Should quisquam res, is est meus frater. Sit hic quoniam ego fides him quod ego teneo is mos operor haud vulnero. Faro, Kali postulo succurro. Is has been virus per thorns quod nullus of humanus teneo of a rememdium. ****Ego teneo Lisa can operor quispiam quod is mos planto Kali vel macero. V****ita - quod –soul vinculum est solus res ego can recordor iuvo Kali superstes.**

**It's Latin. I didn't know what language and 90% of the average population know little or none of the language so I thought I might as well use it. I got it from the internet so don't kill me!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 Nineteen Years Of Hell**

**Part 1**

"Mummy! Mummy, look at this!" A two-year-old girl ran up to her mother. Both of them looked the same except the mother looked in her early twenties.

"Hey, Kali, what do you want to show me?"

"I can do fire!" Kali squealed, "Look!" she opened her hand and it was engulfed by fire. "Look, look! Mummy, look!"

"I can see it, sweetie. It's very good. Just don't show daddy," her mother said, "Why don't you go to bed? You know that daddy doesn't like it when you don't do as he says."

"Ok. I love you," Kali gave her mother a kiss before skipping down the hall. She entered her room and saw an old woman waiting for her. "Miliani!"

"And where have you been, little missy?" she asked as she hugged Kali.

"I was showing mummy that I can do fire! You want to see?!" Before Miliani could say anything Kali opened her hand and it was engulfed with flames again. She closed her hand and the fire disappeared. "Mummy doesn't let me show daddy," Kali said sadly.

"Good. You shouldn't show your father what you can do!"

"Why not?" Kali asked curiously.

"I'll tell you another day, alright? Now, go to sleep!"

Kali got into the bed. Miliani tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She walked out of the door, closing the door behind her. Kali stayed looking at the window. The full moon shone though the curtains.

_I wonder who that boy was, _she thought. _I wonder why no one was with him_. She threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed. She quietly opened the door and peeked out. No one was in the hall. She silently crept down the corridor until she reached a door. She knocked on it quietly. She waited a few minutes before the door opened a crack. A piercing blue eye looked at her before the door opened wider, revealing a boy of four.

"Come in," he said. Kali slowly came in. She looked around and realized it was the same as her room minus the personal possessions. He was alone in the room.

_Strange, no one else is in this hall except for me. I would have thought that he would stay near his parents_. "I'm Kali," she said.

"Murtagh," he replied. "No offence, but shouldn't you be in bed?"

_Ah, he doesn't know who he's messing with_. "I know but if I don't introduce myself now, I won't be able to. You see, my daddy doesn't let me go by myself and my mummy doesn't let me meet new people. I don't know why; maybe it's because everyone hates my dad and because he's the king." She felt Murtagh stiffen before she realized what she said. "I-I shouldn't have said that," she said horrified.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone I'm Morzan's son," he said quietly.

"Y-you're the one that daddy was talking about then. You're staying here, right?" she asked. Murtagh nodded his head. They started to talk and before they knew it, the clock struck midnight. "I have to go," Kali said quickly.

"See you tomorrow," Murtagh smiled.

"See you," Kali opened the door and raced down the corridor to her room. Before she reached the door, she heard racing footsteps coming the opposite way. Kali quickly hid behind one of the stone pillars, her small body easily slipping out of view. She peeked out and saw her mother running, heading towards her room in panic. Her clothes were slightly torn, her lip was split and she had a bruise forming on her left temple.

"You can't run from me forever, Andra!" Galbatorix shouted as he rounded the corner, sword in hand. Andra tried to open Kali's door but found it locked. She started to run again but Galbatorix caught up with her quickly and pinned her to the wall. "Do you really think," he started as he grabbed her neck, "that I would let you take my daughter away from me?"

"You don't...love...her," Andra choked, "She's just...a child."

"That doesn't mean she's useless, my dear," he taunted.

"Your temper will be the death of you, darling," she spat, "She won't let you manipulate her...neither will Miliani."

"Kali's only two. She listens to everything I say. And as for Miliani, she's old and can be replaced, but I'll let her live for now. After all, I'm busy all day and someone will have to take care of her while she mourns for her mummy," he sneered.

Andra's eyes widened as he drove his sword towards her. Before she could move, the sword was imbedded in her stomach. She didn't make a sound but looked at him straight in the eye, "I'll see you in hell," she said evenly. Galbatorix pulled out the sword, letting Andra crumble to the ground. He turned and stormed down the corridor, leaving Andra dying on the floor.

Once she was sure Galbatorix had left, Kali ran over to her mother. "Sweetie," Andra whispered as she took one of her hands, "Stay here with me."

"Mummy, please," Kali cried, "Don't go, please!"

"Do you remember the little...blue music box? The one that you like?" Kali nodded her head as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, "When you're sad...open it. I'll be in the little music box...when you need me. But only open it when you think...you should. ...I...love...you," she whispered before her hand when limp.

"Mummy! Mummy, come back!" but her mother stayed still, "Mummy! Please," she whispered. She broke. The tears came down in full force. "MILIANI!! HELP!!" she roared. The call echoed everywhere. After a minute or two, a stampede of people came down both sides of the corridor. They stopped when they saw Kali bent over her mother's lifeless body. She looked up at all of them before she spotted him. Galbatorix bent down next to her.

"Kali, why don't you go back to your room?" he suggested as he took her hand.

Kali wrenched her hand away from him and slapped him. Everyone gasped at what she did. "Don't touch me," she hissed, "Murderer." She quickly made her way to her room, everyone watching as she slammed the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kali! Open this door!" Miliani shouted.

Kali was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. The new sun was shining brightly through the window, mocking her. Her cheeks where tearstained but she had no more tears left to shed. Her father had taken her mother away from her. Why should she open the door? So that Miliani can come in to take that place? To have people ask her how she had found her mother? To have people say 'I'm sorry'? "GO AWAY!" Kali shouted.

"Kali, please. Look, I'm-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE _SORRY_!! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY, MILIANI!!" Kali screeched. The quilt she was lying on caught fire, but she didn't move. She smiled slightly as she felt the fire around her yet it didn't burn.

"Kali! If you don't open this door, I'll-"

Kali stood up fast, the fire on the bed spreading to the walls and engulfed her body. She threw her hand out towards the door. A jet of fire shot towards the door, blowing it off its hinges and crashing to the corridor wall. "YOU'LL DO WHAT?!" she screeched as she stepped out of the room, the fire around her body making a trail as she walked. Miliani cowered as Kali made her way towards her. The servants in the corridor rushed away from her. Kali may just have been two, but she was very powerful; the fire showed that.

She turned when she felt someone watching her. She turned and saw Murtagh. He was leaning against the pillar she had hid behind the night before. He smiled at her slightly. She smiled back and the fire slowly disappeared. She turned back to Miliani. "Alright, what do you want?" she said though her teeth.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"I've just lost my mother; how would I feel?" she shot back. Miliani didn't answer. "I thought so. I'm going to the training field," she stated. She walked back in her room and opened the chest at the foot of the bed. The fire hadn't done any damage to the room at all. She took out her bow and arrows before walking back out. Miliani was standing in the same place staring at her in shock. "See you later, Miliani." She sidestepped the old woman and made her way to the training fields.

"Kali, wait up!" She turned as Murtagh came down the stairs she had just come. He had a bow in his hand. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she said as they walked side by side. They reached the training fields and walked over to the shooting practice. Only one of the targets where free.

Murtagh looked at her, "We'll share?"

Kali nodded, "Yeah, that's fine." Murtagh strung his bow and aimed at the target.

"Oh, look. The little children are trying to act like big adults!" said one of the guards. All of them started to laugh. The one who had started talking was laughing the loudest until he yelled in pain. An arrow was imbedded in his shoulder, very near his neck. All of them looked at Murtagh, but his eyes were on Kali.

Her bow was in her hand. "Opps," she said as she started to walk towards the man. She grabbed the arrow as they stared at her in shock, "I missed." She yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. The man yelled in pain. Her eyes flashed. They looked like a dragon's eye before turning back to normal gold.

She headed back to Murtagh, a small, embarrassed smile on her face. He just smiled and took a shot. They spent the rest of the morning practicing archery. Although they were small, they hit the bull's-eye every time. They made their way to the kitchens to have something to eat. "So, what would you like to do later?" he asked as they sat down.

"I don't know. I was thinking of going to...err one of the places I like to go to," she said, "It's in the forest, hidden so well that no one can find it unless they know where it is. It's very nice there. Very pretty."

"Do you want to go?" Murtagh asked.

"Well...I want to go, but not by myself. No one knows of it and I don't want to tell a lot of people. The only person that I went with...well, mummy can't come with me," she replied quietly, "But I want to show you. You'll like it."

Murtagh just nodded. They ate and left their stuff in their room before making their way to the fields again. They passed it and went into the surrounding trees. Kali took his hand and they made their way through the trees. They jumped over a low wall and carried on, this time going uphill. Once they reached the top they turned right. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course! If not I wouldn't have brought you here," she replied as she pulled his arm.

"Brought me where?" They passed through the trees and stood on the edge of a small, clear pool, fish swimming and dancing in its depth. Water flowed into the pool from a small waterfall on the far side of the clearing. The trickling of water and songs of the birds where the only sounds around them. Murtagh was at loss for words.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kali said as she let go of his hand and started to climb a tree.

"Very. Where are you going?"

"Wait a second." She grabbed something from the tree jump down with a small eagle in her hand. One of the eagle's wings looked damaged and was bandaged. The eagle stood on her hand that was covered with a leather glove. "This is Marlon. I found him a few days ago and I brought him here. Something had attacked him."

Murtagh hesitantly held out his hand to stroke his undamaged wing. _My king, you need not be afraid of me, _Marlon said.

"He speaks?" Murtagh asked, "Wait, what do you mean, 'my king'? I'm not royalty."

"I don't know, he said that to me as well."

_Both of you have powers people do not understand, correct?_ They both nodded._ Those powers are not human, nor elven, nor dwarven. Not even that of a Dragon Rider. Those powers are powers of demons._

"Demons! We are not demons!" Murtagh yelled.

_Oh, but you are. And you are not just any demons. You are the lost line of royalty of the demons. Both of you, from your mothers' side. They did not show power but it was in their blood._

"I've never heard of demons," Kali stated, "At least none that are real."

_Your majesty, they are very real but the world will destroy them if they are out in the open. Elves, dwarves, humans and Dragon Riders alike were afraid of them,_ Marlon looked at both of them,_ Long ago, they killed anyone in the villages that were thought to be demons and so they hid, in the Spine, but no one knows where they hid. The birds, mammals, replies, any creature that lives in the wild know what happened in the past. We keep it alive while humans, elves and the rest made sure that nothing was ever told about them. We all knew we had to keep it alive, especially when the royal family disappeared. So many generations have died; none ever finding the other half therefore none able to claim the thrones of Aquila, until now._

Kali and Murtagh looked at each other. She smiled slightly before looking away. "You know, we should really get going."

"Yeah," Murtagh agreed.

Kali placed Marlon back in the tree. She quickly climbed back down and they started to make their way back to the castle. "Incredible," she whispered, "At two years, I'm royalty."

"You're already royalty, Kali. You're the king's daughter."

"But I never really have been told I have a whole lot of people to rule over," she stated, "What about you? You took it rather well."

"I think I'm in shock. My mother always used to call me a prince. I guess now I know why," he laughed, "So...what do we do?"

"You know what? I'm going to have a life and when I'm older, I'll see what I'll do. I don't get it when Marlon said none ever finding the other half."

"I don't either," Murtagh stated, "We'll find out eventually."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next three years flew by, Murtagh and Kali getting closer together. Miliani was found dead two years after Andra's death. She had taken care of Murtagh and Kali and refused to keep them apart for longer than necessary even went the king had forbidden them to be together in the same room. Once Miliani has died, Murtagh was under Tornac's care and Kali was under the care of so many she had lost count. The reason why she had lost count was that she had a different nanny almost every day. They were lucky if they survived two and it didn't stop Kali and Murtagh from trying to meet whenever possible.

Half a year before Miliani's death, Kali and Murtagh had been hiding in the poor parts of the city so that the guards wouldn't find them. That day they had made many new friends, who called themselves Street Rats and whenever they got the chance, they took money and food to them so they wouldn't starve. Kali had noticed that there was a crack in the city walls near the square of Rock, as the street rats called it. The square was exactly that; rock.

When Kali had found the crack she had gone into it and arrived outside the walls, very near the forest. It was big enough to lead a horse through as long as the horse walked slowly and didn't panic from the enclosed space. She and Murtagh went every time possible to go hunting and brought their catches through the crack. They knew that bringing them through the gates would cause a lot of suspicion especially if they brought five or six deer each.

It was night, the only time they could meet. Tornac knew that Kali and Murtagh met in his room; he had once caught them asleep on the bed in the morning. They knew that they would be in trouble if any of the nannies's caught them together in Kali's room. Tornac understood why Miliani had kept them together. They could calm each other down in seconds if the other was angry, they knew what was wrong if the other was down and most importantly, they were happy when they were together. He could see the differences when they were apart.

There was a soft knocking on the door. Murtagh quickly opened it and let the five-year-old Kali in. She tumbled inside in her rush to get in and fell. The door was slammed shut. Murtagh helped Kali off the floor, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied as she rubbed her side, "Have you ever noticed the floor is very hard?" they looked at each other before laughing. After five minutes she choked, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever said!"

"Yeah, well I think you went nuts since you started to get a nanny a day," Murtagh laughed as he sat on his bed. He patted a space beside him and Kali sat down.

"Well, it's not my fault that what's-her-name can't handle me. She's the one who's doing a bad job," Kali huffed playfully, "It's alright for you. Tornac understands you and can teach you everything you want. My nannies think I need to act like a lady. As if I will! I like myself as I am. I like to be comfortable and able to defend myself!"

"Hey, I don't blame you. I've see the ladies of the court faint because of what they wear," Murtagh said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "And I don't want that to happen to you."

Kali giggled slightly, "Remember Lady Parrie?"

"Yes," Murtagh laughed, "Poor thing; very embarrassing if you ask me. Dead to the world, in the middle of the court. I don't know how she could just stay in the court."

Kali was laughing by now. She laughed so much that she fell of the bed. Murtagh helped her back onto the bed. "I miss this," she said.

"You know, your father hasn't managed to find anyone to take care of you tomorrow. Do you want to come with me to the market? The street rats want to see you and they want us to go hunting again. Tornac can't come."

"I don't know. I mean daddy might find out and get angry," she looked at him with a smile, "But, then again, we'll be in the forest. What's life without a risk?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh and Kali saddled their horses. Murtagh rode on Tornac and Kali on her black horse, Shadow. They quickly passed the castle gate and onto the busy street of Uru'Baen. "You know, I was wondering what would happen if your father did find out," Murtagh said quietly as they made their way east, to the poor part.

"The worst he can do is kill me," Kali replied evenly, "But I'm too valuable for him to kill." She gave him a sideways glance.

"Catch that thief!"

Murtagh and Kali turned and saw a small three year old running towards them. She was dressed in rags and soldiers were running after her._ Damn it!_ Kali thought as she turned her horse around into a dark alley. She quickly pulled up her hood so that it hid her face and circled the house. She galloped beside the soldiers and made Shadow bump into the other horses. Kali pushed the soldier off his horse, then another and another. Soon, all the soldiers were thrown off and she galloped after the little girl. She picked her up by the collar and placed her in front of her, while Shadow galloped after Murtagh. Soon they reached the Rock Square where they were greeted by everyone.

"Storm! We were wondering when you were going to come!" yelled a boy.

"Yeah, we would have come earlier if we hadn't gotten sidetracked, wouldn't we, Luka?" Kali looked at the little girl in front of her. She nodded slightly.

"But, I was hungry," she whispered meekly, "Mother didn't let me eat."

"Don't worry; we'll get you something to eat," Murtagh said as he dismounted, "We came here to get food for you lot anyway. One more mouth is hardly going to make a difference."

Kali and Murtagh made their way through the crack and went into the forest quickly. After a few hours, they came back with eleven deer in total. Everyone cheered as they saw what they had caught; everyone, except Luka. She was staring at the wall, hunched over her knees, silently crying. Kali made her way over to Luka. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Luka looked up but didn't move position, "Mummy and daddy are going to leave me in the forest tonight. That's why they didn't give me anything to eat. They said that they can save the food for themselves, like that they don't go hungry."

Kali was horrified._ WHAT IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL ARE THEY THINKING!! How could they leave her?!_

_Because they don't want a cursed child,_ another part of her mind said.

_Cursed my arse,_ Kali thought bitterly. "Don't worry, Luka. I won't leave you. You won't be by yourself."

"Really," Luka asked hopefully.

"I promise."_ What am I saying?_ Kali looked at her up and down, "But first, you need to eat something. I know you're not going to like what I say but you have to go back to your mummy and daddy. They need to leave you in the forest so I can get you. I can't take you now because then your parents will think that you've been kidnapped and if they find me, I'm going to be in big trouble. Do you want me to get into trouble?"

Luka shook her head, "No. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Good, now let's get you something to eat." Kali took her by the hand and led her over to where the deer were being cooked. While Luka waited for the food, Kali took Murtagh to the side and told him what Luka had said.

"Kali, are you insane?! You can't take care of her!"

"Watch me," she turned back to Luka and helped her with the food. Once they knew that they weren't needed anymore they said their goodbyes. Everyone complained, as usual. But they said that if Kali didn't get back, her father would be very angry. They all knew who Kali's father was so they stopped complaining, but they were unwilling to said goodbye.

They rode back quickly to the castle and left their horse at the stable. Kali quickly made her way to her room. Just as she reached her door a page boy appeared at her side. "Milady, the king would like to speak with you in the throne room."

"Alright."_ 'Would like' sounds like I have a choice. It's more of an order than a choice,_ she huffed as she made her way to the throne room. She opened the doors and walked in. Just as she stepped in, the doors slammed shut behind her. She jumped and looked around the room in panic.

"Where were you today?" She jumped as her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

"N-nowhere!" she turned around quickly.

"Really? Then why did my men see you in the market?" he asked as he sat on the throne, "Or was it just their imagination?"

"I wasn't there," Galbatorix looked furious. Kali felt his mind brush against hers and quickly raised her shields. He attacked her mind but her shields didn't falter. "No, daddy please," she panicked as she clutched her head in pain, "Please, I didn't go." She felt him disappear from her head but did not lower her shields.

He stood up, sword in hand, and walked closer to Kali. The aura surrounding him was menacing. "If you weren't in the market, where were you then?" he said coldly.

Kali looked at her feet and mumbled, "I was with M-Murtagh."_ Technically, it's not a lie, _she thought.

"And what did I tell you about being with him?" he asked.

"To not to," she replied, "But he's my friend."

Galbatorix looked enraged, "What?!" Kali started to back away in fear as he stormed closer to her, "You will never say that again, do you hear me?! He is not your friend and he never will be! He's dangerous!"

Something inside Kali snapped, "Why?! Just because he's the son of Morzan?!" she yelled back, "Well you know what?! I'm your daughter, the daughter of Galbatorix! That's worse than being Morzan's son!!"

Kali saw him snap as well. Galbatorix swung his sword at her, aiming at her neck. Kali ducked but the sword caught her temple and the sword slit all the way to her chin. She closed her eyes but didn't make a sound. Galbatorix looked horrified as she straightened and opened her eyes, the blood from the wound dribbling down her cheek. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and betrayal but mostly fierce determination. She stared at him for a second before running out of the throne room. She ran down the corridor to her room. She kept running and running until she crashed into someone.

"Kali, what happened?" Murtagh asked. He saw the blood trickling down her cheek and soak her top. "Who did that to you?"

"Not here," she said quietly. She dragged him to his room.

"Sit," Murtagh demanded as he pointed to the bed. Kali sat down obediently as Murtagh placed a basing of water on the bedside table. He soaked a cloth in it before gently cleaning her cheek. He placed the cloth back in the water, making the water turn pink. Once the wound was clean, he opened one of the draws and pulled out a small medic bag. He opened it and pulled out a few herbs and a needle and thread. Murtagh started to sew the wound close. "You're lucky you even taught me how to do this," he said quietly as he finished the stitches. He started to make a paste with the herbs.

"It was dad," Kali stated. Murtagh gripped the bowl in his hands tightly until his knuckles turned white. Kali saw what he was doing, "Murtagh, stop."

"I can't help it, Storm," he said. She smiled slightly remembering that was what the street rats called her. Murtagh started to apply the paste over the stitches before he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she replied quietly, "But I'm not staying in the castle. Maybe I'll go to the forest around the city. Like that my father can't catch me and I can still be close to see you. And I'm sure you would give Tornac any excuse to go hunting."

"Well, that's true. Anyway if anyone can escape this castle and Uru'Baen, it would be you. You're number one for being under someone's nose without them knowing it's you," Murtagh smirked.

"I was thinking that maybe if I take enough, Luka and I can stay in the city with the street rats. If not, I'll take Luka out to the forest and we'll live there. I'm not going to let her live on the streets by herself for something that isn't her fault," Kali replied solemnly, "Then again, with the other kids we won't be by ourselves."

"When you find out where you are going to stay, send Marlon," he said. Kali was silent, staring at the window. Murtagh quietly stated, "Don't worry. With you, Luka will be fine. She needs you."

Kali laughed bitterly. "I'm not an adult, Murtagh. I'm five, soon to be on the run from the king and having to take care of a three-year-old. Not that I mind, because Luka is like my little sister that I never had, but it's the fact that her family is going disown her and is going to leave her stranded in the forest alone, just because she's cursed! It's not even a real curse!" she yelled, standing up, "We're the ones that are cursed, having to live like this; everyone wanting to kill us because of our fathers! No child our age should have to feel like this, have to worry every night that you might wake up with a knife in your heart," she said quietly. She looked up at him for a second. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't. It's the truth whether we like it or not. Even Miliani used say that we don't act the age we should be because of what we are."

"Our carer was always the one to notice everything. Eyes of a hawk she had," she added quietly, "I miss her."

"So do I," Murtagh replied. They stayed in silence for a second. "Come on, we should start packing your things so you can leave."

They made their way out of the door and down part of the long corridor before stepping into another room. Eragon guessed it was Kali's. They started to look everywhere, putting anything they thought would be useful on the bed. They were almost done when they heard a knock on the door. Murtagh looked at Kali in panic. She held a finger on her lips, telling him to keep quiet. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Tornac," came the reply, "I know Murtagh's in there." Murtagh rushed forward and dragged Tornac in before slamming the door shut again. He looked around the room quickly. "What's going on in here?"

"Kali's leaving," Murtagh stated as Kali was busy putting the things she needed in a bag. "She's going to help Luka but she might not leave the city. If she does, we've agreed that she will stay near the forest."

"What?! And how will you escape the castle, Kali? Both of you know, as well as I do that every gate has at least four guards and that any magic can be detected by Galbatorix. How are you going to take care of Luka? You are only five."

"Don't you think I know that, Tornac?!" she exploded. She turned around and let him take a good look at her face. The scar was covered by the paste but he could tell what lay underneath it. "I know I'm five! I know Luka is three! But, damn it, I am not going to let her die in the forest nor am I going to let my father carry on slicing me to pieces! I have bloody had it with him! I can hunt for myself and take care of myself and Luka, just as I have been doing for the past year and a half with the Street Rats! While I'm free from my father, I can help Luka; if I don't, she will die," she whispered fiercely, "She's like my sister, Tornac and the street rats can only do so much for her. If I'm there, they won't go hungry and I'm with my family."

Tornac looked at them both for a second, "Alright, fine. But totally disagree with you running, Kali. I know Murtagh would want to go with you but that is something I can't let happen. He is under my care until the king says otherwise. I wish you luck, though. And if by any chance you do go to the street rats, make sure to tell us. We'll visit you and I'm sure Murtagh wouldn't mind being with everyone either."

"Thank you, Tornac," she said solemnly. Murtagh helped Kali pack as Tornac walked out the door. Outside the sky was darkening quickly.

"You should go," Murtagh stated as he opened the window, "Now, before your father calls for you."

"Thank you, Murtagh, for helping me," Kali said quietly. She was quiet for a moment, "My father will find out soon. He will be sending soldiers out to the city thinking I won't get far. It will be a while before I can come back. I'll have to hide whilst they search everywhere."

"Where are you going to hide?" he asked.

"I was thinking the Spine. I can get there fast, even with Luka, and after the army vanished in there I doubt father will willingly send more to find me."

Murtagh knew that Kali meant that she was going to find Aquila. Outside, a bell struck, "I have to go." She climbed up on the window ledge before she turned back to look at Murtagh. She smiled before quickly kissing him and jumping off the ledge.

She quickly climbed down the wall into the courtyard. She pulled up her hood and silently made her way through the courtyard avoiding any guards that passed. She made her way to the stables and took Shadow out of his stall. She saddled him up and silently led him out and joined a group of servants that were making their way back to their homes. She led him through the gates, the guards not giving her a second glance as she passed.

She quickly mounted Shadow and cantered eastward towards the square. A few of the street rats were sleeping on the stone, no other shelter left for them to sleep under. No one stopped her as she dismounted and made her way through the crack in the wall, leading Shadow behind her. The tunnel was dark, but Kali knew the tunnel like the back of her hand. Once out of the tunnel, the moonlight helped her make her way into the forest.

She quietly rode Shadow in the trees, slowly searching with her mind for Luka. After a few minutes of searching she felt the minds of two people; one child and an adult. The child she knew was Luka and the child was scared. Kali galloped in the direction from where the thoughts were coming from. She galloped onwards as she saw a man raise a knife. Luka tried to run from him but tripped over a tree root.

Kali was horrified and angry. She pulled out her bow and took an aim. She loosened the arrow; it sailed towards the man and went straight through his throat. He fell to the ground, dead. Kali stopped the horse and dismounted. Luka stared at her before backing away from her. "Luka," Kali lowered her hood, "Luka, it's me. Kali."

Luka stared at her. "You came," she whispered. She sounded so happy, Kali had to smile.

"Luka, we are not going to go back to Uru'Baen, at least, not yet. I want to go and find a...place first. But I think that we have to go somewhere else first." She handed Luka a cloak and helped her up into the saddle.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

"If you're tired, you should go to sleep," Kali stated, "As for where we're going, we're going to Carvahall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey to Carvahall took them a week. Kali had removed the paste and stitches the next day she had found Luka, leaving behind a monstrous scar. They had gotten Marlon who had gotten the hang of flying after three years of being grounded. Luka had asked too many questions so Kali had said that she would answer them when they were safe. Luka didn't understand; Kali hadn't said why they were going so far away from home.

Kali and Luka made their way through the small village. "Kali, what do you need to do here?"

"I need to find someone. I need to ask them a question," Kali replied as she dismounted. She spotted a small boy and made her way over, "Hello. What's your name?"

The small boy looked up, "Hello, I'm Eragon."

"I'm Kali. Eragon, could you tell me where Brom is?" she asked.

The boy thought for a moment, "He's in his house, over there," he said as he pointed to a small shabby house.

"Thank you." She made her way over to Luka, "I have to go in that house for a moment. Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"Can I stay?"

"Yes, but make sure you stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." She tied Shadow to a post and made her way over to the house. She knocked on the door quietly. An old man opened the door, "Are you Brom?"

"Aye, what do you want?"

"I need to speak with you, in private." Brom opened the door and let her in. He closed the door with a sharp snap. Kali turned, "I need the book of Aquila."

Brom's eyes widened, "WHAT?! What makes you think I have it?! And even if I did, why would I give it to you?!"

"First of all, you are not denying it and secondly because I have more use for it than you do," Kali stated. She looked at him directly in the eye, "I need that book. It's the only way I can live. The Varden would kill me even before I step ten hundred thousand miles near the Beors and I can't go back to the Empire; I don't have a death wish."

Brom looked at her sharply, "Apart from surviving, why should I give you that cursed book?"

Kali nodded slightly, looking out of the window. "Look out of the door, Brom. Tell me what you see."

Brom flung the door open, "All I see is Eragon playing with a little girl," he said as he sat down opposite her after closing the door.

"Exactly. I'm not doing this for me; but for her. I ran from the Empire and in doing so I stopped her from being killed by her own father. She has been disowned because she is supposedly cursed. I have been helping that little girl for one and a half years and she is like a sister to me. I helped her and I'm the only one who can help her, but I can't help her if the Empire is after me. I need a place to hide and I know that the Varden won't help me," she stated.

"Why are you running from the Empire? You're only five...more or less."

"Yes, I'm five, Brom, but I have seen thing that no child, older or not, should ever see. I have seen so many people killed; I've seen my own father, the king of all people, kill my mother! And I saw a friend almost die if I had not stopped it! Don't you see, Brom?!" Kali started to shout getting louder and louder with each sentence, "I need to get that book! Not for me but for her! For my sister, Luka! So that she is safe! She's three for god's sake! I don't give a damn what happens to me! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS THAT, THAT LITTLE GIRL, THAT IS PLAYING WITH YOUR SON, IS SAFE!!!" Kali looked horrified, a tear falling down her face, "I shouldn't have said that," she whispered, "I'm sorry; I'll leave," she quickly ran out of the door, "LUKA! We're going! NOW!" She quickly untied Shadow from the post. She turned and saw Luka staring at her.

"But I want to play! I want to stay with Eragon!" she protested.

"No Luka! We're going!" Kali shouted.

"I don't want to go!"

"FINE! You don't want to come with me?! That's fine! Where are you going to stay?! On the streets?! If you want to, that's FINE! JUST DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME WHEN YOU'RE HALF DEAD!" She quickly mounted Shadow and galloped out of the village into the trees.

She galloped for an hour before she crashed into a branch. It threw her off Shadow and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. She started to sob. Shadow stopped galloping and plodded to Kali. He nickered slightly. "Ok, ok," she said as she rubbed his neck, "I'll go back." She slowly got off the ground and remounted before heading back to the village.

Once she reached the outskirts of the village, she stopped. She saw Luka playing with Eragon again, this time supervised by two adults. Kali hid behind a house and watched them playing. She looked so happy. She realised that she was wearing different clothes.

"You know, she loves you." Kali jumped and turned. Brom stood behind her.

"I know," she sniffed.

"You've been crying," it wasn't a question but a statement.

"First time in three years," she said quietly. Brom looked at her sadly. Kali turned back and saw Luka looking her way. She gave a small yell, before she ran straight at her. "I'm sorry," she said as Luka hugged her.

"I know. I missed you."

"I've only been gone for an hour or two," Kali laughed quietly, "But I missed you too."

"Don't leave me," Luka begged, "Please."

Kali looked up at the adults then back down at Luka. "Maybe it's best if someone did take care of you. Someone that is not me; someone who knows how to take care of you."

"NO! I'm staying with you! I want my sister! I want to stay with you! I don't want a mummy and daddy! They hurt me! They don't love me!" Luka cried.

"Lukie," Kali was at loss for words. She looked around again, before looking at Brom. "Ok," she said looking back at her, "But if I say run, you run as if a dragon is running after you. If I say hide, you do it and if I say we're going, we go, alright?"

Luka nodded quickly, already mounting Shadow. A woman came up to her. "Dear, I'm Eragon's auntie. I gave her some clothes but there's some left in the house. I want you to take them. No listen," she said as Kali was going to interrupt, "I have two boys and they are most certainly not going to fit in them. They are boy's clothes so Luka can move about easier and she won't catch a cold."

"Ok," Kali said quietly. The woman walked into one of the houses and came out a few minutes later with a small bundle of clothes. She handed them to Kali. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, dear. If you ever need a place to stay, there is always room."

"Thank you, but we really need to get going. I have a feeling that the Empire's soldiers will be here soon and I don't want them to see me. A five year old girl alone; I don't even want to think of what they'll do," Kali replied as she mounted. She started at a brisk trot out of the village. Before she could reach the outskirts, Brom blocked their way.

He stood beside the horse and pulled out a small red-leather book before passing it to her. "You need it more that I do."

"Thank you, Brom. And don't worry," she whispered as she leaned over the saddle do Luka couldn't hear, "I won't tell anyone Eragon is your son or that you were a Dragon Rider." She winked.

"How do you know?" he whispered fiercely.

"The eyes show one thing, but the nose says a different story," she looked back at Eragon, "He smells a lot like you and Selena. I'm guess she's his mother?" Brom nodded slowly. "Thought so. Anyway, we should go. You should be proud of him. After all, not everyone's son will one day be a Dragon Rider." Shadow started a slow trot, leaving Brom to stare after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks went by before Kali and Luka reached the Woadark Lake. Every night Kali would put Luka to sleep and then read the book Brom had given her. She found the book very biased. It said all demons where evil and they should be rid from the world. Kali scoffed. She was a supposed demon and she wasn't _exactly_ evil.

The book indicated that their sanctuary was near the Woadark Lake but they were not the only ones who lived in the Spine. It said that the races that were on the verge of extinction found sanctuary and lived there with the demons where they all helped each other.

"Kali?" She looked up from the book and saw Luka sleepily trying to get up. The moon was gone and the fire illuminated the clearing they were staying in for the night. The Woadark Lake on their left; on the right side of the lake was a meadow that was blocked by a mountain and other mountains clustered behind it.

"Sweetie, go back to sleep. It's very late." Luka nodded sleepily and lay back down on the blanket, falling asleep within seconds. Kali smiled slightly._ Marlon? Is it true that there are more extinct creatures that are in fact in the Spine with the demons?_

_That is true, your majesty,_ said Marlon, _and you rule all of them._

_What?!_

_All the creatures could not live together, _he explained,_ so one of your ancestors made suggestions and they were set. All the creatures lived together, helping each other if necessary and they appointed him ruler. After that any that have his lineage will take place as ruler._

_But I don't want to live as royalty!_

_Calm down, child! Although it is your title you are not treated as royalty if you so wish. In fact your ancestors never made a palace for themselves. Every generation lived in the biggest oak in the Spine. They hunted and dressed as regular people; they were like you, not wanting to be royalty or let people help them but helping anyone and anything,_ Marlon stated, _Now, go to sleep!_

Kali did as she was told and lay down on her blanket. Soon she was half asleep. Something rustled in the bushes. She quickly reached for her knife, now wide awake. She looked at the bush, her knife held ready for an attack. She saw a pure white horn emerge from the bush, closely followed by a white horse's head, neck and then body. Kali gasped.

_Your Majesty,_ he said with a nod. The horse turned his head to Shadow,_ Pegasus,_ he nodded again.

"Pegasus! What the heck?!" she turned to Shadow, "What does he mean and don't you dare say you don't know!" Shadow looked accusingly at the unicorn before there were two bumps growing on his sides. They kept growing until they became beautiful feather wings. "Oh my..."

_Milady, please do not be upset that I did not tell you,_ said Shadow.

"No, it's not that," Kali whispered, "You're beautiful," she reached out a hand and stroked his wings, "And soft," she laughed. She turned to the unicorn and asked, "What is your name? And why are you here?"

_I am Azra,_ said the unicorn._ I am here because I felt one of royal blood near the gates of Aquila. I was not the only one; everyone in Aquila has felt you coming but we did not want to risk coming in daylight for your companion is human,_ he replied as he indicated to Luka.

"She may be human but she is my friend. Where I go, she goes and I am going into Aquila; she will come with me," she said fiercely, "If anyone harms her they will have to go through me."

_Of course, your majesty._

They heard a little giggle. Kali turned and saw Luka sitting up. "He looks pretty," she said as she looked at Shadow and the Azra. She got up and touched Shadows wing, giggling again.

"She won't do anything," Kali stated.

_Very well,_ said Azra,_ if you wish, you do not need to sleep on the ground. I can take you into Aquila and you may sleep in your home. The human will not be harmed._

"Thank you. Come on, Luka," she said as she picked up her blanket.

"Where are we going?"

"To sleep in my house," Kali replied._ That felt so strange. I'm five and I have my own house. Incredible!_ Kali and Luka mounted Shadow, after his insistence, and they had their way around the lake. Luka was dozing in the saddle. They reached the other side of the lake and stood in front of the mountain. Azra placed the tip of his horn on the flat of the mountain. The face cracked and swung inwards. They walked through the tunnels and the doors slammed shut. They walked into the cave and a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Milady, I am Faro, guard of Aquila. You must realize that any human, elf or dwarf will be killed if they pass the gates. She-"

"Do not finish!" Kali shouted, "I am not leaving her! She will pass with me and she will not be harmed! If she is harmed, I will leave!" Her eyes flashed gold again.

_Her Majesty is tired, guard,_ said Shadow,_ it would go you well to open the gate and let her sleep. The child is three; she cannot do any harm. _

"Very well. But mark my words, when very creature hears of this, there will be an instant uproar," Faro stated as the side of the cave opened. Shadow trotted through with Azra beside him.

_I will leave you now, Milady,_ he said. He trotted off, going west. Shadow headed south. Soon they were in front of a huge oak tree. Shadow nickered and Kali dismounted, taking a very sleepy Luka with her.

_Sleep well, Kali._

"You too, Shadow." She opened the door after finding the concealed handle. She dragged Luka in, looking around before finally finding a bed. She placed her on it and covered her with the thick blanket. Luka snuggled into the warm and was instantly asleep. Kali climbed into the bed too, not wanting to leave her by herself._ Tomorrow is going to be a long day,_ she thought before she fell asleep.

**N/A: 14 pages! I thought I had better leave it at that coz I know some people don't like reading very long things. (my friend being one of them) Anyway, I was thinking of putting the rating up, just to play safe. Part 2 is not graphic but still I don't really want to risk it.**

**Also, you will notice that Kali doesn't act her age because of her dragon side. Dragons mature faster that people.**

**I know that the chap before this has Latin in it. I didn't want a language Eragon knew.**

**For Naruto's biggest fan: Soz I didn't email it but the site is: .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 Nineteen Years Of Hell**

**Part 2**

Kali woke up to the sounds of shouting and angry animals. She looked over at Luka. She was still sound asleep. Kali quietly got out of the bed and walked out of the tree, grabbing her hunting knife on the way out. She hid the knife as she followed the noises into an immense clearing. There were so many creatures that there was hardly any space to move in. She recognised many of the creatures from the book Brom had given her; chimaeras, fairies, hydras, leprechauns, pegasi, unicorns, phoenixes, vampires, demons, werewolves and maenads.

She stood in awe as she stared at each creature; the chimaeras with the front of a lion, the middle of a goat, the rear of a snake, and the heads of all three creatures; the fairies that look like tiny humans with butterfly-like wings; the hydras, dragons with fearsome nine heads; leprechauns who were small old men with grey beards and twinkling eyes that never tell lies, although they don't always tell the whole truth; the pegasi with their feather wings folded gracefully around their body; the unicorns with their pure white coats and shining horns that could heal even the most vicious of wounds; the phoenixes, birds of flame that are reborn from its ashes; vampires who drink human blood to survive; demons that stood in human shape; the werewolves with the human growing hair all over their body and growing a snout and claws, but still retaining their basic human shape in the full moon and lastly the maenads, women who danced and celebrated fertility yet could tear a human apart (not all were women, just most).

All the creatures were arguing and shouting, not letting Kali understand what they were talking about. "ENOUGH!!!" she screamed. They all were silent in seconds and stared at her, "You will never hear what the other is saying with all this noise! How will you discus whatever is wrong if you are not heard and neither is the people around you?!" They all stared at her, some looking slightly guilty.

_We are sorry, your majesty,_ said Azra as he stepped forward.

"Why are you all arguing?" she asked.

_Many have heard that there is a human in Aquila_, he replied,_ they do not feel that the human should live,_ _because the humans and the rest will kill us._

"Really? Well, have you or Shadow or even Faro told anyone what I said last night?" The unicorn shook his head. "Anyone who dares harm that little girl will have to go through me!" she yelled at all of them, "And, honestly, I have more common sense than you! You kill anyone that is human or elven or dwarven but then you say they kill you!"

"It's for self preservation!" yelled a werewolf currently in his human form.

"You kill them for revenge!" Kali yelled back, "You do what they do to you. They kill your loved ones and you kill those that killed those that killed them. In doing so you kill someone else's loved one and then they're after your blood!" she looked at all of them, "You hurt that girl and I'll be after your blood. I don't give a damn if I'm royalty and I shouldn't kill you but, damn it, I will!" Everything was silent for a second.

"KALI!!!"

Kali's eyes flashed gold. Before she could run back to the house, she appeared in her room, with Luka safely behind her in a dark purple mist. She was surprised, but hid it well. A werewolf was snarling in front of her. Her eyes were still in their dragon slits. "Dare touch her," she whispered fiercely, "and you die." The werewolf stopped snarling as he realized who he was messing with, but looked at Luka with a haunting gaze. Luka shuffled closer to Kali, terrified of the man. "Get out of my house," she demanded. The werewolf stayed where he was. "I SAID OUT!!!!!" The werewolf was engulfed by flames. She pointed at the door and he flew into it, taking the door off its hinges. Kali waved her hand and the door flew back into place, slamming shut with enough force for it to break again.

Luka was silently crying behind her. "It's ok, Lukie," Kali said as she hugged her, "They won't hurt you anymore."

"I'm scared," Luka whispered.

"Look, why don't we go outside? If you stay with me they won't hurt you," Kali suggested. Luka nodded quietly. They slowly made their way outside, Luka holding Kali's hand like a lifeline. Everywhere they went there was someone who looked like they would kill the little girl clutching her hand. Kali glared at anyone that approached them who had that look in their eye. Kali and Luka explored Aquila, passing quickly through the huge market that was surrounded by massive oak, though not as big as her house. In fact, her tree had at least five floors, none of them explored.

They passed the market and other trees. They stopped by a mountain that jutted out of the forest floor. There was an opening, like the opening of a tunnel, big enough to fit a dragon a thousand years old. Kali felt a strong urge to go into the mountain; it felt as if there was something calling her, wanting her to explore. "Kali?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you want to go in?" Luka asked.

"Yes, I would," Kali stated as she looked into the gloom. She felt Luka take her hand and gently dragged her inside. They walked in the semi-darkness until they reached an inner cave. The cave was bigger than the tunnel. It had a hole in the ceiling that let the light in. At the far end were two throne-like chairs. Kali slowly walked up to them. She stepped closer to the one on the left while Luka stayed standing in the centre of the cave, admiring its vastness._ I wish Murtagh was here,_ she thought before she hesitantly placed her hand on the armrest of the chair.

She felt a sudden surge through her body and something shift in her mind. Kali quickly took her hand away from the chair and stepped away quickly.

_God, what was that?_ she heard a voice say. She knew that voice too well.

_Murtagh?_ Kali called.

_Kali? My god! What happened? How are you and Luka? Did you find Aquila?_ he asked quickly.

_Yeah I found it,_ she replied, dazed._ We're both fine, except that they want to kill Luka._

_THEY WHAT?!_ Murtagh shouted, _I swear if I was there right now I'd..._

_Murtagh? Are you there?_

"I think I'm more here than there." Kali spun around so quickly she almost fell. Murtagh looked at her in bewilderment. "How did I get here?"

"I don't..." she trailed off, "I think I did something like that this morning. I hear Luka scream and before I could run I was already there," she explained. She looked at him in horror. "People are going to find out you're missing!"

"Actually, they won't," he smiled, "I asked Tornac if I could take a two week hunting trip by myself."

"He said yes?" Kali asked. That didn't sound like Tornac at all.

"Of course not! We were talking in the training fields! He said he'll _come_ with me, but he never said where. Later he said he'll come with me to the gates and then he'll go and visit his family while I go on the hunting trip. He said I needed to get out of the castle...and my room," he added quietly.

Kali was just about to say something when creatures started to pour through the tunnel. "Luka! Come here!" Kali grabbed her and stood in front of her. Murtagh stood next to Kali, blocking Luka from everyone else's view.

They all stopped as they saw Kali and Murtagh and started bowing. Murtagh and Kali looked at each other. "Kali, what are they?" he whispered as he looked at every different creature.

"Ok, let's see. That's a pegasus," she said pointing to the winged horse, "the horse with the horn is a unicorn. Seven headed dragon is a hydra; the mix of lion, goat and snake is a chimaera; phoenix is the bird that looks as if it's on fire. The little winged people are fairies; the ones that look like," she stopped for a second, "dwarves," she whispered, "are leprechauns. The rest that are human shape are werewolves, vampires, maenads and demons," she leaned close to him, "Werewolves are the hairy ones, vampires with the long teeth and red around the eyes; maenads are the woman or mostly, they'll have a sort of glow around them; and the demons are the ones that can change shape so some might have claws or a tail."

"Like you?"

"Yeah like...what?!" she yelled.

"You have a tail!" he said as he pointed at her rum.

Kali turned her head. There was a black fluffy tail swishing behind her. She moved her tail and stroked Murtagh's face with it. Luka giggled as she hit him on the back of the head. "Certainly is useful," she said. She looked at everyone, "Will one of you demons explain why I'm turning into a cat for no reason?!"

A woman stepped forward, "A demon is of age at two years, the age they find their animals unless their parents are not demons. Adults show their children how to find their shape if not, the child will find out by themselves at five or six."

"Kali, what's happening to your tail?"

She turned again and saw the hair fall of. Instead, it was cover in dark amethyst scales and the tip had a gold spike, "Quis venio volo?!" she yelled. She took a moment to realize what she said, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY??!!"

"Storm, stop," said Murtagh as looked into her eyes, "You only said, 'what's happening to me' in a different language...that I apparently didn't know I knew," he said with a small smile.

"I know what I said, Murtagh."

"Then why the heck did you ask?"

Kali looked at him, "You're impossible sometimes," she laughed, "And I'm not the only one with a tail," she said pointedly. Murtagh turned his head and he saw he had a tail covered with bronze scales. Kali and Luka burst out laughing from his look of horror.

_Milady, maybe you should have this conversation elsewhere,_ Shadow nickered, _somewhere private._

Kali looked around and saw everyone was looking at them. It unnerved her a little bit. She got Luka's hand, "Come on, Murtagh," she said as she got his hand, "We're going back to the-" Suddenly everything changed and they were back in the tree where Luka and Kali had slept in, "house," she finished in a whisper.

"Did you just...?"

"I think so," she said quietly._ I knew it was going to be a long day._

"Why did you think it was going to be a long day?" Murtagh asked.

Kali looked at him, "But I had my barriers up!"

_So I read your mind while your barriers are up?_

"Yes," Kali said nodding as if to emphasise the word more.

Murtagh looked at her, "I didn't say it to you. I said it to myself. My barriers are up too."

Kali turned her back to them and made her way into the room she had slept in. The bed had been made while she'd been gone. She threw herself on it and grabbed a pillow. She felt Murtagh climb on the bed too. Luka scampered up the stairs into the next floor. "Why couldn't we have a normal life?" she said as Murtagh hugged her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two weeks passed before Murtagh had to go back to the castle. By now, everyone in Aquila knew that messing with the little human girl meant they had to deal with the king and queen. Kali and Murtagh had found out that they could turn into dragons; Kali a dark amethyst and Murtagh bronze and Kali could also turn into a black puma. They had given Luka a few rides each once they got the hang of flying in their dragon forms. (They were five and seven therefore so were their dragon forms). They had also controlled their 'orior' as Murtagh called it. They found out that they had to will themselves to a place and they would appear in it.

Murtagh had said goodbye to everyone. Once people had realised they had to accept Luka, they were very friendly and they had made many new friends. Luka didn't want him to go and had made a very big fuss. Silently, Kali wouldn't have minded joining her but knew she was just going to make it worse.

Over the next three years, Kali and Luka lived in Aquila. Luka was taught healing and how to defend herself by a woman called Lisa. Kali learned the basic healing and was taught sword, knife, double blade and hand-to-hand combat from the werewolves and demons. She was also taught magic, like glamours or to change part of your body but most of it she found out herself. Murtagh would come whenever there was a full moon so they could feed off each other and they would fly together although those times were few and far apart. Kali had learned that only the royal family could turn into dragons unless they were mates to the royal family. Apparently, one of the royal family was a Dragon Rider and her male dragon could turn into a human. Also the royal family could sometimes be more that one form, like Kali.

Kali gathered as much information as she could from every type of creature and their history in those years. Murtagh had told her that her father had finally stopped looking for her and, Kali and Luka had decided that they would go back to Uru'Baen. Everyone said goodbye and Luka was surprised when a small grey pegasus called Thunder came to her and asked her if he could stay with her as her horse. Naturally, Luka had said yes. Shadow and Thunder flew for a week before Kali had made them conceal their wings and make the rest of the way on foot.

They decided that it was not needed for Luka to disguise herself; after all, no one would recognise her; she was no longer the scrawny little girl from three year previous. Kali, on the other hand, needed to put a glamour to hide the scar her father had given her and she changed the colour of her hair to blonde and changed her eyes to an icy-blue. Luka commented that her eyes looked like Murtagh's.

They had gone into the city walls without any trouble and had gone east. The street rats had welcomed them back with open arms. Surprisingly, in the years she had gone, a lot had changed. None of the street rats slept on the ground anymore. Many of the buildings that had once been unusable were now fixed enough so that there was shelter. The street rats had also learned that, together, they could do a lot more than by themselves.

That night, she had given Murtagh the shock of his life by appearing in the window. She had taken off the glamour and changed back into herself. The next day, they discussed what they would do. Kali agreed to stay with the street rats and Luka while Murtagh went back to the castle so Galbatorix wouldn't have another temper tantrum. "It wasn't pretty," that was all Murtagh had said. At night, Kali would come to his room and they would talk or just stay in each other's arms for the night. Almost always, they fell asleep like that until the sun rose and Kali climbed down the walls before anyone could spot her. The king had moved Murtagh into the Dragon Tower, although none of them knew why, but Kali still managed to reach his room. It went well for the next two years, until she was caught in Murtagh's room by the king himself.

Kali was wrapped in Murtagh's arms. He was still asleep. She longed to go back to sleep but the nightmare replayed in her head_._

_Murtagh looked older by six or seven year at least. He was kneeling in front of the throne, hands tied behind his back. A body was thrown beside him and Kali saw herself. She was older; her back bore bloody whiplashes and she wore rags. The older Kali looked up at Murtagh. "You will tell me, Morzansson," the king hissed. Murtagh looked at Kali. She quickly shook her head. Murtagh didn't answer. "Very well," he got off his throne and stood in front of Murtagh. Galbatorix placed a hand on his forehead._

_Murtagh closed his eyes in pain. After a few minutes, he started to scream. Kali tried to help him but she was held back by two people, although she couldn't see their face. The older Kali struggled and screamed, tears running down her bloody and dirty cheeks. Finally, the king removed his hand and Murtagh fell to his side. In that second, he looked at her, his eyes no long held the familiar sparkle; they looked hollow._

Kali had woken up so suddenly, she had gotten dizzy. She turned and looked at her side and saw Murtagh sleeping peacefully beside her. She found the room too stuffy and opened the window before going back to bed. That had been hours ago. She was slowly getting sleepier and soon fell asleep.

The door slammed open. Kali and Murtagh shot out of bed. Everything froze for a second. Kali looked at her father and quickly jumped out of the still open window before he could realize what she was doing. She quickly became invisible and raced out of the castle gates. Once she was in the safety of the market she became visible again and ran to the poor parts.

For the next two weeks, Kali didn't dare go to the castle nor did Murtagh come to the market. They didn't even risk talking in their minds. Luka and the street rats saw how down Kali was. They thought it was because she couldn't see Murtagh, and they were partly right. She was repeating the nightmare again and again. She couldn't understand what it meant. One day, Kali had gone to an old woman. She was blind but could tell anyone anything they wanted to know for a price. Kali had given the woman a few herbs and she told Kali that it was just a nightmare; that fate did not plan to have her punished for something she did not commit. Kali was left with doubt but she made herself forget the nightmare.

Just as Kali was going to snap at the beginning of the third week, Murtagh finally came to the rock square. They were so happy to see each other that they kissed before either one could do anything. They both had separated, blushing.

"Finally!" someone yelled, "We were wondering how long it was before you two would get together!" Everyone made noises of agreement.

Kali and Murtagh blushed harder._ Was I that obvious?_ they both thought. They read each other's thought's perfectly. They laughed quietly, before they sensed something was wrong. They looked around. Kali heard the soft trot of a horse. Shadow and Thunder were in the forest outside the gates and Tornac the horse was standing beside Murtagh. No other person in this area had a horse. If Tornac were to come, he would have come with Murtagh. Kali looked at Murtagh and they came to a silent understanding.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" they both yelled. In that second, everything was chaos. Everyone rushed to get under the shelters and lock the doors. Kali and Murtagh mounted Tornac, Murtagh in front, and set off at a gallop in the opposite direction from the other horse. They made their way through the dark alleys, making sure not to go into the populated areas. After they had reached the west wall, they stopped in a deserted square. Everything was unusually quiet. "I don't like this," Murtagh whispered as they dismounted.

"Me neither," she whispered back.

"And you shouldn't," a pale white man with blood red hair stepped out of one of the alleys.

_A shade! Shit! Since when does father have one!_ Kali panicked. She could feel Murtagh was the same. "What do you want?" Kali surprised herself by pulling of a casual tone.

"_I _don't want anything. On the other hand, the king does. He wants you back home," he mocked, "He promises that you can stay with Murtagh when you wish."

She looked at Murtagh. _What do you think? Should I go back? I mean, we found out what we wanted, Luka's safe and if father keeps his promise, I can stay with you. Those are the reasons I ran._

_I don't know, Kali. I would love for you to stay with me in the castle. It's lonely with only Tornac to talk to and we wouldn't have to go behind anyone's backs,_ he replied.

Kali nodded and looked back at the shade, "We'll go on one condition. No guards; those on the roofs can't follow us and we go without a struggle."

The shade nodded slightly. They mounted Tornac again as the shade mounted a black horse that had been hiding in the alley. They made their way through the market and into the castle gates. They left Tornac and the shade's horse in the stables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six years had passed. Galbatorix had kept his promise and Kali and Murtagh were never separated. During those years they had gotten even closer. Kali had a room opposite Murtagh's but had nothing inside it. Everything was in Murtagh's room. It was practically her room as well as his. They slept in the same bed, went to breakfast together; they everything together.

During that time, their love for each other grew. Four years after Kali had come back, Murtagh had felt a change in Kali and had started kissing her and touching her in way unimaginable. She realised what was wrong, but couldn't stop him; she didn't want to stop him. She had enough sense to say a spell before letting him do what he wanted. After that night, they were inseparable.

Kali, now sixteen, woke up, feeling ill. She quietly got out of the bed and put a robe on. She made her way to the bathroom in time to puke into the toilet. She felt Murtagh behind her and rubbed her back. Once she stopped, she rinsed her mouth. She moaned as her stomach muscles contracted. "I feel horrible."

"Maybe it's because you ate too much," Murtagh chuckled, "You have to admit you did eat a lot today." He wrapped his arms around her.

She removed his arms from her still sensitive stomach. "Look who's talking. You had a feast last night."

"With your father. I swear his staring made me lose a bit of my appetite." Murtagh's eighteenth birthday had been the previous day. Kali chuckled slightly. "Come on, back to bed."

Kali felt sick for the next few days; Murtagh had to force her to eat. Kali realised what might be wrong with her after a week since she had fallen sick. The only problem was she was too scared to find out.

"Sweetie, you should really go back to sleep," Murtagh said as he stood behind her. Kali was staring out of the window. She hadn't moved for half an hour.

_Alright, let's give it a go, _she thought. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Pardon?" Kali gave him a don't-act-stupid look. "Well, not really," he started, "I want a family, sure, just not yet."

"Thought so," she said as she stood up. She slipped under the covers. "Night. Love you." She blew out the candle.

"Love you too."

The next day, she and Murtagh were walking down the stairs to breakfast. She hadn't woken up all night, but the nausea was coming back with avenges and backup; wooziness. Halfway down the stairs she stopped. Everything was spinning. She felt the world tilt before being surrounded by darkness.

Kali woke up in a white room, the brightness hurting her eyes. She groaned as she felt she was about to retch. "Kali?" She turned her head. Murtagh was looking at her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. She sat up slowly, realizing she was in the infirmary._ Damn, I have to get out of here!_ She placed her feet on the floor in time for Nayara to come in.

"No you don't! Get back in that bed!" Kali immediately sat back on the bed. She had been there enough times to know you should never mess with her. "Now, how long have you been feeling sick?" she asked.

Kali didn't want to answer. She didn't want her suspicions to be confirmed. Murtagh answered the question for her, "About a week but it lessens when she eats." Kali looked away as Nayara looked at her.

"Is that true?" Kali nodded. "Kali, when was your last bleeding?" She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again, getting the same result. Her eyes started to smart and a lone tear fell down her cheek. "Kali?"

"I get a bleeding every three months because of the dragon side," Kali whispered. Nayara already knew this.

"Kali when?" she asked.

"Three month two weeks," she said quietly, another tear falling. She looked away from Murtagh. She knew she was going to burst as soon as she started to shake.

"Nay, what's wrong with her?" Murtagh asked.

Nayara looked at Kali in sympathy as she started to sob quietly. "She's with child."

Kali got off the bed quickly. She passed them without a glance. She walked calmly to the door. The moment it closed, she ran. She ran down corridors. Up the stairs. Passed rooms until at, last she, reached a solid oak door. She hesitantly reached for the handle. The door swung inwards on rusty hinges. She entered the room which was filled with dust. Chairs, tables, old useless furniture was piled into the room. There was a small chest at the far end of the room. She made her way over to it and opened it. Inside was a small blue music box. Kali had hidden it there so her father couldn't find it. She quietly slipped out of the room with the box in her hands and made her way to the Dragon Tower. Instead of going into Murtagh's room, she went into her own. She sat on the bed, staring at the box in her hand. She hesitantly opened the lock and opened it.

A beautiful sound echoed around the room. The sounds of the sea and instruments made her feel calm yet she didn't know whether to be happy or sad. The song calmed her like her mother used to just by holding her. She felt safe, like nothing could hurt her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh had found her later that day. They were both shocked but both of them where happy. Nayara had said she was two months pregnant. Murtagh made sure that Kali didn't use magic and put glamours around her so that no one could see the child growing inside of her. No one knew except for Tornac and Nayara, who were both witnesses when Murtagh and Kali married in secret.

They knew that they had to get out of Uru'Baen before the baby was born. Her father would be furious if she had a child at sixteen. And he was the one who gave them the opportunity to escape five months later.

At seven months pregnant, Kali knew that everyone thought something was going on with her but no one knew what. It was night. Just as she entered the room, Murtagh came speeding down the corridor with Tornac close at his heals. "Pack light," he said as he entered the room.

Kali got a pack and put in a few clothes, "Where are we going?" she asked quickly as she quickly stuffed two blankets in the pack.

"Right now, out of Uru'Baen," he said as he took the weapons and pack from her. Tornac had disappeared somewhere. "Your father has gone mad!"

"I think that happened a long time ago," she replied as they started to walk through the halls. They walked down the stairs quickly and hurried into the stables. Shadow, Tornac (the horse) and a brown stallion were saddled. Kali mounted Shadow.

"If anything happens you make sure that she's safe, Shadow," Murtagh said.

_Of course, your majesty._

They made their way to the gates. Murtagh sensed an ambush. Shadow started to gallop through the gates as guards surrounded Tornac and Murtagh. Shadow turned east before stopping at the Rock Square. No one was on the streets. Kali dismounted and made her way through the crack, leading Shadow behind her. She knew that if she turned back to help she would be endangering the baby.

Once they were in the forest, they waited until a lone figure on a horse approached them an hour later. Murtagh dismounted and hugged her. She knew without words that Tornac (the man) hadn't made it. Murtagh grabbed the reigns of the horses and oriored to Aquila. Kali went inside the tree while Murtagh removed their packs and saddles from the horses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few months went well. Kali had given birth to a healthy baby boy that she and Murtagh loved to pieces and named him Hunter Moon as he was born on a full moon (which the werewolves called a hunter's moon). News had come of a new Dragon Rider. Kali instantly knew it was the little boy she had met in Carvahall, although she couldn't remember his name.

Kali was out in the Woadark Lake enjoying the little peace she had at the moment by herself. Hunter was in Lisa's care for the day and Murtagh had disappeared a few days ago to find the new Rider. She had been reluctant to let him go because she knew Brom would recognise him but she didn't tell him that piece of information. So Murtagh had left, leaving her alone...where the ra'zacs found her.

The caught her unawares and bound and gagged her. She thought she had been unconscious for most of the trip because she only remembered fragments. Flying, being forced to drink a horrible substance, darkness, a castle.

She woke up slowly. She could tell she was lying down on cold stone. She looked around and saw she was in a cell, but not just any cell; a cell in Uru'Baen. She tried to contact Murtagh and use her magic but it was useless._ How could I have been so stupid?!_ Kali was angry rather than scared. That is, until her father opened the door a day later.

The door was slammed open and the king stormed in. Before Kali could do anything he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out. She passed down a few halls entering the one she dreaded; the torture chamber.

Kali was held with her face to the wall. Her arms where chained above her head and her shirt was ripped off. Fortunately, she had the leather piece on; the one Lisa had made for her. Unfortunately, it didn't cover her back. Kali knew what was going to happened, but she wasn't ready for the sting the whip caused. She screamed as she was whipped mercilessly. Blood trickled down her back only to be stopped as the whip cut through her skin.

All of a sudden, the whipping stopped. Kali turned her head slightly and through a teary blur, saw her father standing beside her. "Where is Morzansson?"

"Go to hell," she spat, the pain from her back making her shake. Galbatorix smirked slightly and nodded at something behind her back. The whip cracked again and Kali screamed as it bit her aching back.

A tear escaped her eye, "Don't cry, my dear," he taunted as he wiped it away. Kali moved her head to bite his finger but he moved his hand away quickly. "Naughty, naughty," he said before he slapped her; hard. The sound of bone cracking echoed around the room. Kali felt the copper taste of blood in her mouth and spat it out. She was taken back to the cell after another bout of whipping.

She lost count of how many days it happened before she was dragged into the throne room. And that was where she saw him. Murtagh was kneeling in front of Galbatorix, his hands tied behind his back. Kali was thrown next to him. He was beaten badly, though not as much as her. Two men stood to the side. They were both bald. Twins

"You will tell me, Morzansson," her father hissed. Murtagh looked at her. She quickly shook her head._ Don't tell them anything, no matter what happens to me,_ she thought but she knew he couldn't hear. Murtagh said nothing. "Very well," he got off his throne and stood in front of Murtagh. Galbatorix placed a hand on his forehead.

Murtagh closed his eyes in pain. After a few minutes, he started to scream. Kali tried to help him but she was held back by the twins. Kali struggled and screamed, tears running down her bloody and dirty cheeks. Finally, the king removed his hand and Murtagh fell to his side. In that second, he looked at her, his eyes no long held the familiar sparkle; they looked hollow.

Kali felt some part of her die as she saw him. Her nightmare had come true. She saw a tear tickle down his cheek. "Morzansson, you will swear your loyalty to me."

"My loyalties do not lie with you!" Murtagh spat. Galbatorix looked at him before looking at the twins. They placed their hand on Kali's forehead.

She screamed as she felt white hot knives being embedded into her skin. She looked at her body yet there was nothing there. "Stop! Please!" she begged. But they didn't. She cried as she screamed, the pain mounting.

"STOP IT!!" Murtagh yelled. He was struggling with an invisible opponent as he tried to help her. The ropes binding his hands broke. Galbatorix nodded to the twins and the pain lessened and decreased. Kali was limp on the ground where they dropped her.

"You will do as I say or she will pay the price!" Galbatorix spat. He whispered something and Murtagh screamed, "Swear your loyalty to me and the Empire." Murtagh struggled but couldn't stop the cursed words coming out of his mouth. Kali could only watch helplessly as Murtagh gave his life away. "Good," the king cooed. He reached for a chest that rested beside the throne. He opened it, revealing a ruby dragon egg and a pearly white one. "Touch them."

"Not the red one," Kali whispered, so quietly it was almost inaudible. Almost.

"Milord, the girls says the red one," the twins said in union.

"No," Kali moaned. Galbatorix grabbed Murtagh's hand and placed it on the red egg. They waited a few seconds before it started to crack. After a few minutes of struggling the little red hatchling was free from its egg. The hatchling stared at Murtagh, then at Kali before squeaking and sitting on the floor. Kali slowly crawled towards them. When she reached Murtagh she took his left hand in hers. The hatchling squeaked again and placed his muzzle on their clasped hands. A shock went through both of them before Kali blacked out.

Kali woke up in her cell. She was wearing a brown dress that barely reached her knees. It had no sleeves and she was shaking from the cold. The cell door opened and she was dragged to the throne room again. She was forced on her knees. Galbatorix was just about to speak when Murtagh was pushed into the room. "Oh, good," he sneered, "I was just going to give my daughter her duties." Kali stared at him in disbelief, "You will be working for the guards. You will give them their food and _anything_ they ask for. You have no accommodations and will have to find someplace to sleep. You will be punished if you refuse or don't do your duties right. And, lastly but not least, if I catch either of you within ten feet from each other, there will be a price to pay."

Kali was dragged away without a word. She couldn't believe what he had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first few days, she was whipped, until she got the hang of her duties. Kali was branded on her shoulder blades to show she worked for the guards. She hardly got a wink of sleep, barely ate and never rested. Even when she did her jobs right, she was whipped. Kali didn't speak as she did her duties and went everywhere in a daze. None of the guards took advantage of her and for that she was thankful but everyday she felt like she was dying. She couldn't see Murtagh, her other half. She wasn't sure how long it was until one of the guards pulled her aside into a little room.

He was the only one who was secretly helping her. His name was Greg, nice man, handsome face with a shock of blond hair. He gave her food and water and forced her to eat so that she could survive. He was the only one she talked to, the only one who knew why she was practically a slave for the guards. He even knew that she could do magic and change her appearance. Greg was the only one who gave her hope that she could be free, but every day it disintegrated a little bit more.

"Kali, I can get you out of here, but you have to trust me," he said.

Kali nodded silently. He handed her a bundle of clothes. She knew those clothes very well, "These are Murtagh's," she croaked.

"Yes. Now put them on." She did as she was told but kept the dress underneath it. "When you change shape can you change your hair length?" Kali shook her head. Greg sighed and pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think that Murtagh has long hair," he said sarcastically. Kali was silent as she let Greg cut her hair just above her shoulders. She knew what he wanted her to do. "There, perfect." Kali touched her newly cut hair. She saw most of her hair on the floor. Before Greg had cut it, it had reached her upper back. He held out a small mirror. Her hair was the same as Murtagh's although a little longer than she remembered but she hadn't seen him in goodness knew how long.

Her face was dirty and bruised. She grabbed the mirror and started to change her appearance. She grew taller and muscular, her hair turning Murtagh's colour. Her face changed and her hands grew bigger. Lastly, her eyes changed to an icy-blue. Kali looked back into the mirror and saw Murtagh staring at her. She realized that her scar was still visible so she put a glamour to hide it. "How do I look?" she even had Murtagh's voice.

"Perfect! You can easily get passed the guards!" Greg exclaimed as he hugged her.

"It would look every weird if someone were to come in and see you hugging Murtagh," Kali laughed.

"You're right. Look, get to the stables and get a horse. You can't go through the poor parts because there is a search for someone in those parts so you have to go through the main gates," he explained. Kali nodded.

She quickly left the room and made her way to the stables. She saddled a grey mare and quickly passed through the gates. No one stopped her, or rather; no one would dare go against Murtagh. She quickly made her was to the city gates. She waited in line for a long while until it was her turn. One of the guards stopped her, "Morzansson, what business do you have that you have to leave Uru'Baen?"

"That is the king's private business," Kali invented quickly, "If you have a problem, I suggest you ask him." The guard looked terrified and quickly let her through. Just as she was about to passed she heard someone say, "Morzansson?!"

Kali turned her head quickly. There stood none other than Murtagh speaking to the guard that had let her through. He looked up at her with his mouth open. _Shit!_ Kali quickly dug her heals into the horses flanks and galloped into the waiting forest. She heard people following her into the tree. There were yells and shouts that Kali couldn't make out.

She let the glamour drop and changed back into herself. She couldn't afford to lose more energy than necessary. She pulled up the hood of Murtagh's cloak to hide her face. She galloped for goodness knew how long until she couldn't take it anymore. She let herself drop of the horse. She hissed as she felt some of the scabs on her back crack. She took of Murtagh's clothes, even the boots and piled them on the tree roots.

The horse beside her gave a nervous snort. Suddenly, the horse reared and bolted. _Double shit!_ Kali thought as she looked around her. Everything was quiet, too quiet. The silent whistle of the wind was the only warning she got. Kali bolted at an arrow embedded itself into the tree behind her. She was too weak to use her demon speed but she kept running and running as she heard soldiers and horses follow her. She couldn't even use her magic anymore to help her.

She was running close to the edge of a valley when she felt an arrow pierce her lower leg. She yelled as she fell to the side. She fell over the edge and skidded over the rocks down into the small valley. She felt the rocks tear her left side. She whimpered as she reached the bottom. She felt her side and when she removed her hand it was covered with blood. She looked up and saw Murtagh and Galbatorix looking down at her. She knew she had a little time because there was no way they could jump down. Kali pulled the arrow out of her leg, making more damage than the arrow had done, but she didn't care. She couldn't care anymore.

She stood up and started to run, ignoring the pain in her leg and side. She didn't know where she was going but all she wanted to do was to get away; get away from the pain, from the nightmare that kept following her. She reached the edge of a canyon. There was a piece of rock that jutted out and that was where she stood. A river flowed roughly below her. The fall could easily break her neck or if not, the water would surely kill her. At that moment, she wanted to die.

The sound of horses behind her made her turn. Galbatorix, Murtagh and a few dozen guards surrounded the jutting rock. Anyone realise that she could only go that way. But she had a different way. She turned her back on them and walked to the edge of the rock. From the way she was standing, everyone could see her scars, brand marks she had gotten and the new wounds. Even they could tell that she was about to crack.

"Kali! No, wait, please!" She turned as Murtagh made his way towards her. Not even Galbatorix decided to stop him. He reached her but she avoided his touch, "Please, don't do this," he said quietly as his eyes started to sparkle.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered. Even Galbatorix heard her whisper. Everything was too quiet as if it was waiting. "I can't," a tear escaped her eye, "I tried, Murtagh, I have, but I can't do this. Don't you understand? I can't stand the thought that you might be down the next hall yet I can't see you. I can't stand the thought that I am the reason you can't control your own life anymore. I'm the reason why Thorn hatched for you!"

"How do you-?"

"I DON'T KNOW!! That is why I can't stand anything! I don't know how I knew that dragon was going to hatch! I don't know how I knew that Eragon was the Blue Rider when he was only three! I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNOW!" she screamed, "All I want to do is DIE!!" Everyone stayed in stunned silence. "I can't live like this! I used to be able to tell you what was wrong! I could tell you if I'm worried! But I can't anymore because of HIM!" she said pointing to Galbatorix, "I have been keeping everything bottled up because I had no one to talk to! Even when I did talk, I couldn't stand it but this is the last straw!"

"Then why don't you tell me now?" Murtagh asked quietly silent tears falling.

"Why should I tell you now?! So that you can take me back and let this happen all over again?! So I can be whipped day and night for no reason?! So that I can quietly die and you won't even know?! I WON'T TELL YOU!!" Tears were falling fast but none of them wiped them away. "I'll take them to the grave," she said quietly. She stepped back before he could do anything. All she felt was the air underneath her.

"KALI!" She saw Murtagh being held back before she hit the water and blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everywhere was black.Distorted images flashed through her eyes yet disappeared before she could take a good look at them. Everything hurt. She couldn't even feel where her fingers were, from the pain._ Who knew being dead could hurt so much?_ Kali thought.

"Kali," she heard something whisper, "Kali, you need to wake up. Storm, please. It's me, Lukie." She felt someone hold her hand. The movement made her arm feel as if it was on fire. She felt like she wanted to scream but couldn't sum up enough energy.

_So I'm not dead._

"Kali, please," Luka sounded on the verge of tears, "You're scaring me and the others."

_Others? What others?_

"Mitch, found you," Luka explained as if she read her thoughts, "You know, the boy that always pickpockets the women of the court? Well, anyway, the soldiers were searching for him and he went to the forest through the crack. The soldiers didn't even give it a glance," Luka chuckle sounded forced, "He found you floating in the river. He managed to get you to the crack and he brought you here. Everyone wondered how he could have gotten you here; that was, until they was what happened to you," Luka paused, "We're all worried, you know...I don't want you to die," she cried, "Please, just show me that you're going to be ok."

Kali tried to move but the pain forbade her to move even a hair. She summoned all her energy and gave her hand a small feeble squeeze. Luka gave a small gasp as she felt her pathetic attempt to squeeze her hand, but it was enough. "Oh, thank the gods!" Kali felt a small smile graze her lips. "We thought you were going to die!" At that the smile disappeared. Luka noticed. "Kali?" Kali felt a presence brush against her own. She let the barriers down slowly._ Kali?_

_I wanted to,_ she replied,_ I jumped off the canyon. I didn't want to live if this was how my life was going to be._

_Who did this to you?_

_The soldiers, my father, a magician or two. I couldn't stand it._

_And Murtagh?_ Luka asked.

_I don't know. I wasn't allowed to go near him. That was what made me snap. I had so many things I needed to talk about and I could tell he was the same when I saw him...how long have I been like this?_ Kali asked.

_About three weeks. When did you see him?_

_When I was running from everything. The soldiers were running after me as were Murtagh and my_ father, she spat the word._ I was running towards the canyon when I realized that if that was how my life was going to be then I didn't want it. I decided I didn't want to live anymore. Murtagh even tried to stop me!_ Kali laughed.

_He saw you fall?_

_Yes,_ Kali replied guiltily._ Listen, Luka, I'm a little tired. Tell the others I'm fine just...just don't tell Murtagh if he comes, ok?_ She felt Luka disappear and fell asleep quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kali, I have a surprise for you," called Luka from one of the rooms.

Over the last month Kali had regained her strength. She had regained most of her health back and could now stomach solid food but she was still very thin. Luka had burned the dress she had been wearing when Mitch had found her and had given her a shirt and trousers. Luka had even called her Murtagh once when Kali had her back to her. They had just laughed it off but Kali wondered what was happening to Murtagh, how he was, what he was feeling.

"What is it?" Kali asked as she stood up from the bed. She made her way into the other room. The street rats had given Luka the cleanest room they could find so she could heal her. Kali still slept in that room at night by the street rats insistence. Luka was in the room beside her.

"Someone wants to say hi to mummy," she replied. She was holding a little boy on her hip. He was sucking on his thumb until he saw Kali. He held out his arm so she could pick her up.

Kali rushed to her little boy, "Hey, Hunter," she said as she picked him up. She had tears of happiness. "Mummy missed you," she whispered as he put his head on her shoulder. "How did you...?"

"Thunder wanted to go to Aquila. He heard what happened and told me. We brought him here because Lisa says he doesn't stop crying and needs his mother," Luka said quietly.

Hunter giggled as he touched Kali's short hair, "Baba."

"No, silly, it's mama or dada," Kali laughed. She held Hunter close, "You want to go for a little walk?" she said as she bounced. Hunter gave a little giggle. Kali smiled and made her way to the door, "Say bye-bye to auntie Lukie." Hunter just gurgled and stuffed his hand in his mouth.

Luka laughed, "Here, take this." She held out a small money bag, "Buy yourself something."

"No, I couldn't," she said holding it out so Luka could take it back. Luka just held her hands up and waved as she backed into her room. "Your auntie is impossible," she whispered to Hunter. The little boy just laughed again. They walked out of the building and made their way to the centre of Uru'Baen.

On the way, Kali placed a glamour on the scar on her face. The rest were hidden by the clothes she wore. They entered the busy market and looked from stall to stall, nothing really catching her eye. Just as she was about to turn back someone yelled, "SOLDIERS!"

Everyone scattered to let the galloping horses through. A small girl fell as everyone rushed to safety. Kali recognised her as one of the street rats. No one noticed the little girl fall, nor did they rush to help her when she was trying to get up as the stampede approached. Kali ran forward and tried to get her up. Suddenly she realised why the girl couldn't get up. She had broken her ankle. Hunter was still on her hip. The horses were metres away and they weren't slowing down. Without thinking, Kali raise a shield quickly. The shield spread from wall to wall and towered metres high.

The soldiers' horses reared into a stop. "I think I overdid it," Kali whispered. The girl laughed. "Mary, right?" The girl nodded. "Can you hop if I hold you?" the girl shrugged. She helped the girl up.

Hunter gurgled, "Papa."

Kali looked up and saw Murtagh standing on the opposite side of the shield. He looked at her with a mixture of surprise, shock and...hope? "I swear seventeen has got to be a curse," Kali mumbled. She touched the girl's shoulder and oriored back to the square, making sure that the shields were lowered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Care to explain?" Kali jumped, but didn't turn or answer.

"Kali, he has a right to know," she heard Luka say.

"Luka, no offence, but go away." She heard Luka close the door quietly. Hunter gurgled from his bed as she looked down at him, his eyes slowly closing as he fell asleep. She felt him behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt him sigh. "Would 'I'm sorry' help?" she asked.

"Why did you do that?" Murtagh whispered.

"Because it was that or die in a cell. I realised that sometimes you don't get what you ask for." She turned to face him. "Let's go to my room." She took his hand and led him into her room. He sat on her bed as she closed the door. She sat down beside him and he held her close as if he never wanted to let her go.

"You know, your father actually broke down crying." Kali looked at him in disbelief. He just nodded grimly. "I know. It's hard to believe." He leaned closer to her and kissed her lips. He did it again and again, always little pecks. He moved down to her jaw and then her neck.

"You're doing this on purpose," she gasped as he bit her neck gently. She felt his hands go up her shirt.

"Maybe," he mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh went back to the castle in the morning. Luka had asked Kali what had happened. She had just replied, "You don't want to know." The street rats thanked her for saving Mary but Kali had said that no one lets other harms their real family. They were so overjoyed that they wanted to celebrate. They agreed that in the forest there would be no suspicion and they could make as much noise as they wanted. They said the celebration would be in two weeks, the day after the ball in the castle. Kali hadn't heard of it.

Murtagh came back at night. She asked him about the ball. "Your father told me about a month ago. Actually, the day after you...never mind. Well anyway, it's a masked ball. All the lords and ladies of the court; just your usually people in the upper classes." He paused, "I need to go with someone."

Kali looked at him, "I don't mind if you go with another woman."

Murtagh licked his lips nervously. "Well, Luka said she could find something for you to wear," he said although it sounded more like a question.

"But why...? NO! Absolutely not!" she screeched, "I am not stepping foot in that castle!"

Needless to say, the word she screamed at Murtagh, Luka, Mary and a few others fell on deaf ears. Two weeks later, Luka and Mary had dragged her to the river for her to bathe in and made sure she was clean. They had given her a dark purple dress. Black swirls covered the corset. Kali had put the dress on and she had to admit it was pretty. It fitted her perfectly; showing off her curves and was just off the shoulder.

She was dragged back to her room, where Mary and Luka did a miracle with her short hair. They curled it slightly and somehow managed to put her hair up with a few elegant curls hanging down. Kali made sure to glamour her scars as Luka placed a light makeup on her face. Where she had gotten it from she will never know. Mitch had stolen a pair of purple slippers from one of the ladies of the court and had given them to her. Kali had just laughed.

Kali was done. She stepped outside were catcalls and wolf whistles greeted her. Kali blushed slightly from all the attention. Everyone stepped to the side as Mitch walked through the crowd. He held something behind his back. Everyone quietened down. "No need to act as if someone's died," he called as he reached her and everyone had held their breath. A few chuckles greeted his response. "Well, anyway, Kali, we realized that you have to wear a mask to a masked ball so all of us pitched in and got one for you," he showed her a beautiful mask of dark purple with black swirls. The mask only covered her eyes (it had holes so she could see through). "And we didn't steal it," he said as if in afterthought.

Kali laughed slightly as she took the mask from his hands and admired it, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Good, and no crying," he said suddenly, "We can't have all that hard work go to waste." Kali smiled again. He gently took the mask from her hands and put it on her. Luka passed her a black cloak and the reigns to Thunder.

"You need to get going. Murtagh said he'll wait by the fountain," she said, "We'll take care of Hunter."

Kali fastened the cloak on, mounted the horse and slowly made her way to the castle. She passed the gates just behind one of the carriages. She rode to the side and handed Thunder to a stable boy. "I want you to make sure that this horse is well taken care of," she said, "He will tell me if you don't." The stable boy nodded quickly and led Thunder away.

She made her way over the path that led towards the gardens. In the middle of the garden was a huge fountain. Four stone dragons squirted water from their mouths into the giant pool below. Around the pool were stone seats, were Kali sat as she watched the water flow into the pool.

She stayed there for five minutes waiting, hearing the crickets and watching as the sun lowered on the horizon. "You look beautiful," she heard Murtagh whisper in her ear. She had expected as much and didn't jump in surprise. She stood up and turned. His eyes widened and jaw opened slightly. "Not beautiful... stunning!" Kali smiled slightly feeling herself blush slightly. Murtagh kissed her lovingly. "We should go inside," he whispered. As they walked in, Kali took a good look at him. He was wearing his customary things, all clean and polished. His mask hid half of his face.

"Does Galbatorix know that you have a partner?" Kali asked.

Murtagh nodded, "I told him that you were a friend named Annalyn and that you were close to Kali too," he smirked, "Your father is a rich man but he's a farmer. Also as you knew Kali had died and didn't want me to be by myself you wanted to accompany me."

"Yeah," she said sarcastically, "I was dragged kicking and screaming all day because I wanted to accompany you. I swear if anyone has any suspicion, I'm going to make sure you can't have any more children with me or any other woman."

"Really? You don't look like you are kicking and screaming now," he smiled as they entered the castle.

"Well...that was before...I saw how pretty I looked," Kali said sheepishly. They entered an empty hallway.

Murtagh chuckled quietly. He paused for a second, "You need to change your eye colour. The rest people can't tell it's you but if your father sees your eyes, he'll know." Kali concentrated for a second before giving him a quizzical look, "Matches your nickname. Stormy grey."

"Come on," she said, "The sooner we get this over with the better." Murtagh led her to the ballroom. He and Kali had a few good memories from the room. They had snuck into it a few times when they were smaller and had tried to dance like the lords and ladies. They had burst out laughing most of the times but did teach each other how to dance a little. Before they entered she placed her hand over his. They entered. As they walked in Kali felt like every eye was on them._ I swear, I'm going to crack tonight._

_No you're not. Just stay with me,_ Murtagh replied soothingly. When everyone was ready, they moved into another room where diner was served. Murtagh sat on the kings right, Kali beside him. To the kings left was an empty space. She noticed that he was the only one without a mask.

Kali was shaking slightly as she ate quietly._ God! What's wrong with me?!_ She felt Murtagh place a hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. He could tell she was nervous.

"So, Murtagh," said Galbatorix, "I don't believe I know your friends name."

"Forgive me, your majesty. This is Annalyn. She has known me and...Kali," he whispered for a second, "For a long time."

The king nodded for a moment before going back to eating. Kali smiled at Murtagh secretly. He was a very good actor and liar. Once everyone had finished eating, they went back into the ballroom where everyone started to dance. Kali and Murtagh danced for a while before someone asked Kali to dance. She agreed and Murtagh asked someone else to dance. She changed partner a few times before she excused herself and sat down while she watched everyone dance. After five minutes she felt someone sit beside her.

Her father sat hunched over swirling a glass of wine in his hand before downing it in one go. "You're taking the drinks hard," Kali commented.

"A way to deal with my problems," he grunted as he got another drink.

"You know, getting drunk won't help your problems." He looked at her. "It'll just make them worse. You should tell someone about them. It might make things better."

"And who am I going to tell?!" he laughed as he downed the drink in his hands. He ordered another one, but Kali waved the man away.

"I have ears," she whispered. She thought for a second_._ "Kali helped me with my problems and I helped her with hers. Maybe I can help you."

They looked at each other for a second. The king nodded. "I would like to talk," he said quietly.

"Then we will. Now."

Galbatorix looked around. "Not here." He stood up and led her outside the ballroom. He led her down a few corridors. A servant girl was coming the opposite way. "Get me a glass of wine," he said, "I'll be in my study." Before the girl could say anything he stormed away.

"Don't bring him the wine," Kali whispered, "Could you bring lemon tea instead?" The girl nodded. "Oh, and the black and purple cups with the gold dragon," she said in afterthought.

"But no one knows of those cups except...princess?" the girls eyes widened.

"Don't tell anyone," Kali said quickly.

She was just about to go after Galbatorix when the servant said, "Cook made some cinnamon biscuits today." Kali looked at her with a smile. The girl ran off and Kali quickly followed her father into the study.

The room was large and there was a huge cushion on the floor beside gigantic doors that Shruikan would come through when Galbatorix was in the study. At that moment the doors were locked. Books were on every shelf on the wall. There was a desk with quills, ink, parchment and two chairs. Kali sat on one of the chairs with her legs crossed. Galbatorix sat opposite her and sighed as he looked at the floor.

"Why did you shun her out of your life?" Kali asked when he didn't say anything for a few minutes._ Might as well get some answers I want to know._

"I did not!" Galbatorix shouted as he stood up, "She was always with Murtagh, stuck by his side every day! If she had a problem, I wanted her to come to me, but instead she went to Miliani and Murtagh, and when she died, I tried to get her way from him!"

"Why did you want them away from each other?" she said calmly.

"I...I don't know," he said as he sat down in his chair again looking defeated, "I just wanted my little girl back," he whispered, "I wanted her to come to me, like any parent would want their child to come to them if something was wrong. I felt like he was taking her away from me."

Kali reached over and took one of his hands, "Have you ever thought that maybe she did want to tell you things, ask you questions that only you could answer, but felt like she couldn't?"

"But why couldn't she?!"

"Because maybe she was scared. Kali told me what you did to her mother," she replied quietly.

"Sh-she saw?" Kali nodded her head solemnly, "No wonder she hates me...my temper got in the way of the argument we were having. I can't remember what it was about, but I just got so angry. I snapped. The same happened when I gave her the scar. When I heard her say that she liked him and that she hated having me for a father...well, you could guess what happened," Galbatorix looked at her. "You must think I'm-"

"No," she interrupted, "I don't. But maybe you should have been with her, not leave her by herself so much. She felt like she didn't have any family, no one to love her, so instead she made one with her friends. She always looked out for them and in return, they helped her."

He smiled, "Sounds like her mother. She thought I didn't love her?"

Kali nodded, "But I think she never gave up hoping, because I knew her too well. She acted all strong and tough but I knew she wanted her family. I know that she was beaten by you and the soldiers and what you put her through and it made her crack beyond belief, but I know she still loves you."

"How would you? She's dead," he said dejectedly. There was a knock on the door before she could answer. The servant girl came in with a tray and placed it on the desk. Kali quickly dismissed her.

"Tea?" she said as she poured it into the two mugs. Both mugs were the same except one was black and the other purple. The handle was gold and a gold flying dragon decorated the mug. He stared at her as she added a sugar cube and a teaspoon of milk before handing it to him. She placed three sugar cubes and added a lot of milk to the purple mug before taking it herself.

"How do you know how I take my tea?"

Kali looked up from her cup. She had done it without thinking. "Er..."

"Not that I mind," he said as he took a sip. He looked at the cup before looking at her. "You act a lot like her," he stated with a smile. "Why were they always together?" he asked after a while.

"Because they loved each other. You could tell by the way they looked at each other, the way they would always be together. It was very annoying. Stuck to the hip all day but they didn't care," she said as she took a cinnamon biscuit.

"If I hadn't been so blind I might have realised," he drained the cup as Kali finished, "We really should get back to the ball," he stated, "Murtagh might be worried about you."

_Shit! Murtagh!_ Kali quickly lowered her shields to talk to him_, Murtagh?_

_Where the hell are you?!_

Kali winced slightly as she and Galbatorix started to go down the corridors,_ I'm just talking with someone._

_Well you had better get here now! Galbatorix has disappeared so you can get back._

_Er...he's the one I was talking to,_ she replied hesitantly. The response was instant.

_WHAT!! WHAT IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL WERE YOU THINKING??!! DO YOU REALISE THAT HE CAN FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE??!! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE!!_

By now they had reached the ballroom. Kali quickly walked over to Murtagh and slapped him across the face, "How the hell can you say that?!" she screamed, "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SAYING I'VE DONE SOMETHING STUPID!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!"

"YES I AM!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE THAT TRIED AND FAILED TO STEAL FROM THE BAKERS!" he screamed back.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT HIS ASS KICKED BY A GIRL!"

"AT LEAST I WASN'T THE ONE STUPID ENOUGH TO JUMP OFF A CANYON!" Kali's mouth hung open. Murtagh's eyes widened, "I...I-"

"Shut up," she said. The whole room was quiet. She turned around quietly and came face to face with her father. She couldn't take it. She ran.

**N/A : Review!**

**Just another part left!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8 Nineteen Years Of Hell**

**Part 3**

Kali sat in her little hidden clearing. Tear tracks where visible on her cheeks but she had stopped crying a long time ago. By now it was two hours passed midnight. She couldn't believe what he had said. Kali took off her mask and the purple slippers and placed her feet in the pool, making sure that the dress didn't get wet._ I could really use some advice now, mummy,_ she thought,_ you said you'd be there and I need you now. What do I do?_

_You should follow your heart,_ she heard someone whisper. Kali looked around quickly but there was nothing.

"I'm going insane," she said quietly.

"You're not the only one," she turned quickly. Murtagh was slowly making his way towards her. She stood up, holding the dress and stepped out of the pool. She placed the shoes back on. "Kali, I...I'm sorry," he said pleadingly, "I was just...surprised I guess. I didn't think."

"That makes two of us," she replied. She took a good look at him and noticed he had been crying too. "I just got angry when you said that." Before she could say anything else, Murtagh kissed her, pouring all his love into the kiss. She looked into his eyes and saw only love. She smiled. "Why don't we go to my room?" he suggested, "Like that you can actually sleep on a proper bed tonight."

"What about...?"

"He knows. He forced me out of the castle actually; told me not to come back until I found you. Even Thorn's not talking to me." Kali couldn't help but laugh, "I'm glad you think it's funny." That just made her laugh harder. Taking advantage of her helplessness, he threw her over his shoulder. She yelped as he started back the way he had come. He ignored her shouting and carried on walking. They reached the gates and still Murtagh didn't let her go. They went inside the castle and he made his way to his room, still ignoring Kali as she screamed enough to wake up the whole castle.

Kali saw her father going into a room, "Daddy! Help me!"

He just looked at her before smiling, "Good night, Kali," he entered the room without another word. Kali was dumbstruck and stopped yelling. She didn't even notice they were in their room until Murtagh dumped her on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning," said Murtagh as he sat down for breakfast. Kali followed him in slowly as she closed the door. She had borrowed some of Murtagh's clothes that were small. They had entered the room just off the kitchen where the king, Shruikan and Thorn were.

"You're happy this morning," Galbatorix stated, "Good morning, Kali."

"I'll just say the morning bit," she winced as she slowly sat down, "It's not a good one right now." Galbatorix looked at Murtagh, who looked shamefully guilty as he buttered a roll. Kali caught the looks passed across the table, "Don't ask. You don't want to know."

_Yes don't,_ said Shruikan,_ you'll get nightmares._ Beside him, Thorn snorted in agreement.

Galbatorix cleared his throat, "What are you going to do today?"

"Hopefully, kill Murtagh," she said quietly as she reached for a roll. She winced slightly as she stretched too far. "This is ridiculous!" she sat back. She made her dragon tail grow and stole the roll in Murtagh's hand with it. She took a bite out of the roll before he could take it back.

"That's mine!" Murtagh tried to grab it from her. Kali stopped him with her tail.

"Will both of you act your age!" both of them stopped and Murtagh huffed before getting another roll. "God, you're acting like children! Were the hell did you even get the tail from?" Galbatorix asked as he reached for his fork.

"It's mine," Kali replied. Her father looked at her. "It's my tail," she insisted as she waved it, "It's attached to me."

"Why a dragon's tail?"

"Er..." she looked at Murtagh.

"He's going to find out sometime," Murtagh said as he stuffed the roll in his mouth. "Might as well tell him now."

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" she reprimanded. He just shrugged.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"That I can become a dragon... and a puma."

Galbatorix started at her, "That's impossible." Kali's eyes flashed gold and stared back at him. She cocked her head to the side and stood up. A dark purple mist surrounded her and when it disappeared, a dark amethyst dragon stood in her place. The colour of its spikes, tail and horns were the same as her eyes.

_I'm not finding it impossible,_ Kali replied as she stepped next to Shruikan. Next to him, she looked very small. _At least I can walk. Oh, _she said as she sniffed,_ sorry, Shruikan. _The black dragon huffed slightly, a plume of smoke coming out of his nostrils. He sniffed Kali on her neck, slowly making his way down her long neck.

She heard Murtagh growl, "Get away from her."

_Murtagh, he's not doing anything,_ Kali said quickly as he stood up. A bronze mist swirled around him and he became a dragon. He growled at Shruikan as he jumped in-between them. _MURTAGH, STOP IT!!!_ Kali nosed his neck with her snout. Murtagh stopped growling but didn't move. Kali moved away from Shruikan over to her father and lay down._ Impossible people,_ she thought to herself. Murtagh backed away from Shruikan and stood over Kali before nuzzling her._ Feeling better?_

_Much actually,_ he replied. Galbatorix stared in amazement at Kali and Murtagh. _My, my. I have never seen you lost for words,_ Murtagh stated. Thorn chuckled.

"But...how did you...?"

_Being a demon is a remarkable thing,_ Kali stated,_ and a curse too. I can't tell you if I prefer to be human or demon._

"Did you say demon?" Kali nodded slowly, "I knew that demon blood ran through you mothers side but I never expected this. No wonder you were always together," Galbatorix looked at both of them. "So how many children do you have?"

Kali and Murtagh moved so suddenly they both banged heads. Kali was dazed for a second,_ I don't get what you're saying,_ she said quickly.

"By your reactions, you do," he smirked, "So how many? One? Two? More?"

_How do you even know we have children?_ Murtagh asked before a bronze mist swirled around him, "I mean you just brought that up too suddenly." Kali turned back into herself and sat down gingerly on a chair.

"Andra told me a few things on demons when we got married," he stated, "Two of them being that they mature at two when they find their shape and live with their mate and secondly, they start having children at fourteen. So, how many?"

"Just the one," Murtagh said quietly.

"Do you want to see him?" Kali asked. Galbatorix nodded. Kali looked at the ring on her finger that none of them had noticed. "Hunter sweetie, mummy wants to see you," she said to the ring. After a moment there was an orange mist on Kali and Hunter was clutching her top.

"Mama," he giggled. She had managed to teach him how to say it. He crawled on her lap towards Murtagh. "Dada," he said as he lifted up his arms so Murtagh could hold him.

"How's my little man?" Murtagh laughed as he picked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Hunter giggled and looked at Galbatorix. He started to gurgle in baby language as he reached out his arms.

"He's not going to eat you," Kali giggled as Galbatorix hesitantly reached out for him. He sent her a glare but she knew he didn't mean it.

"I'm surprise you only have one child," he said, "I mean, you certainly have been sharing a room since you were four at least. There a gap somewhere there, but I know you both have." Kali looked at him in surprise. "I could tell. And Shruikan could hear you in the Dragon Tower. Especially last night." Kali could feel the blood rise to her cheeks. Murtagh on the other hand lost a little colour in his face.

"There's a child in the room!" she yelled, as she covered Hunter's ears, "This conversation should not be for innocent ears!" Galbatorix just shook his head as he smiled.

"Are you going to take him tonight?" Murtagh whispered.

"Going to take who where?" asked the king.

"Well...you see we were going to a gathering tonight and I was just wondering if Kali is going to take Hunter. Because knowing some people," he said looking at Kali in particular, "they are probably going to get drunk."

"Don't look all innocent because you won't even be able to get up tomorrow from the hangover," she smiled sweetly.

"At least I wasn't in the middle of a-"

"OK! CHILD in the room!" she shouted.

"I'm intrigued," Galbatorix stated as he held out the little boy. Murtagh grinned. "Kali, why don't you take Hunter?"

"Where?" she asked nervously as she placed him on her hip. Murtagh pushed her out the door without a word. "I am so getting you back for this," she hissed before he closed the door. Hunter looked at her with curious eyes. "You had better not turn out like your father. I can't deal with two of you." Hunter just gurgled.

Kali took him to the kitchens right next to the room. A lovely aroma drifted in the air. "Kali!!"

She looked around for the voice and saw the head cook coming towards her, "Maya?! God, it's been so long!" She would have hugged her but she was still holding Hunter.

"I know! And who have you got there?"

"This is Hunter, my son. Say hi, sweetie," said Kali as she waved his little hand for him. Maya laughed slightly and led her over to a table. She made Kali sit and placed a tray in front of her with a few muffins. Kali's mouth watered. They were vanilla, her favourite but resisted to take one.

"Stop drooling over them and take one," Maya insisted. Kali slowly reached out for one. "I made them for you. It's been too long since I cook something like this." Kali bit into the muffin, closing her eyes for a second from the wonderful taste.

"They taste wonderful," Kali stated.

"Good, because I haven't done them in over a year. I almost forgot how to make them. You and Murtagh were the only ones who liked them and both of you disappeared. Imagine how I felt when I saw you, only to find out you were being treated worse than a slave. I swear I wanted to kill your father with a spoon. The pain will last longer before he died."

Kali had to laugh, "You haven't changed."

They chatted for a long time before Maya had to get to work, "Don't disappear tomorrow," Maya said as she went back to work.

"I'll try but make some of your hangover potion. Goodness knows Murtagh and I are going to need it!" Kali yelled as she walked through the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kali, Murtagh and surprisingly, Galbatorix made their way to the east of the city. They were dressed plainly, meaning Galbatorix had left the heavy cloak, expensive boots, etc, etc in the castle. Kali had warned him if he brought something worth money, they would take it and that he had to be ready for a few insults. Maya had said she'd watch over Hunter. The street rats swarmed around Kali asking what had happened the night before.

"Oi, give her some space!" Mitch shouted. Everyone took a step back. "So what happened?" everyone was dead quiet. You could probably hear a pin drop.

"Confidential," was all Kali said. Everyone started to protest.

"Why did you bring old coal?" everyone was quiet again.

Beside her Murtagh started laughing. "Well," she started laughing, "Er...I don't know?" she shrugged, "He wanted to?"

Everyone looked at Galbatorix. Mitch walked up to him and looked him up and down. He thought for a moment, "Anything that happens in the forest will not get to the soldiers, anything you hear will stay to yourself and you cannot take us to a cell when you sit your fat arse back on your throne tomorrow." Galbatorix nodded after a second. Mitch looked at him again, "Acceptable," he announced. Everyone cheered and went back to preparing everything.

"How can all of you get to the forest at sunset if the gates are closed by then and there are so many of you?" the king asked.

"We'll tell you later," Kali said quickly. They all started to gather things and place them near the wall by the crack. She saw Mitch, Luka and a few others going in and out of the small tunnel carrying the stuff needed for the forest.

"Kali! Murtagh! Are you going to go now or later?!" Mary called as she saw them.

"I think it would be best if we go now," Kali stated to Murtagh. He nodded and made his way to the crack. "Dad? Do you want to come with us? We're going hunting."

"I guess," he replied and followed her to the crack. He stared at it for a second before looking at her. She just waved her hand at him to go in. He did as she silently told him to do. She followed after him. "Do you know that anyone from the Varden could get into Uru'Baen because of that?!" her father yelled when she appeared, "They probably have spies everywhere!"

"Of course they do," she said sarcastically, "They are going to get past every street rat, manage to not be detected by my shields and get into the market without one of the street rats telling me first? I don't think so."

"How can they tell you if they see someone they don't know before that person can get into the city?" he asked.

At that moment they heard a flap of wings and Marlon landed on a branch above Kali's head._ Hunting for how many? Oh, nice to see you,_ he added quickly.

"Nice to see you too, Marlon. A hundred? Maybe two?"

_How many are actually coming?_ Marlon asked as he ruffled his feathers.

"Street rats, Murtagh, father, Shruikan, Thorn but they can get their own food, me and any other beggar and crook we've met and they heard we are going to be celebrating," Kali said.

_Basically, every homeless person. Well, there are two deer herds near the river and I think there's a boar somewhere. Too much damage to be anything else and Shruikan and Thorn are not exactly small,_ Marlon stated.

Everyone nodded and separated to find their catches. Galbatorix got six, Murtagh got seven deer and Kali got ten plus the boar Marlon thought was around. They dragged everything to a huge clearing where the celebration was going to be. The clearing could probably fit Shruikan a few times over. Kali and Murtagh had changed into their dragon forms to drag everything. Shruikan and Thorn were sitting or in Thorn's case laying in a corner when they arrived and more than half of the street rats were already there. There was a huge bonfire in the opposite side of the clearing and a few small cook fires where they dragged everything to.

There was music played by some of the street rats with instruments they had stolen or made. Some people were dancing already while others watched as they drank mead or helped prepare the food. By the time the sun had set, everyone was there including a guard. When Kali saw him she couldn't believe her eyes. "GREG?!" The guard turned and smiled at her. She ran and hugged him tightly, "How did you even hear about this?"

"Crooks talk very loudly in bars," Greg laughed as he hugged her tightly. "If I hear you jumped off another canyon I swear I am going to smack you," he said.

Kali shuffled her feet in guilt and looked at the floor, "Oops?"

"OOPS? THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH!? That's the only thing you have to defend yourself with!? Because I can have a field day with the many things I want to tell you about jumping of a canyon!" Kali looked very guilty by now, "But I'll leave it for another day. Right now, I want to know where the mead is." Kali laughed in relief and pointed to the nearest barrel. "Just don't do it again," he whispered. He left to go get some mead.

Kali turned and came face to face with Murtagh and Galbatorix, "What?" she asked avoiding their eyes and tried to sidestep them. They blocked her way.

"Who was he?" Murtagh asked.

"Just a guard I met," she said as she tried to get away from them.

"When?" Galbatorix blocked her way.

"If you're going to say why am I friends with a guard, don't. He was the one who stopped me killing myself in the castle because of what you did," Kali hissed, "He was the one who told the other guards to back off and to leave me alone. When I was doing my jobs, he made my life a little easier. He helped me. That's it, nothing else," she said softly as she saw Murtagh's face. He looked ready to kill but she couldn't tell why. "Can we just forget about it for now and have a nice time?"

Murtagh nodded, "Looks like Mitch hasn't given the others a chance." Kali turned and sure enough, Mitch has walking around like a drunken idiot, giving kisses to anyone, talking loudly about goodness knew what and everyone was laughing at him.

Suddenly he staggered to the centre of the clearing and started to sing very loudly.

**(The song is 'Drink and Fight' by Flogging Molly)**

Well I stumbled and I am all drunk and full of smoke,  
My wife said, "I've had enough, that's it, I'm sick, get out!"  
So I stumbled down to Kelly's Pub across the edge of town,  
And I told the boys me story, and we had another round.

Everyone that knew the song started to join in. That included, Murtagh, Kali and Galbatorix (even though Kali was a girl, but it was just a song to her).

(One, Two, Three, Four!)

We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight! Hey!  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight! Hey!  
And if I see a pretty girl, I'll sleep with her tonight!  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!

And Mary McGregor, she was a pretty whore;  
She'd always greet you with a smile, and never lock her door.  
But on the day she died, all the men in town did weep,  
For Mary McGregor finally got some sleep.

We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight! Hey!  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight! Hey!  
And if I see a pretty girl, I'll sleep with her tonight!  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!

Well I once loved a girl, a child I'm told,  
I gave her my heart, and she gave me a cold,  
So now I sit, standing here out in the pouring rain,  
I'll stumble back to Kelly's Pub and cry away me pain.

We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight! Hey!  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight! Hey!  
And if I see a pretty girl, I'll sleep with her tonight!  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!

Everyone cheered, laughed and clapped when Mitch finished and stumbled as he tried to bow. "I didn't know that you knew those types of songs," Kali stated to her father.

"I had a life once," he replied simply.

A few more performed songs and dances, though not like Mitch, before the food was ready. Everyone ate as others performed. When that person had finished dancing or singing, others would get up. Of course, being as unorganised as they were, there were a few shouting matched, but nothing physical; Kali stopped it before it could go too far.

They did as was custom, they all had to do something; either by themselves or with the maximum of four people. What they did was their choice. Kali had a problem with that. If she was sparring with someone and the whole field was with men staring at her, she was fine. When she had to perform, even if it was with her friends, she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she froze and panicked. That was the reason why she never stood up for the whole night when everyone did something. Even Murtagh, Greg and her father did something (they were all drunk as hell and did a song together. To any sober person, they had to go into the forest for a few minutes.)

Everyone had performed. Luka stood up, "Who hasn't had a go?" No one said a thing, especially Kali. "No one?"

"Kali!" someone called. Everyone's eyes were on her in an instant.

"Er..." She got up and backed away before banging into a hard chest. She closed her eyes for a second not even bothering to turn. "I don't know what to do?" she said meekly.

"And why not?" Luka asked with her hands on her hips, "You should know that it's tradition."

"I was busy!"

"With what?" someone shouted.

"I was busy kicking and screaming the last two weeks for not wanting to go to the ball and taking care of my son!" Kali yelled. She knew they wouldn't let her go, not this time.

"That's it!" Mary yelled in delight, "You can sing the song you sang to Hunter! The one three, four days ago!"

Kali's eyes widened. It was true she had sung a song when she was with her son. She was checking that the instruments weren't broken; someone had asked her to mend one of the guitars. Kali had never learned how to play it but she sat on the floor, Hunter looking at her curiously as he crawled to her. She had just done what she liked and sung a song she knew, but she couldn't tell from where she had heard it from. What she had played when well with it. In her opinion, she had sung very badly. "I don't sing."

"Oh, come on, Kali! The song was beautiful! I liked it...even though it was a bit sad. Just do that one! No one's going to laugh and even if they do, hardly anyone is going to remember it!" Mary insisted as she handed her that guitar she had used. Kali looked around pleadingly, but no one came to her rescue.

"Fine," she huffed as she sat down on a long where everyone could see her. She could feel their eyes on her and felt really nervous. Her hands shook slightly as she adjusted the stings. She took a deep breath and started to play the guitar. After a moment she started singing,

**(The song is 'Who will sing me lullabies?" by Kate Rusby.)**

Lay me down gently, lay me down low,  
I fear I am broken and won't mend, I know.  
One thing I ask when the stars light the skies,  
Who now will sing me lullabies,  
Oh who now will sing me lullabies?

She felt a tear fall out of her eye. Everyone was staring at her as if they were in a trance.

In this big world I'm lonely, for I am but small,  
Oh angels in heaven, don't you care for me at all?  
You heard my heart breaking for it rang through the skies,  
So why won't you sing me lullabies,  
Oh why won't you sing me lullabies?

I lay here; I'm weeping for the stars they have come,  
I lay here not sleeping; now the long night has begun.  
The man in the moon, oh he can't help but cry,  
For there's no one to sing me lullabies,  
Oh there's no one to sing me lullabies.

So lay me down gently, oh lay me down low,  
I fear I am broken and won't mend, I know.  
One thing I ask when the stars light the skies,  
Who now will sing me lullabies,  
Oh who now will sing me lullabies?  
Oh, lullabies.

Who will sing me to sleep,  
Who will sing me to sleep?  
Who will sing me to sleep,  
Who will sing me to sleep?

She trailed off. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist as people started to clap and cheer. "It was beautiful and captivating," Murtagh whispered in her ear. She smiled slightly. "You should sing more often. And not drinking songs," he laughed as she looked at him, about to protest. She just smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder. "Again anyone?"

"NO!" Kali yelled laughing while others nodded.

"Where did you learn that song?" someone asked.

"I don't know. I've heard it somewhere before," she said quietly. She suddenly looked at Galbatorix who quickly glance away. A series of memories passed through her eyes, none that she remembered but one stood out from all of them. "You spelled me?"

"I had no choice," he replied guiltily.

"I thought you were a horrible person! You did that to make me forget how you really were?! I hated you for all my LIFE, because you spelled me into forgetting!" She stood up quickly, shoving Murtagh way. She felt the fire start in her hands, slowly spreading upwards. She was losing control of her temper and the magic was fuelled by it. Above them, storm clouds started to gather and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"KALI, STOP!!" Murtagh shouted. He threw himself on her and brought them both to the ground. Kali's fire spread to him too, but it didn't burn. They started to punch and kick each other, rolling around to try and be the one on top and with the advantages. After a few minutes, Murtagh held Kali down. They were both still covered by flames, "Stop," he said gently as she struggled. The fire died down. She glared at him before her face and body started to change. She became a puma and roared at him. He got off her quickly, scared that she would hurt him. She glared at him then at her father before darting into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Kali a month to decide to come back, only because of Hunter. When she did, she was still in the form of a black puma. She trotted down the halls into the throne room where Murtagh and her father stood. "How do you want me to fight him if I'm worried about Kali?!" Murtagh shouted.

"Just forget her for one day, Murtagh!" Galbatorix shouted, "You know, as well as I do that no one can kill her easily. She knows how to defend herself, she's not stupid enough to go near the Varden and furthermore, she's-"

"Right behind you?" Murtagh and the king jumped. They stared at her as she smiled, "And you should really take back the Varden bit. I was stupid enough to go."

"WHAT?!!" they both shouted.

"And I got a lot of nice information for you," she smirked. She searched in her pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. It started to grow in her hand and became a roll filled with the Varden's information. "So where should I start?" she asked as she looked at the paper, "For the near future?"

"How did you get it?" Galbatorix asked.

She looked up. "By listening. The Varden don't know a thing about secrecy. They go on and on, saying their plans in public where they can be easily heard. The plans are heard by the guards stationed outside the door and the Varden don't realize that by letting them go to the pub for a drink, they can easily spill for a pretty girl," she smiled slightly, "By the way, the Black Hand is really lazy in Surda. I've seen quite a few doing nothing.

"Well anyway, they are planning a battle in or near the Burning Plains. The Varden and dwarves want to take Feinster then Belatona, Dras-Leona and finally Uru'Baen. The elves will take Gil'ead, any small villages around that area, possibly Bullridge and they will join the Varden in attacking Uru'Baen. You might also want to know that Eragon cursed a girl by accident and that girl feels when bad things are about to happen. That girl is always at Nasuada's side so she can't be killed unless the child is removed or very far away. Eragon is with the elves in Du Weldenvarden and will join the Varden in capturing those cities and towns as well as the battle when the elves tell him."

Murtagh and Galbatorix stared at each other, "I should have given you that job years ago," the king said quietly in awe, "You've given me more information than the Black Hand has in a decade."

Kali smiled, "I did say that they were lazy. The few that I know have been drinking all night in the pubs and sleep all day they get too drunk to overhear the guards."

Kali helped them plan the battle giving all the information she knew from just one month. She pointed out all the flaws and showed them how the Varden were planning to attack. They worked late into the night stopping only to eat. Kali rubbed her eyes and yawned as she looked at the map again. She couldn't even think straight. "Kali, I think you should go to bed," her father said. She nodded sleepily and made her way to the door. Before she even reached it everything blacked out.

Kali woke up in her bed. For once in her life, she wanted to stay sleeping a bit longer. She curled herself into the warm blankets. She felt Murtagh lean over her shoulder, "You know, it's midday," he whispered.

"I don't care," she said sleepily. She turned over to face him but didn't open her eyes, "If it's midday, why are you here? Don't you have lessons with dad or something?"

"No. Day off...for once."

Her eyes opened at that, "You're kidding." Murtagh shook his head with a grin. "Why?" she smiled.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to complain. I'm going to enjoy the day," he replied as he let his head drop on the pillow.

"In bed?" she asked. Murtagh gave her a feral smile. "Aaargh!!" she screamed in mock horror as she scrambled out of the bed. Murtagh lung at her and pulled her feet making her body fall halfway off the bed. She placed her hands on the floor to stop her smacking face first. She felt her loose night shirt fall over her head.

Murtagh laughed. "Good, now all I have to do is get rid of this," he said indicating to her sleeping-pants.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He saw the tattoo spiralling up to her hip, "Where did you get this?" he asked as he traced it with this finger.

"I got bored during the day," she said trying to get up. Murtagh pushed her back down.

"I don't think so," he smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months later Murtagh went to fight Eragon in the Burning Plains. Galbatorix had made him swear in the Ancient Language at which Kali had given her father a good shout at when Murtagh was flying with Thorn, but he didn't lift it. She made a bet with him that if Murtagh came back twice without Eragon then Galbatorix would lift every single oath and if not then she will do as he ordered.

Kali flew with Murtagh to the Burning Plains but made sure not to be seen. She scouted while the armies crashed together. She told Murtagh everything she saw while he waited with Thorn. When the dwarves joined the army, Murtagh and Thorn launched into the air. When she heard the horns and drums she couldn't help but think_, How dramatic._

The moment she saw Murtagh raise his hand, she screamed,_ NO!_ But she was too late. The spell had hit the dwarven king and he had fallen. She watched as both dragons fought and Murtagh beat Eragon on the ground.

_Kali, what do I do?_ Murtagh asked pleadingly.

She thought quickly about his oaths,_ You've tried to capture him already. You're job is done._ She watched as he let Eragon go, grab Zar'oc and fly away. _I am so going to get it later._

When she reached the castle with Murtagh her father immediately went for her. "You let him!"

"Of course," she said calmly. Galbatorix opened his mouth, "It's not cheating. Well, it is, but so are you." He shut his mouth instantly. Murtagh had no idea what they were talking about but he knew that he wasn't going to get a whipping for disobedience. When he asked her what she meant she had just said, "You'll find out soon. Just make sure Eragon is not with you."_ I don't want to be bossed around by my father,_ she added quietly to herself.

Two days later, she disappeared from the castle to find out other things from the Varden; she had told them she was going. While she followed them, Murtagh had attacked them again and went back empty-handed. When she thought she would get everything she could, she travelled back to Uru'Baen. Her father unwillingly lifted all the oaths, though he didn't say why and neither did Kali when she was questioned by Murtagh. He knew she had done something.

She went back to spying in the Varden but returned three months later to speak with Nayara. When Murtagh heard she had gone to the infirmary, he had run from his lesson with Galbatorix to see her. Her father had also come.

Kali was sitting on a bed as Nayara asked her question after question, checking her temperature, pulse and the rest while Kali answered. Just as Murtagh and Galbatorix came in the room, Nayara has said, "You're with child...again." Kali couldn't help but smile slightly. Murtagh and her father stood frozen on the spot as Nayara turned and left.

"Another...?" Galbatorix whispered.

Kali nodded slowly, "I'm pregnant." She looked a little dazed, "Three months." Galbatorix looked at Murtagh. Murtagh cringed at the glare he was given. If looks could kill, Murtagh would have been incinerated in seconds. "Boys," she scolded.

The king stopped his glaring at Murtagh, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Kali nodded, "Murtagh do you want to know?" He nodded astounded. "Little girl," Kali smiled running her hand over the slight bump. You couldn't really tell it was there unless you had seen how thin she had been.

"A little girl?" Murtagh asked. Kali nodded. Before she could do anything, Murtagh kissed her, and again and again before his kissed her relatively flat stomach, "I love you," he said to Kali, "And I'm not going to let your mean grandpa hurt you," he said as he kissed her stomach again.

"Ok, ok, enough," Kali laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh didn't let Kali out of his sight, afraid that she would go back to spying. When he wasn't looking, Kali slipped back for the night to the Varden. When she had gone back in the morning, Murtagh was turning the castle upside down. She managed to find him and told him she was fine. He had almost killed her but instead had 'punished' her that night when he found out where she had been.

She had told them what she had found out. "They want to get rid of Eragon. They think that he would side with us when he wants to and that it would be better to have only two Riders to deal with, not three."

"Well, what do we do? It's not like we can convince him," said Murtagh.

"No," said the king, "But if the Varden have enough reason to kill him rather than kill him without one, they will use it. Now, the thing would be, what does Eragon not find guilty that the Varden find traitorous?"

"Murtagh," Kali said simply. They all looked at her, "It's true! Poor thing, finds himself guilty for not looking for you properwy," she said in a baby voice.

"Don't say that about him!"

Kali smiled, "See? Even by half-brothers they still look out for each other."

"_Half-_brothers?" Galbatorix asked.

"Brom's his...don't tell me you thought it was Morzan," she looked at them when they said nothing, "You did?!"

"We don't have your knowledge powers!"

"It's not knowledge! It's common sense! Why would Selena run from Morzan, her castle where she could be comfortable while she was pregnant if it was his child? She knew that Morzan would kill her and the baby if he found out she had a child with another man!" Kali shouted. Both of them were stunned. "Honestly! Where do you people come from?!"

"Ok, ok, whether we're half-brothers or not, I'm not going to let the Varden kill him," said Murtagh, "So how are we going to get him blamed for whatever you are thinking."

Kali thought for a while. Both of them stared at her while she paced. "Ok, but you're both going to hate me for what I'm going to say." Both of them stared at her. "If I go back I can do something that would catch Eragon's curiosity and Murtagh can talk to him about god knows what. If someone catches them talking they will tell Nasuada and she will try and kill him. Technically, we're not doing anything to force him here and he can't blame us for the Varden trying to kill him, because they were going to do it anyway, reason or not. And, the Varden can't blame us if he joins us because they were the ones that shunned him."

"It's a good idea," Murtagh said calmly. Kali waited for the explosion, "But I am not going to let you go to the Varden while you're pregnant!" he shouted.

"Murtagh-" she started.

"NO! I'm not going to let you go!" he yelled, "Get it in your head! NO!"

But Kali did what she wanted anyway. She convinced her father to let Luka stay in the castle because one of the shelters had collapsed beyond repair and the space was needed. Kali kept going back and forth for a month until she stayed with the Varden as they travelled. She stole some of the animals from the pens so she could eat. The animals from the forest were only predators and she wouldn't harm a fellow hunter. She knew that the Varden would start to worry if too many things went missing and no one would know why. She stayed there for five months, not finding anything new to tell her father.

Kali watched the capture of Feinster and felt Murtagh's pain while he was in Gil'ead. She wanted to help him but knew that she would be seen if she did so she stayed hidden. She waited for a week, panicking when they baby was overdue. Kali was desperately hungry, she hadn't eaten since morning and it was now dark.

Kali made her way to the Varden casting an illusion on her. Her father and Murtagh had told her not to use magic but she thought they would forgive her once. She went into the pens and killed two deer and dragged them to the edge of the forest. She knew she couldn't drag them into the clearing so she made her wings grow and grabbed one of the deer before flying to the clearing. She dropped it before landing. The baby was kicking her ribs harshly. She waited a few minutes until it stopped. Not wanting to risk falling from the air if the baby attacked her ribs again while she was flying, she made her way on foot. She walked through the trees stepping on a few broken twigs as she made her way towards her dinner.

As she bent down she heard a gasp. She turned quickly in time for the arrow to miss her wing but embed itself in her lower leg. She cried out in pain and opened her wings before flying back to the clearing. She quickly landed by the stream.

_Kali?! Kali, what happened?!_ Murtagh asked quickly.

_I got shot by an arrow. In the leg,_ she added hastily.

_You are staying right there!_ Before she could say anything else he blocked her from his head. She huffed, sat down and waited. She looked at the arrow in her leg. It looked elven. She looked up as Thorn landed in the clearing. Murtagh dismounted and stood over her with his arms crossed. _Wings?_

Kali knew she would be in trouble. _Unless you want me to stave, I had to find something to eat. You know I think that Saphira is nearby. Start talking._

He bent down, "How've you been?"

_That's the best you can come up with?!Fine, just go with me here. _"Lonely. Ow!" she said as he touched the arrow slightly. "I really want to go back to the Spine, but I'm forced to come out here to find out practically nothing because you can't tell me."

He knew she meant that she didn't find out anything new about the Varden. "I know. But it's not my fault, Kali. Do you honestly think that I want to be stuck in a war when I can be at home with you and Hunter and my precious bump here?" he smirked.

"You are really mean," Kali pouted.

"Yeah well tuff. This is going to hurt," he stated as he held the arrow. She nodded and Murtagh yanked the arrow out of her leg. She bit her lip to stop her screaming but instead it came out as a moan of pain. He quickly put his left hand over the wound before it sealed itself. "You ok, sweetie?"

"I'll live if that is what you mean." She felt Thorn look at the deer longingly. "Thorn, for god's sake, just eat them already!" Thorn looked at her in surprise before he settled down beside the pile of leftover deer and started to eat.

Murtagh said, "When is the baby due?"

_Oh dear. _"Two days ago," Kali replied quietly.

"What!" he yelled. He looked at Thorn for a second before he said, "We're staying."

"But-"

"No! I don't care what Galbatorix wants. I'm staying here, with my wife until at least, my baby is born!"

_MURTAGH HAS A WIFE?!_ Kali turned her head and looked straight at where the voice had come from. She made her wings start to disappear. Murtagh stood up hurriedly and unsheathed Zar'oc looking in the same direction. "Kali, who is it?" Murtagh whispered.

Kali slowly stood up. "Eragon and Saphira."

"Eragon! Why I'm I not surprised," he sheathed Zar'oc. "You might as well come out Eragon!" he called.

After a second, Eragon cautiously walked out of the cover of the trees. Murtagh stood in front of Kali, shielding her. "I believe this is yours," Murtagh threw the arrow at him.

"You never told me you were married," Eragon stated.

"You never asked," he shot back, "anyway, why would I tell you? So you can kill my wife and children? I don't think so, Rider."

"Wait. Children? As in, more than one?"

Kali felt a kick. The top of her swollen stomach hardened. "Murtagh," she said softly.

He ignored her, "Yes, more than one. The one Kali's carrying and my two-and-a-half year-old son, Hunter."

"I don't see a boy, Murtagh, or maybe I'm going blind."

"In all honesty, I think that you were blind a long time ago, Eragon. Or maybe just stupid! You always ran head first into danger without even thinking!" Kali once again tried to get Murtagh's attention without success. "I was always the one to save your hide and what do you do in return?! You left me when I needed someone to help me!"

"I thought you were dead, Murtagh! How could I have helped you if I thought you were dead? Do you know what I felt when both my companions died? First my father, then you? Or are you as heartless as you look?"

Kali felt her water break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon said, "Well I guess I'd better go."

"Yeah, you should." He hesitated before hugging him. Eragon was so shocked it took him a while to react. "I swear, you tell anyone about this and they're going to think you're crazy or that I'm going too soft," he said as he pulled away.

"Maybe you are," said Eragon as he climbed onto Saphira.

"Be careful of next time we meet Eragon. I don't know how but this time I can let you go. I can still feel Galbatorix at the back of my head but go before I have to capture you," Murtagh warned.

"I will." With that Saphira took into the air. Murtagh sat back down by Kali and looked at River.

"You want to...?" she held out the baby.

Wordlessly, he nodded. She handed him their daughter. "This is the same as with Hunter. She's so small," he smiled, "She seems so fragile." Kali laughed slightly. They were silent for a second as River fell asleep. Kali heard a rustle of dried leaves.

_It worked._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kali stayed with Murtagh in the camp at night. When she woke up she felt something was wrong. She reached out with her mind and felt Saphira panicking slightly. _Saphira, what's wrong?_ she asked quickly,_ It's me, Kali._

_They're going to kill Eragon!_

_Ok, look, don't panic. Just tell Eragon to go to the Empire's army. Tell him to run as fast as possibly to the edge of the Varden camp at least, I can help him but I need you to give a distraction._

_Alright but hurry!_

Kali tried to get out of the bed before Murtagh wrapped an arm around her waist, "Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"Going to save your brother hide," she replied, "I want to terrorise the Varden a little; nothing spectacular." She started to put on her boots that Murtagh had brought from Uru'Baen. "If you want to join that's fine but make sure you leave River with someone," with that, Kali oriored to the edge of the forest.

She saw Eragon running and pushing people out of his way before arriving at the edge. He kept on running and Kali saw an elf pursuing him. She turned into a dragon and flew towards them. She turned in a wide circle before saying,_ Eragon, crouch down._ He did as she asked and she soared towards Arya with a dragon smirk. She screamed and tried to run.

_You can't outrun a dragon, dear,_ Kali said to her as she caught Arya in her claws and flying into the air before letting her go. She couldn't help but laugh slightly as she flew above the Varden camp, letting out a jet of flame harmlessly into the air and everyone trying to run. _Hunter, come here. You'll enjoy this!_ Kali heard a roar and turned to see Saphira joining her with Eragon. She roared back and smiled. Hunter appeared as well. They flew around, Kali laughing as the soldiers tried to restore order. She flew over them, making them scatter.

"The Red Rider!" someone screamed below. She looked up and saw Thorn approaching them before joining in. _I think that's enough, Kali. They look ready to piss on top._ Kali laughed and told Hunter and Saphira to stop. They flew together before roaring and heading back to the Empires camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PRESENT**

Eragon saw everything swirl in black before finding himself back in the tree. He blinked to clear his head. Murtagh did the same. They both looked at her. She just shrugged slightly before looking at the window. The sun was setting in the distance. "We should start going to the caves," she said weakly.

"Ok," Murtagh said quietly. "Eragon, could you get to the tree house from the memories?" Eragon nodded slightly. "Then go and tell Saphira and Thorn were you are. You can't come with us and it would be best if you stayed in the tree house for a while until everyone knows who you are."

"I can answer your questions when we're done," Kali stated as she tried and failed to sit up. Murtagh helped her sit and then lifted her up. Eragon stood up and opened the door for them to go out. He followed them until he reached the tree house. He handed Murtagh the ring and went in the tree house before he could protest.

_Saphira?_

_Eragon, where are you? I've been trying to contact you for the whole of the afternoon! Thorn couldn't contact Murtagh either. What happened?!_

_Sorry, Saphira, but I was in Kali's memories. She showed me what happened to her and partly to Murtagh. It was horrible! How could someone do that to them?! And then they forgave that person?!_ He paused for a second,_ I will show you later. Murtagh told me to tell Thorn and you that I'm in the tree house._

_Alright, we're coming._ Eragon waited a few minutes before hearing something land on one of the upper floors. He quickly climbed upstairs and saw Saphira and Thorn by the opening to a huge room. Thorn immediately went to one of the giant cushions on the floor and lay down. Saphira did the same and Eragon sat beside her. He let her see what he had. _THAT MONSTER!! How could he do that?!_ Saphira screamed.

_She kept a few things from you,_ Thorn stated quietly,_ she wasn't only whipped and branded._

_She was...but the guards did nothing to her!_ Eragon shouted.

_Not by the guards, or the magicians._

_...By Murtagh?_ Saphira asked hesitantly. Thorn said nothing. _Thorn?_

_Yes...but don't tell him I said anything. Look it wasn't his fault! Galbatorix forced him! Murtagh would never ever do that to anyone, especially not to Kali!_

_It's alright, Thorn. We know he wouldn't, _Eragon stated.

Thorn nodded. _You should get some sleep while you can. If I'm sure, you'll probably wake up at about midnight._

_Why?_

_Don't worry. You'll find out._

**N/A: What do you think? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9 Nightmare**

Eragon and Saphira woke with a jolt. They heard two roars and the tree was shaking. Eragon crawled to the window and saw everything was shaking. _What's happening?!_ he yelled.

_Murtagh and Kali,_ Thorn said simply. He wasn't surprised that the ground was shaking. _They are doing the life-and-soul sharing. Since they have the bond, Murtagh can give Kali his energy, power, etc. It's a bit painful but worth it._

_A BIT?!! They're roaring loud enough to be heard from Surda!_ Saphira screamed.

_It's not my fault! _Thorn yelled back.

_Well you could have given us a bit more warning!_

_WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP?! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BICKERING OLD COUPLE! _Eragon roared. Saphira and Thorn stopped immediately and looked away from each other. The ground shook furiously as another roar was heard.

It continued overnight, the floor never stopped shaking and the howls and roars didn't stop, decreasing into nothing when the sky lightened and the sun rose. Eragon's eyes were drooping shut. He hadn't slept all night. Saphira and Thorn were tired but they could cope. _Eragon, try to sleep. You're going to drop any second. _Eragon nodded slightly and suddenly slumped and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon woke up groggily. _Saphira? How did I get here? _He looked around the room. He was lying on a bed. From what he could remember from Kali's memories, he was on the third floor; a floor below from were Saphira and Thorn stayed.

_The woman, Lisa and a man dragged you to the room when they found you up here,_ Saphira replied_. They brought Murtagh and Kali. They are in one of the rooms at the bottom but Lisa warns that you shouldn't go in._

_Why not? _heasked.

_I don't know. Thorn and I are going to go hunting._

_Alright. I'll go and find something to eat._ Eragon got up from the bed and made his way to the second floor. He knew that they had a small kitchen there and a bedroom, but he forgot if it was left or right from the stairs to the kitchen. He decided to take a right and came across a closed door. He knew that all the doors were the same so he opened the door to check.

Inside was a huge bed. The curtains were drawn and let no light in. He heard the rustle of the covers and a pair of icy-blue dragon eyes stared at him. He heard a small whimper. The blue eyes narrowed and it started to growl menacingly. Eragon closed the door quickly and backed away from the door. Nothing happened. The thing inside didn't come out.

Eragon ran to the other door and went in, closing it behind him. He looked around and found himself in the kitchen. _Saphira? Do you mind asking Thorn what the heck is in the bedroom on the second floor?_

The replied was almost instant,_ Kali and Murtagh._

_And why is Murtagh growling at me?_

Instead of Saphira, Thorn answered,_ It's the bond. They become weak, more so the person from whom it is done to. Kali is weak and in pain and their animalistic instincts take over. Murtagh won't let anyone near them because he is protecting Kali while she's vulnerable and thinks someone might harm her if they are near her. Murtagh knows what is going on around him as does Kali but it would be best if you don't go near them unless they approach you. Later today, maybe tomorrow at the most, they should be fine._

_So you're telling me that I am stuck in a house with a brother that will kill me if I go to near his wife?_

_Basically? Yes._

_Excellent! _Eragon said sarcastically. Thorn left and he started to rummage through the cupboards and pantry. He found something edible to eat and made his way back upstairs. He lay down on the bed hoping to catch up with some sleep. It was only midday and he had only slept five hours, if he was lucky. Before he could do anything, he fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was mid-afternoon by the time Eragon woke up again. He smelt something coming from the kitchen. He slowly made his way downstairs slowly and turned to the kitchen to look inside. Kali's back was to him. He stood by the doorway not knowing what to do.

"She's not going to eat you." Eragon jumped a mile in the air with a yelp and turned around. Icy-blue dragon eyes met his. "It'll were off in a while," said Murtagh as he stepped into the kitchen. They both looked up as they heard something break. Kali's hands were shaking badly and there was a shattered bowl on the floor. "Kali-"

"No, it's ok," she said. She bent down to pick the pieces.

"Kali, leave it," he insisted as he made his way to her. He dragged her over to a chair and sat her down.

"I'm fine," she persisted. Her hands didn't stop shaking. He held her hands in his before looking at her in the eye. "Ok, maybe not _alright_ but I'm capable of doing things by myself."

"You are not going to get up from this table," Murtagh stated, "And Eragon is going to make sure of that," he interrupted her protest. He looked at Eragon, daring him to say otherwise. He just lifted his hands in surrender and sat down in a chair placing both elbows on the table. "Good. I'm just going to check nothings burnt." Murtagh stood up and went around the corner.

"I'll kill him one day," she said quietly.

"I heard that!" Murtagh yelled.

Kali just made a face and clasped both her shaking hands. Her eyes were the same as in her dragon form. "Are you alright?" Eragon asked.

"Not really," she whispered, "but I didn't want to stay in the bed. And I was hungry."

Eragon chuckled slightly, "Why not? I'm sure Murtagh would get you anything you want."

"That's exactly the point," she hissed, "I love him but sometimes he's too overprotective and I can't stand it. Then again, I'm a bit the same but I didn't want him to be waiting for me, hand and foot."

"Have you ever thought I don't mind?" She looked up so fast her neck clicked. Murtagh raised his eyebrows.

"No, but...still!"

"That's not really an answer," Eragon stated. Kali looked at him and her dragon eyes clearly told him to shut up. Kali's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Food's done if you want it."

"I wouldn't mind eating. I haven't eaten since dinner first night Eragon came. Which was...?" Kali asked.

"Two days ago," Eragon stated as Murtagh rounded the corner to get the food. He came back with three plates and sat down, pushing both plates toward Eragon and Kali. She immediately got a fork and started shoving food in her mouth.

"You're going to make yourself sick," he stated without looking up.

"I'm hungry. That's all I care about right now," she replied, "So Eragon, any questions from last night?"

"Er...Why did Shruikan run after you in the forest?" he asked as he tasted the food.

"I stole his dinner." He looked up, "I was pregnant and peckish. I had a mad craving for boar and I knew he had managed to hunt one that night so I went to his hold and stole it. He realised later that he should not brag about how fast he can get his dinner," she laughed slightly, "Anymore?"

He hesitated slightly, "What curse does Luka have?"

Kali shook her head, "That's for her to decide to tell you; not me."

"Of course. Why did you spy in the Varden?"

"It was easy, I was angry and I could scare a few people."

"Why do elves, dwarves and humans hate demons?" Eragon asked.

"Well, it's a little complicated. You see, demons are a supposed extinct race. Have you heard of the grey folk?" Eragon nodded. "They are us; demons. The ones who created the Ancient Language. We hid because the elves attacked us. They knew we hid and, they convinced the humans and dwarves we were demons if they ever found one of us. Demons hid here because the dwarves did not know the mountains, they were too treacherous for humans and elves couldn't find us because there are too many animals. The animals know who and what we are, any animal that is on the verge of extinction may come here and the elves try to make sure that none come to us."

"Why would the elves do that?"

"Jealousy? They make the forest grow, animals mate so why not 'help' almost extinct animals as well? They would be the supposed saviours of that race," Kali shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't born at the time."

"Although, some may beg to differ," Murtagh said quietly. Kali wacked his arm. He shook with silent laughter.

_I have a very good question, _said Saphira, _Why did you forgive your father?_

"I can't answer you that because I don't know myself. It just felt right even from what he did."

_Even though he drove you to suicide?_

"Yes. I'm not dead so I can forgive him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kali, Murtagh and Eragon decided to go around Aquila after they had finished eating. They showed Eragon the market, they introduced him to everyone they knew and they accepted him even though he was a human. A few had mistaken him for an elf but Kali had clarified the matter. They made their way to the werewolf territory. The werewolves were in their human forms, some just lying on the floor, resting from the full moon.

"Mummy!" Kali was thrown to the ground as Hunter ran and hugged her. A small little girl followed and hugged Kali as well.

"Hello you two. How are you?" Kali said as she sat up. Hunter and the two-year-old girl sat down in front of her.

"Ok. Winda's a little tired," he said as he hugged the girl.

"I'll be fine," said Winda.

"Eragon, this is Hunter's mate, Winda. Winda, this is Hunter's uncle." The girl looked at Eragon for a second before her eyes widened slightly.

"Shadeslayer?" she asked looking Kali. She nodded.

Murtagh sat down beside Kali. "You know what grandpa said?"

"That he doesn't want four wild dragons in the castle? Why am I not surprise," Hunter said, "Why don't you tell him that Thorn is a wild dragon? Then he'll have to deal with five." Kali burst out laughing.

"Thorn's wild?" Eragon asked as he sat down.

"Yes. You can't have a dragon if you can tell into one yourself unless that dragon is your mate," Kali stated, "I can't imagine Thorn being Murtagh's mate."

_Neither can I, _Thorn assured. All of them laughed. Kali yawned slightly.

"Bed," said Murtagh as he stood up, taking Kali with him. He picked her up before she could do anything.

"NO! Put me down!" she demanded.

"See you later Hunter, Winda," said Murtagh.

"See you," they replied in union. Eragon stood up and followed them back to the house. Kali didn't bother with screaming, knowing that no one would help her. Murtagh made his way up the second floor and turned to the bedroom. Eragon went into the kitchen and started to clean the dirty plates they had left, not knowing what to do. He repaired the broken bowl.

_So Thorn is a wild dragon,_ Saphira stated, _I would never have guessed. He acts very loyal to Murtagh._

_Very true. So what are you going to do with that little bit of information?_ Eragon asked cheekily.

_It's none of your business, Eragon._

_But you're my dragon,_ he continued,_ I have to know if he's good enough for you._

_ERAGON!!_ He just laughed and carried on cleaning._ Why are you doing that?_

_For lack of a better thing to do? Honestly, I don't know. I distract myself when I have too many things going in my head. This is a distraction._

_I know, little one. Too many things in one day, especially with lack of sleep. I am up here with Thorn if you want to see me. Do you want to go for a flight?_ Saphira asked.

_Please. _Eragon finished cleaning and when to the fourth floor. Saphira was lying down on a cushion and Thorn was eating a deer. He saddled Saphira and they took off through the opening. _Have you ever thought that maybe I should have stayed human and not look like an elf?_

_Why do you ask?_

_Well, in the market, when they thought I was an elf, I was wondering if I should. I am human so why should I not look like one? I know that being a Dragon Rider will make me look like them slightly but people will still know I'm human. What I am, no one can tell unless they are told and even then I still look like an elf to them,_ Eragon stated.

_You can't do anything about it Eragon. It was a gift from the dragons, something that now cannot be undone._ They flew well into the night before Saphira headed back to the tree house.

He went down to the kitchen and found Murtagh sitting on a chair, elbows on the table holding his head with his hands and shirtless. He could tell that Murtagh hadn't had an enjoyable time in Uru'Baen when he was captured by the twins. His back had whip scars but they were not as bad as Kali's and he didn't have any brand marks. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down.

Murtagh looked up at him, "Nothing really. Just wondering why fate hates Kali and me so much."

"It can't be that bad. Ok, maybe it is bad," he reconciled after Murtagh gave him a not-even-you-believe-that look. "But if fate did that to you maybe it's for a good reason."

"What good reason?! Eragon, Kali almost died from the torture! She jumped of the canyon because she couldn't take it anymore! I almost followed her! And now she almost died because of the poison!" Murtagh yelled.

"If fate wanted you two dead, you would be!" Eragon shouted as he sat down, "How many people would have survived that fall?! No one!" Murtagh couldn't come back with anything better. He looked at Eragon with a helpless look.

"I just...I don't know what to do."

"Murtagh, it's late. Go to sleep," Eragon said as he stood up, "you need it and you need to stop thinking about this. You need to stop thinking about the past." Eragon left without a word, picking up a slice of bread on the way out. He climbed the stairs quickly and made his way to the room he had slept in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh stared after Eragon as he left. He stared at the door for a full minute before standing up and going to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Kali sleeping. He thought back to what had happened to them, the pain they had gone through. He had watched her suffer, be tortured, some of it by his hand, all of it because of him and yet she loved him. She was too good for him; she deserved better.

"You keep thinking that and I'll show you I don't," she mumbled as she opened her eyes. He smiled slightly and closed the door behind him. He climbed into the bed beside her, "You're good enough for me. I don't need anyone else," she stated as she turned to face him.

He smiled at her, "Sometimes I have to wonder," he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"Well don't. I'm not about to leave you. I love you too much to do that. Now go to sleep," she said as she turned back to her previous position. He chuckled and draped his arm around her waist, spooning her into him. "Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when are we going to go back to Uru'Baen?" Kali asked, "Luka can only take so much before she cracks and spills."

Murtagh looked up from his breakfast, "I don't know but I wouldn't mind taking my time. I don't really want to go back."

"You think I do? I prefer my peace but Luka can't stay there and we agreed we would go back and help until...the war's over." Her hesitation caught Eragon's attention. He was sure she was going to say something else but let it pass. "If we go now, we'll get to the castle tomorrow night."

"Then we had better tell Lisa." Murtagh got up and got piece of parchment. He scribbled something down and whistled. A falcon appeared at the open window. "Lisa," he said handing it to the falcon before it flew away. "Let's get going."

They stood up from the table, Murtagh making sure that Kali didn't move from the kitchen as he collected their stuff. As Kali protested, Eragon got the small pack from his room and went up to saddle Saphira._ She does like to protest, doesn't she._

_She doesn't like feeling helpless, Saphira,_ Eragon stated.

_But she is still weak! If someone can help her then let them! I wouldn't mind someone taking care of me if my life had been like that!_

_Well, either way we're going back to Uru'Baen. Wow, I never thought I would say that! _Saphira chuckled as she bent down to let him climb up. She and Thorn flew through the opening and into the air. They circled around for a minute until they were joined by the amethyst and bronze dragons.

_Shall we go?_ Murtagh asked as he flew high into the air, Kali, Thorn and Saphira following. They flew through the day, stopping only to drink and relieve themselves. They stopped when it got dark. Kali didn't even manage to pull out her blanket before she fell asleep. Murtagh smiled as he picked her up and placed her on his blanket. He joined Eragon by the fire, "She never lets herself rest."

"You don't exactly leave her alone either. Have you ever thought that if you didn't nag her so much, she would let you do some things?" Eragon asked, "People do the opposite from what they are told. If you don't tell her to do something, she'll do it in her own time."

"Since when did you become so wise?" Murtagh mocked as he sat down, resting his back on a tree.

"I don't know. Maybe since I cracked and lost my mind? Maybe since always and I haven't known until recently?" he shrugged, "I don't really care right now." He rummaged through his pack until he found his blanket. He placed it on the floor and lay down, "I'll find out eventually. Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon woke up suddenly. The trees were silent, the sky was black, so what had woken him? Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh were asleep. Nothing was...wait. _Where's Kali?_ he thought. He looked around and she was nowhere in sight. Slowly, he got up, trying not to make a sound and went into the trees. After a few minutes he came by a small pond.

Kali was wadding in; she was only waist deep. Eragon could tell she still had the leather top on and he guessed her underwear was leather as well. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly not turning around.

"I woke up and noticed you weren't there. I just came to look for you." She turned her head to look at him. "Why are you here?"

"Water calms me. Murtagh can too but I don't want to wake him," she stated as she was now up to her neck with water. She turned her whole body to face him though the dark water didn't let him see her properly.

"Why do you need calming?"

"Nightmares. I haven't had them in a long time and it scared me a little."

"Talking about it helps," Eragon said as he sat on the bank.

"You got that from my memories," she laughed slightly, "but, yes, it does help."

"I'm all ears," Eragon stated.

She hesitated slightly, "I was in the middle of a meadow; the grass was up to my waist, the sun was shining; everything was calm. Murtagh was beside me with Hunter and a little girl I think was River and we were all facing the same way. River and Hunter suddenly disappeared and I was left alone with Murtagh and there was blood on the floor where they had been. After a few moments everything became fire; the grass became ashes, the trees around the meadow caught fire and in front of us two armies crashed together. People were dying everywhere and I was moving forward with a sword and helping kill the enemy but first I was killing a Varden soldier, then an Empire soldier.

"Murtagh was beside me all the time doing nothing. You and Luka were in the sky with Saphira, Okapi and Thorn but they were just hovering above the battle. Everyone stopped fighting and started to stare at me and I just stood there, a bloody sword at my side, unmarked by any of the soldiers I fought against and...I wasn't doing anything! I was just staring at Murtagh while he did nothing but look at me! And I...I...I killed him," she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know! I just stood there staring at him and my arm just swung upwards towards his head."

"Did you see if the sword killed him? Did you see it lop of his head?" Kali shook her head as she looked at the water, "Then that doesn't mean that you killed him. It's just a nightmare, Kali. No vision will come like that. Nothing will just suddenly disappear and I know for sure that the Varden and the Empire will not just stop when they're in the middle of a battle."

Kali nodded her head, "Thank you, Eragon," she whispered, "I just didn't want to tell Murtagh about it."

"Its fine but you should really get out of the water and back to the camp; dry. Murtagh will probably skin me alive if he found out I let you catch a cold," Eragon stated.

"I'm not going to catch a...acho!" she sneezed. Eragon looked at her. "Alright, alright, I'm going." She swam up to the bank and stood up. She cast a quick during spell and hurriedly put on her clothes. They rushed back to the camp where thankfully everyone was still asleep. Kali quickly made her was to Murtagh and snuggled into his warm chest. Eragon lay down on his blanket and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ERAGON!!! WAKE UP!!!" Eragon moaned and turned around trying to get back to sleep. Someone shook his shoulder roughly. He opened a blurry eyed and saw someone hovering a few inches from his face.

_Eragon, we're leaving,_ said Saphira. He moaned again as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Wow. That's the first time I've slept properly for a year," he stated as he got up. The packs were already on dragons. He climbed on Saphira as Kali and Murtagh turned into their dragon forms.

_Why is that Eragon? _Murtagh asked as they took off.

_In Ellesmera, I was given a gift and became an elf basically. The elves sleep like in a sort of trance, feeling everything around them. First time that I've slept like a human again and trust me, I prefer to sleep normally,_ Eragon replied.

_So you don't like to be an elf?_ Kali enquired.

_Well, being an elf has it's uses like speed, strength and a few other things, but I prefer to look and sleep like the human I'm supposed to be. Sometimes the hearing is unbearable because my ears pick up too many things. Everyone thinks I'm an elf because of what I look like and I hate that!_

_I can help you with that when we get to Uru'Baen,_ Kali said privately to him,_ I can turn you back into a human but you can keep the strength and speed. Do you want that?_

_What about Murtagh?_

_He doesn't need to know until it's done._

**N/A: A little on the short side but it does have important bits in it! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10 Changing**

Kali, Murtagh, Saphira and Thorn saw the castle as the sky started darkening. They made their way up to the Dragon Tower. Once they landed, they were met by Shruikan. _My, my, aren't we in trouble,_ he stated. Murtagh and Kali morphed back to themselves.

"Knock it off, Shruikan. We're tired," Kali stated.

_Nice to see you are well._

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'll get dinner and go to bed," Kali moved passed his large claw and made for the door. Just as she was reaching for the handle, Galbatorix opened it and they crashed together.

"Sorry Kali, I just wanted...Kali?" he asked looking at her to make sure.

"Do you know more than one Kali?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"But I thought that..."

"I feel so loved. My father thought I was dead. Goes to show how much he loves me," she said contemptuously. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Don't worry," she said patting his arm and moving around him, "I still love you." She walked out of the door. Galbatorix turned back to the others.

Murtagh just shrugged his shoulders and helped Eragon remove Saphira's saddle. They had left Thorn's in Aquila, saying that they had another one in the hold. The door opened again revealing Luka, "What's wrong with Kali?" she asked.

"You knew?!" Galbatorix rounded on her.

"Of course! I'm a born street rat! I lie when I have to!" she stated. "Dinner anyone?"

Eragon and Murtagh nodded silently and followed Luka out of the door, leaving Galbatorix to stare after them. "So anything interesting happen?" Murtagh asked.

"Not really although Sidra needs to talk to Kali. I don't know why but I have to tell her," Luka answered. They reached the kitchens and Kali put down four plates of food on the table as they stepped in. "Kali, Sidra said she wanted to see you."

"Is she alright?" Kali asked.

"She's stopped being sick two months ago but she's really moody lately."

Murtagh looked up at that. Kali mouthed _later._ He nodded and sat down, starting to eat the food. They all sat and ate in silence. "I need sleep," Kali stated as she finished and stood up. "Night everyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon made his way to his room after dropping Luka off down the hall. He entered and lay down on the soft bed, thinking. _Little one, if you like Luka, you should stop mooning after Arya. In my opinion, I like Luka better. She's more understandable._

Eragon chuckled slightly._ Surprisingly, I've stopped. I don't have feelings for Arya anymore, especially after the Varden. And you're right; Luka is more understandable. And I guess...I do like her a bit,_ he said sheepishly.

_So, how come your heart beats faster when you see her?_

_Saphira!_

_It is very true, Eragon, and you know it. You have my blessing._

_I haven't even asked her anything, Saphira!_

_Well, just so you know. Good night!_ Saphira blocked the connection before he could retort back. He sighed and snuggled into the warm covers and fell into his elven trance. Sometime during the night, he felt something shift in his mind but before he could figure it out, he was plunged into darkness.

Eragon woke up feeling muzzy. He heaved himself out of the bed and checked the window. It was two hours passed dawn. He splashed some water in his face, waking him up and made his way to the kitchen. Kali, Luka and Murtagh were already there.

"Finally! We thought you...what happened to your face?!" Murtagh asked.

Eragon's hand went subconsciously to his face, "What's wrong with it?"

Luka stood up and touched his cheek, "You're normal. Human," she stated.

Eragon's eyes immediately went to Kali. She was looking at them, her head resting on her hand. "Both of you look cute together," she smiled, ignoring Eragon's questioning look.

"Kali? Did you have anything to do with Eragon's face changing?" Murtagh asked.

"And if I did?" she looked at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled back cheekily. "You know what? I have to go and see Sidra," she stated as she stood from the table. She slowly made her way to the door. Once the door was open, she bolted down the hall. Murtagh immediately stood and sprinted after her.

"Get back here!" he yelled, "I'm not finished with you!"

"NEVER!!!!!" she laughed. Their shouting got fainter and fainter until it disappeared altogether.

Eragon and Luka stayed staring at each other, "Do you...do you want to go for a walk while they decide if they want to come back?" he asked. Luka nodded shyly and they started to make their way to the gardens. "Do you prefer me like this or as an elf?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh...erm...I guess I prefer you like this," she stated looking down as they walked, "I mean, you look the same but the way you looked before was...unnatural in a way. I'm not saying you looked horrible! Just a bit strange from what you see in Uru'Baen."

"So I look fine?"

"Yes," she said with a little laugh, "Although, you could do with a bath." Eragon looked down at himself and nodded in agreement. They both burst out laughing and sat down on one of the benches by the fountain.

They talked different things, changing from subject to subject naturally. They didn't have any hesitant pauses and didn't acknowledge the people around them. Before they knew it, it was almost dark. "We've spent the whole day talking?" Eragon asked.

"Apparently. Murtagh and Kali said they were going to teach us something today. I guess they got a bit too caught up with other things." Both of them shuddered slightly, "We should get back." They both made their way to the room connected to the kitchen. Before they could go in, they heard voices.

"Do you think it worked?" they heard Murtagh ask.

"Of course! They wouldn't have gotten talking twenty-to-the-dozen if they didn't. I passed them three times, none of them noticed me and they had the same look in their eyes like Sandy and Aiden, or Brandon and Chaela or-"

"You and me?"

"Yes!" Kali exclaimed, "You can tell, even if you don't know them! I haven't heard Luka laugh like that in years and she's only seventeen!"

"Alright! I get it!" Murtagh laughed, "she's happy and I'm all for her being with Eragon."

"But? I sense a but in that sentence," Kali stated accusingly.

"Well, Varden, Empire, Empire, Varden." Eragon and Luka didn't understand what he said.

"We discussed this!" she exasperated.

"I know! I know!" he said. There was the scraping of the chair as he got up. "But think of it!"

"I have and it doesn't look pretty. Murtagh we agreed on the fact that we were going to move the elves to the Varden before they can move south. We agreed! They would win easier if they were all together!"

"They want my head!" Murtagh shouted.

"And what do you think they don't want me butchered alive! I have the worst lineage! They'll kill me as soon as they look at me!" Kali screamed. The in silence they could probably have heard a pin drop. "And you know why we are doing this," she whispered, "One way or another; we get the peace we always wanted. The world hates us both, so why bother denying it?"

"I'm not," Murtagh said quietly.

"Why are we having this argument now? We should discuss it when we've done everything. How about we-?"

"Oh, no. You aren't running from me now," Murtagh laughed. They heard a small scuffle inside. "You're coming with me!" They heard Kali yelp and the door opened. She had been thrown over Murtagh's shoulder and was hanging limply, not bothering. "If you will both excuse us," he said as he saw them. He turned to his room leaving a confused Eragon and Luka behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Murtagh...Murtagh, s-stop," Kali said breathlessly. She could feel his smirk on her neck. His lips and tongue slowly travelled along her jaw before kissing her fully in the mouth.

"Why?" he whispered. He had her pinned down under him making her unable to move. She struggled uselessly. She whimpered as he went back to his previous torture of licking and biting her neck. "I have to wonder sometimes." She gasped as she felt his hands travelling up her shirt, "why you don't stop me. Maybe it's because you don't really want me to."

"We...we have t-to...wake e-early to-morrow," she gasped, "Eragon and...Lu...Luka..."

"I don't care." He made sure Kali didn't talk anymore or at least, nothing of what would happen after the next few hours he had with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon shot out of bed covering his ears. He heard Saphira crash in her hold. The sound sounded like Kali and Murtagh when they were roaring in Aquila. It suddenly stopped. _WHAT WAS THAT! Saphira shouted._

_I don't know._ Eragon looked out of the window and realized that it was just past dawn. _Might as well get breakfast._ He made his way out of the room and down to the kitchens. He saw Luka a little ahead of his so he caught up. "Hey."

"Hi," she said turning, "Did you hear that noise?"

"Do you know what it was?" he asked.

Luka shook her head, "No but it gave me a fright. I heard Thorn crash."

"Saphira too." They entered the room near the kitchens. Kali was sitting with a mug in her hands as she looked up.

Luka opened her mouth. "Don't," Kali started, "So...how did you like your wakeup call?" she asked.

"That was you?!" they yelled.

Kali held her hands up in surrender, "It wasn't only me. Murtagh started it." At that moment, Murtagh walked in. When he saw Eragon and Luka staring accusingly at him he started to chuckle quietly.

"Why wake up this early?" Luka moaned as she sat on a chair and reached for something.

"Training," Murtagh said simply, "But together today. Kali will decide who goes with who when she sees what both of you can do."

"Why Kali?"

"Because she's stronger and also because I can't sense things she can. I just teach what I know," he stated, "So," he rubbed his hands together, "who wants to get there arse kicked first?"

Eragon and Luka looked at each other. _Oh dear,_ Luka thought.

_Please tell me they're joking,_ he begged. She just shook her head sadly. "What stands in the category of training?"

"Archery, sword, magic...they usual," Kali smirked.

"I've been taught that already," Eragon stated, "Murtagh could tell you that."

"Yes," she replied, "But you will find out that there are other people better than both of you at swordplay. And anyway, Oromis, Vanir and the other elves taught you their way. I'm teaching you mine. Murtagh and I will give you a demonstration of what real sword fighting is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group stood by the training fields. Eragon and Luka stood watching Murtagh and Kali circling. They circled on and on, minutes passing before Murtagh took the first strike. She dodged and delivered a few of her own. Most were blocked but a few hit their target. Eragon realised that the swords weren't blocked.

Murtagh and Kali blocked, parried, feinted and struck. Their dance became even faster and more deadly, none of them holding back at giving each other cuts, bruises and scrapes. They both had a determined gleam in their eyes. Murtagh swung his sword sideways at an angle making Kali drop the sword. Before she could even think, he thrust his sword forward through her ribs. Luka and Eragon and the whole field who was watching stared at them in silence.

He pulled the sword out and they stared at each other, Kali discreetly reaching to the back of her trousers. Before anyone could blink, they were both fighting again; Murtagh with the bloody sword and Kali with two long knives. She tripped him and Murtagh fell to the floor on his back. Kali pounced and held both knives to his throat. They stayed like that for a second, both panting harshly. Murtagh reached up to the gaping wound and healed it. Kali removed the knives and got off him before sitting on the dirt packed ground. She waved Eragon and Luka over.

They stared at each other for a moment before hesitantly walking to them. The other soldiers went back to their sparring occasionally looking back at the couple on the floor. Kali patted the floor beside her and they sat down. "So what did you learn from that?" she asked.

"Never underestimate your enemy no matter how badly they are wounded?" Eragon asked.

"And?" she prompted.

"And make sure you keep an eye on where your opponent might hide weapons?" Luka said timidly.

"Very good. You can never tell where there may be weapons hidden. If I asked you now 'how many weapons do I still have on me?' what would you say?"

"I know you would have at least two more," Luka stated.

Kali looked at Eragon. "I'll just guess. Four."

She shook her head, "Nine, the two I just used and my sword. That would make twelve."

"Nine?!" Luka exclaimed, "Where do you hide them all?!"

Murtagh smiled, "Not even I know where she hides them all. She won't ever tell you. Moving on, the fact is that you have to be ready for anything. In a duel, you can't stop until you know for sure that your opponent is dead. That means they have to be beheaded or diced or have their heart carved out or their body exploded into invisible fragments or-"

"Murtagh!"

"Basically not breathing?" he enquired.

Kali narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess that will do. But yes, you can't rest or think that you can be laid back because your challenger is weaker than you. THAT will be the death of you. Well, Murtagh will fight you, I watch. Eragon, do you want to go first?"

He was taken aback with the sudden change of subject, "Alright." They both got Zar'oc and Brisingr before taking their places, "Blocked?" Murtagh nodded and they blocked the edges of the swords. Before they stared they felt a strange feeling pass them.

"No magic!" Kali yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon and Luka trudged inside the castle wearily. Both of them could barely move. They headed to the room by the kitchen for something to eat. Galbatorix was already there. He laughed slightly at the sight of them. "Bad morning?"

Luka and Eragon groaned. It was only noon. "Very." Luka sat down and grabbed a plate. "If this afternoon is anything like this morning, I'll kill myself."

"Wow. That bad?" the king asked.

"'We'll take it easy'! They bloody tore us apart!" Eragon yelled as he sat down, "I swear, and to think I thought the elves were bad! This is a million times worse!!" At that moment Kali and Murtagh walked in.

"How was training?" Galbatorix smirked. Kali gave him a look that basically said 'no comment'. She sat down silently and pulled a plate towards her. Murtagh did the same beside her. "Could someone answer?"

"They did it for you," she said pointing her fork in Eragon and Luka's general direction. "Why bother asking?"

"Every story has two sides. What's yours?"

"Let's hear what they have to say first," Murtagh stated.

Luka looked at both of them, "You work us as hard as you did this morning and I will personally find a way of killing both of you! You said you would take it easy!"

"We did!" Kali replied, "You would have been a bloody pulp by now if we hadn't!"

"We already are!" Eragon and Luka yelled.

"In battle, no one will leave you alone just because you're tired or hurt!" Murtagh and Kali retorted. "You're lucky we-" Kali cut off. She couldn't breathe. Her breath caught and her hand went to her chest. Her breath started coming out in gasps.

"Kali?" Murtagh asked worriedly. Either she ignored him or she couldn't hear him. Instead, her hands flew to her temples, as if she had a very bad headache.

_Ignore him, Kali,_ a voice said in her head,_ he'll only hurt you more. He caused you pain. He destroyed your life. He caused you to kill yourself._

_Please, leave me alone,_ she begged. Before she could do anything the pain in her head increased. She felt someone grab her arm. Kali felt a sudden bout of hatred and lashed out. She grabbed one of her knifes from her boots and held it to the persons throat. She stared at them for a few seconds before realizing who the person was. "...Murtagh?"

His face showed his confusion and slight fear. His hands were up, showing that he had no weapons. Kali's hands started to shake. The knife clattered to the ground. "Kali?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hands covering her mouth. She felt someone lightly touch her shoulder. Again the hatred rose. She swung around; her fist raised and punched...her father. She stared in horror as he straightened, clutching his jaw. Everyone stared at her. Luka hesitantly placed her hand on Kali's as if she was scared Kali was going to hit her. Nothing happened.

"Eragon, touch her hand," Murtagh said quietly. He did as he was asked and was struck on the nose causing it to break. Luka held Kali before she could take another swing.

Her eyes filled with tears, "What's happening to me?"

"Kali-" Murtagh reached out.

"Don't touch me! OCCISOR!!" she hissed. She looked around before fleeing the room. Luka quickly followed her.

"What was that?" Eragon asked as he healed his nose.

Galbatorix looked at Murtagh who shook his head. "I don't...how?"

"Murtagh...what did she call you?" Galbatorix asked.

He looked at both of them, "...A murderer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kali hid all day in Luka's room, Luka trying to comfort her. Murtagh and Eragon had tried to come to talk to her but Luka didn't let them in. She made Kali take a long hot bath to relax her. Kali was to mortified of what she had said and done that she didn't protest. "Hey," Luka whispered as it started to get dark outside, "Do you want to go to the Dark Dragon tonight?"

Kali smiled slightly, "Only if the girls come."

"I'll tell Marlon to tell Zuna, Tiva and Laasya to meet us. Dance things?" Kali gave her a look and Luka immediately when to find Marlon.

Kali started looking through Luka's draws and pulled out a black and red skirt and halter-top. The top would have left her stomach exposed as it would have only covered her breasts and the skirt only came up to her mid thigh. Of course, she also pulled out very short shorts, so short that they looked like knickers. She also pulled out skirt, shorts and another halter-top in white and blue for Luka. She also pulled out two pairs of black, flat shoes. _We really have to be careful,_ she thought. She changed into the red and black clothes before looking at the full-length mirror. _I look like a slut._

She turned as the door opened. "You look like a slut," Luka commented.

"That's what I thought too. But you will too," Kali replied holding out the blue and white clothing. "We're missing the bells."

"Zuna has them. She will take them with her and tell Tom that we're going today."

"I thought she worked in the bar," Kali stated. Luka nodded as she pulled the skirt over the shorts, "Either way, we need to get out of the castle without anyone knowing. I was thinking that if we put a black cloak over this and you hold onto me, we could climb down and head to the bar."

"Alright. Does Murtagh know?" Luka asked.

"No! And I'm not planning on telling him," Kali replied as she grabbed two cloaks and threw one to Luka. After they put them on Kali opened the window and climbed onto the ledge.

There was a knock on the door, "Luka? Can I come in?" Murtagh asked.

"Not really," she called, "Kali's sleeping." She gave Luka a disbelieving look.

"Well, I was just wondering if you and Kali wanted to go out for a drink."

Kali couldn't help but snort,_ We're probably going to get pissed tonight anyway._

"Well, I'm not really up to it," Luka stated.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." They heard him leave. Luka held her arms around Kali's neck and Kali jumped off the ledge. She quickly landed on a ledge below and started to climb down the castle walls with Luka hanging on to her like a monkey.

"Thank god that we didn't have the bells," Luka whispered, "If not, everyone would hear us." Kali landed on the ground and they both hid in the shadows. Guards and soldiers passed them without even looking in the shadows were they hid. Luka and Kali quickly climbed over the gates, Luka hanging like a monkey again. They went through the deserted market square and walked into an alley. They reached a door and knocked loudly.

They waited a few minutes before it was opened by a girl with long blonde hair. Her eyes were a clear blue and she looked around twenty. She was wearing the same as Kali and Luka except it was in lilac and dark purple. Zuna look alright but Kali knew that with Zuna's huge breasts, the men wouldn't have cared if she was dressed in rags and the colours also made her eyes look brighter.

"Kali! Luka! God we haven't seen you in ages," Zuna stated. She dragged them both in and they followed her into a room with two other girls. They all wore the same except they had different colours. Tiva had long black hair and her eyes were grey. She wore the clothes in grey, almost silver, and green, while Laasya had reddish hair and her clothes were orange and brown. To Kali, they all looked like sluts.

"Hey!" Tiva rushed to Kali and gave her a huge hug. Kali returned the hug with a smile. "We thought you weren't going to come after all!"

"No. I, sorry, correction, _we_ have had a bad day so Luka thought that we should come," Kali stated.

"Good, because we all know that dancing helps your mood," Laasya got up and handed both of them an anklet and a belt with small bells, one in gold and the other in bronze. Kali bent down to put the gold anklet on, "So have you told your husband that you dance in this bar yet?"

Kali stood up after putting on the anklet. "No," she replied as she put on the belt. Once she was done she shook her hips slightly and the bells jingled, "And hopefully I never will. What the heck would he say? This would be the only thing I would never tell him. And a few things Luka and I keep to ourselves," she grinned.

"Aren't you the sly one?" Zuna smirked, "So how many years have you been with him?"

"All my life since I was two really, but we didn't get married until we found out I was pregnant with Hunter. So that would be almost seventeen years," she stated as she helped Luka with the belt.

"Seventeen years?! God, woman! You've been lying to him for six years!?" Tiva asked.

"Yeah," Kali sighed, "I don't want to, but...I mean, what do I say? 'Hi sweetie, yeah I haven't told you this but I've been lying to you for six years and I dance like a slut in the Dark Dragon'?! Come on! He won't let me out of his sight ever again! And trust me, he can do that!"

"Aright! Calm down!" Zuna laughed.

"Forget it for now!" Laasya smiled, "You are going to have a fun night and we're all going to get pissed and puke our guts out tomorrow."

"You make it sound so fun," Luka said sarcastically, "And Kali doesn't even get sick!"

At that moment a man entered the room. He looked a lot like Zuna; on the other hand, Tom was her brother. "Girls, you done?"

"Kali has to hide her scars and tattoo," Laasya commented. Kali had completely forgotten and quickly put up glamours to hide them. "Now we're done."

The girls followed Tom out to the bar. There was a slightly raised platform were they could dance and a few instruments for music. Soldiers and workers were sitting in groups, all with a tankard of mead or beer talking about goodness knew what. Some called out to the girls as they started to prepare. Kali heard the bar door open and had the urge to turn to see who it was. When she did, she stopped in horror and quickly dragged Luka to a dark corner.

"What are you doing?" Luka asked panicky.

"I need to put a few glamours on you and change our appearance," Kali said quickly.

"What? Why?" At that point she looked over Kali's shoulder and gasped. Eragon, Galbatorix _and_ Murtagh had just entered and sat down at the bar.

**N/A: Review! Review! Review! No hints to the next chappy!!!**

**Anyone recognise the colours of Kali and Luka's costume ???**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11 Dark Dragon Bar**

"Damn! What do we do!??" Luka said quickly. She didn't want the boys seeing her like this.

"We can't go now. We promised Zuna and the others," Kali replied, "Erm...let me change your appearance. I'll change mine. Just...make sure you don't say anything suspicious." She quickly put glamours to Luka's hair and eyes to black. Luka looked in the window to see her reflection.

"Black eyes?!"

"I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush!" Kali changed her eyes to stormy grey and her hair a darker shade before dragging Luka back to the others.

"What did you do that for?" Zuna asked.

"My father and two people I know are at the bar," Kali hissed. The girls knew that Kali's father was the king but she didn't want them to know that one of the men was her husband. "Luka and I need to change our names because they will recognise us otherwise and tell my husband."

"Luka can be Lucy and you can be..." Laasya started.

"Kalianne," Luka laughed, "It's your name anyway!" she pointed out as Kali rounded on her, "I doubt that your father even remembers that is your name and the others don't know it."

"Fine," Kali said through her teeth, "But the moment they leave, that name will fly out of your heads."

"Alright! But now get up there!" Tiva pointed to the raised platform. Kali looked at Luka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is something wrong, Murtagh?" Eragon asked. They were sitting by the bar, a tankard of mead in front of all of them. Murtagh was staring at the dancers from the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine," he replied taking a swing of mead.

"You've been staring at the girls for five minutes," Galbatorix stated. Two of the girls, one in red and black the other in white and blue, made their way to the stage. Once they were on it, the others started to play music. It started slow, rapidly getting faster. Both girls started to dance. Their bells matched the music and both of them danced in time with the other as if they had done it a thousand times. In Murtagh's opinion, they danced well but they looked like sluts. The dance was like swords play. He found it quite ironic. The ones in red and black dancing with the blue and white looked like the Empire and the Varden. The men around them started to cheer calling out encouragements or rude comments.

"It's incredible what men say," Galbatorix stated as a man asked how much one of the girls wanted to share a bed.

"I find it disgusting," Eragon replied, "I feel sorry for the girls; having to put up with this every night."

"Not every," Murtagh stated, "I heard of them but I've never seen them. When I come they're never here. I don't know why; this is the first time I've seen them dance."

They watched as the two girls danced a few songs before they changed with the other girls. After they had done a few dances, the girls went up to the bar and started serving beer and mead to the tables. Murtagh's eyes caught the one in the red and black as she approached the bar. She seemed familiar to him for some reason.

"Why didn't Luka want to come?" Galbatorix asked suddenly. Murtagh saw the girls back tense slightly.

"She said she wasn't feeling up to it," Murtagh replied. The girl reached for the drinks on the bar and served them to a nearby table. She approached the one in white and blue and spoke with her.

"Kalianne! Are you going to stand there talking or are you going to serve?!" the bartender asked.

The girl in red turned quickly and rushed to the bar. "Sorry," Kalianne replied as she picked up the next set of drinks. Galbatorix stared at her as she left.

"Is something wrong?" Eragon asked.

"No. No, it's nothing," he replied distractedly.

The girls kept going back and forth from the bar until the one in red sat on a stool beside them. "Hand me a drink, Tom." The bartender handed her a tankard and she took a long drink. "I've wanted to do that for ages."

Tom smiled, "Finally back to drinking then?"

"God, yes! It's horrible, not being able to have a drink whenever you want," she replied as she took another swing, "Then again, I did get a beauty out of it."

"So when are you going to bring her?" Tom asked, "According to _Lucy,_ she's a very beautiful little girl. Who does she look more like? You or her father?"

"A bit of a mix," the girl in the white said as she approached, "But she defiantly has Kalianne's face...and temper."

"She's not that bad...is she?" Kalianne asked. Tom and Lucy burst out laughing. "What?"

"Where have you been in your daughter's life?" Tom asked.

"She's only a week old!" she protested.

"Wouldn't drinking be bad for the baby?" Galbatorix asked lightly.

The girl looked at him, "She doesn't drink milk for some reason. I've tried but she doesn't so I'll take advantage of that and have a few drinks. I think I deserve it," she raised an eyebrow, "Why have you been staring at me the whole night?"

"Staring? My dear _Kalianne,_ I haven't been staring, merely wondering. You just happened to be in the way," he smirked.

The girl's eyes widened then narrowed. "Might I speak with you? Privately?" Galbatorix's smirk widened as he got of his seat and followed her out of the pub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How could you tell?" Kali immediately fired.

"The names a bit of a giveaway," her father stated grinning as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, "I'm guessing that Murtagh doesn't know your real name? If not I'm sure that he would have wondered why a dancer shares the same name, seeing as it's not very common."

"I tell no one my name for the reason that I hate it!" Kali hissed, "Only you and Luka know my real name and she only knows it because we were sharing secrets. We thought you had forgotten it by now. You tell Murtagh that I'm here and I'll skin you alive; king or not!"

"I'd rather keep it to myself," he smirked, "Now I have decent blackmail to find out what I want. How long have you been doing this?"

"I'm not-!!"

"Well, I'll go tell-"

"NO!! Alright fine!! Six years!!" Kali yelled frustrated.

"Six? You've been dancing and lying to Murtagh for six years?"

"The last three years don't count thanks to you," Kali shot.

"And Luka? Is she in on this?" Galbatorix asked. Kali didn't reply looking at the floor, "Hm, Lucy...Luka...Lucy...Luka."

"Yes, she's Lucy!" she burst. They stayed in silence for a second.

"You don't do anything you shouldn't here, do you?" Kali looked at him furiously. "I thought not," her father replied, "Well, are you going to go back in? You do have to go back." Kali smiled and followed her father inside. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear as Luka, Murtagh and Eragon looked at them, "I won't tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh looked up when he heard the door open. Eragon and Lucy had started chatting about something or another but he had suspicions about Lucy. They were talking like they were in love. The looks they passed at each other were like Eragon and...Luka? Kali could have easily have put glamours on her but then Kali would need to be close.

The door opened and Kalianne and Galbatorix came in. Before they approached, the king whispered something in her ear, making her look at him wearily as Galbatorix sat down in his place and ordered another drink.

"What did you want her for?" Murtagh asked as Kalianne dragged Lucy away from Eragon.

"Nothing of interest. Just a question."

Murtagh looked at him; Galbatorix just took a swing of the beer. Murtagh let his eyes travel to Kalianne. She looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He was fairly certain that he had never met a Kalianne. _Could Kali be short for Kalianne? Then again, Kali never said that she was called Kalianne. But Kali does lie sometimes. Or maybe she hates it?_ Murtagh thought as Lucy and Kalianne sat down beside them. They ordered another drink. "What do you do for a living?" he asked Kalianne.

"Nothing much," she replied, "Mostly going back and forth; kids, husband, friends. I just do what I can; live of daddy's money," she laughed.

Galbatorix started to choke on his beer. They all looked at him, "Sorry, went the wrong way."

Kalianne giggled. "What about you?"

"Very boring life. Wake up early, training, lunch, more training, dinner, bed. My schedule everyday. Of course I have my lovely wife to lighten it up," he replied.

"You sound very basic. And how's your wife?"

"She's fine. Not up to being _here_." Kalianne stiffened slightly. He noticed but didn't let on, "Maybe you know her? Kali?" She looked thoughtful but shook her head, "Storm?"

"Ah, a name I recall. Heard rumours about her from the folk around here. Fierce girl, good with a sword, spent time with street rats...ah..." she looked at him, "You must be Murtagh then." Murtagh nodded, "Mm, Galbatorix?" she asked pointing at the king who nodded with a smirk, "and since I know the Varden's Rider is no longer there, you must be Eragon." He nodded too. "Happy family?" she asked.

"In part. Two screaming kids at night, early mornings and torture training...We get a bit moody from lack of sleep," Galbatorix replied.

"I feel sorry for you," she stated, "I know how kids can be. I have two myself."

"Really? What are their names?" he grinned.

"Rose and John," she glared, "Problem?"

"Not at all. I like the names. Funny how you daughter is called Rose when Murtagh's is called _River_ Rose." Murtagh caught Kalianne glaring at him. "So Kalianne?"

"What?!" she snapped.

"Don't you just hate your name?" They all heard her hiss like a snake, "Do you want to be called something else?" he smirked.

They saw Kalianne take a deep breath and silently slide off the stool before heading to the back room. "Sorry, I have to go," said Lucy. She slid off her stool and followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to go!" Kali said quickly as she let the glamours on both of them drop. Luka looked startled. "He knows it's me and if we stay he's going to make me crack and say something. Murtagh will find out! I can't let that happen!" she stated as she started taking off her belt. Luka did the same and grabbed both their cloaks. Kali quickly wrote a note explain why they had gone, grabbed the cloak from Luka and the both rushed out of the bar. They closed the door quickly and started to make their way down the alley.

Before they stepped into the open, they heard people walking in the same direction. In the dark, Kali could make them out as Murtagh, Eragon and Galbatorix. They stayed hidden as the men walked passed. Not wanting them to risk being seen, she made Luka grab hold of her and she jumped onto the roof. They rushed from rooftop to rooftop trying to pass the men below so that they would get to the castle first. Kali climbed the castle walls and started to climb the Dragon Tower with Luka still hanging onto her like a monkey. They reached Luka's room and quickly changed to their sleeping clothes. They stuffed their dance clothes into the bottom draw and jumped into Luka's bed, just in time for someone to knock.

"Luka? Are you awake?" Murtagh asked.

Kali nodded. "Come in," Luka called. Murtagh opened the door cautiously and looked inside before closing the door behind him. Kali looked guiltily at the pillow her head was resting on. She still felt guilty of what she did earlier that day and in part, lying to him. Murtagh sat down on Kali's side if the bed.

"Kali?" he stroked her hair.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, not able to look at him.

"Do you want to come back to our room?"

She sniffed the air slightly, "You've been drinking," she stated.

Murtagh shrugged, "I asked if you two wanted to come but Luka said you were asleep so I went with Eragon and your father," he hesitated slightly, "Have you ever heard of the Dark Dragon bar dancers?"

"You mean those sluts that dance with men ogling at their arses?" Luka cut in, "We've heard of them. Hard not to; Mitch and the other guys _love_ to go and watch. I find myself feeling sorry for those girls."

Kali couldn't help but think,_ Yeah, but we have a blast getting drunk and dancing._

Murtagh hummed, "So, are you ok, Kali?"

She nodded and shifted slightly. They all heard the jingle of bells. She closed her eyes, _Oh, no! I forgot the anklet!_

Murtagh looked at her confused as she opened her eyes before gripping the edge of the covers and pulling them off them. He grabbed Kali's ankle and pushed the trousers up to look at the anklet. She looked at the anklet and then at Murtagh as he did the same. She heard him whisper something before smiling at her. It unnerved her a little. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"I think I'll spend the night here," she stated calmly but on the inside she was anything but. "Night!" she called as he made for the door.

"Good night, Kali, Luka," he closed the door with a sharp click.

Kali reached for the anklet to take it off, only to find the catch was missing. She and Luka shared a look. Both reached for the anklet and pulled. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kali yelled. The anklets were made of soft metal, painted in whatever colour they wanted. They would easily have broken. Her anklet didn't break. It stayed very solid. She tried to use magic but it wouldn't break. Luka looked panicked. "He spelled it," Kali whispered astonished, "He isn't going to let me take it off." She looked at Luka's panicked face.

Kali shot out of the bed and out of the door, "MORZANSSON!!!!" She stormed down the corridor to her room, the bells jingling as she walked. She threw open the door and saw Murtagh staring at the ceiling with a huge smirk on his face, his hands crossed over his head and shirtless. He turned his head to look at her, the smirk still planted on her face. "GET THIS ANKLET OFF!!"

"No," he said calmly.

"W-what?!"

"No. Now I know when you sneak off at night," he said as-a-matter-of-factly as he stood up.

"B-b-but...but I can't go around all day with this thing on!" she protested as he approached her, "I don't even sneak out! I-I-I...-" she was silenced with a kiss.

"You talk too much," he whispered as he closed the door to their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon woke up with his head pounding as if a horse had kicked his head. The sun pouring through the window burned his eyes. He groaned, not wanting to get up to close them. There was a quiet knock on the door. Even though it was quiet, Eragon felt like a ra'zac was screaming in his ear. He groaned again.

The door opened quietly, "Eragon?" Kali whispered. He looked very sorry for himself. She gently dragged him out of the bed and took him to their room. Murtagh was sitting with his back against the headboard looking like Eragon felt. Thankfully the drapes were closed. Kali lowered him into a chair before going out of the door again. After a few minutes she came back with Luka and sat her down beside Eragon.

Kali poured out a four mugs and handed one to each, leaving the fourth untouched. Murtagh downed the drink in one go before handing it back to Kali. Eragon and Luka sipped the drink and found that their hangover lessened. When they had finished, there was nothing left of the hangover. "Urg. I'm never going to go dancing and get drunk again," Luka groaned.

Murtagh, Eragon and Kali chuckled quietly. "Who's the other one for?" Murtagh asked.

There was a knock on the door. Kali picked the mug and made for the door, her anklet jiggling. She opened it and held out the cup. Galbatorix took it and downed it in one go like Murtagh before handing it back to her. "Better?" she asked setting it down on a table.

"Much," he stated as he came in and sat on the bed. "Have the day off. Hell, I would too but I can't. I hate being a king sometimes." Murtagh coughed and Kali rubbed her nose. "Just say it already!"

"Well, that's your fault!" they both yelled. Everyone laughed and they heard the dragons laughing as well.

_Would you like to go for a flight, Eragon?_ Saphira asked, _and Luka?_

_Sure,_ Eragon replied. "Luka do you want to go for a ride with me and Saphira?" he asked.

"Well..."

"Come on, Luka! You've been on a dragon before!" Kali smiled, "And you'll have to learn again because you have your own dragon now."

"I...I guess," she smiled shyly.

Eragon and Luka left together. "How can they be so difficult?" Murtagh asked, "It's so obvious they like each other."

"Give them time," Kali laughed as she sat down beside Murtagh. "We had thirteen years before we got married, eight before we admitted we liked each other. They've only been together for six day more or less."

"Love at first sight," Murtagh retorted. She gave him a look. "Alright, so even that takes time," He said weakly, "But...but..."

"You. Talk. Too. Much," she smiled, "Maybe you should catch up on some sleep."

Murtagh leaned over her, "I can think of a few other things," he whispered in her ear.

"No." Murtagh turned away from her.

"I see that Murtagh has decided to punish you," her father stated as he looked at her ankle. Kali looked at the anklet and gave her foot a little shake making the bells jingle. She huffed silently. "Are you ever going to take it off?"

"Not until I can trust her again," Murtagh replied. She looked at him pleadingly for a second, but he shook his head, "No. You've been a very bad girl."

She silently counted to ten fifteen times knowing that a temper tantrum wouldn't help her and if she did, Murtagh would get what he wanted. She silently vowed that she wouldn't speak to him until he got the damned anklet off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon, Luka and Saphira and Thorn flew over the trees until they reached a clearing with small pond. Luka and Eragon dismounted while Saphira went to hunt with Thorn. Eragon and Luka sat beside the pond. Luka placed her feet into it after removing her shoes. "So how do you like Uru'Baen so far?" she asked.

"I'm surprised. I rather like it," he smiled at her, "Considering what I heard."

Luka laughed, "Yeah, it's nicer than what you hear but sometimes it is a bit gory when you have nothing to do. Murtagh always has to train; Kali goes off to do something her father asks and I'm stuck in a castle bored to tears. At least now I have lovely company," she blushed.

"I don't think that you're going to be bored to tears anytime soon, dear," Eragon laughed.

"I know," she smiled, "Hm...Let's play a game. You have to ask me a question and I have to answer truthfully then I do the same to you. Like that I know things about you and you know things about me. It is allowed to ask questions in your personal life."

"Alright, do you know the Ancient Language?" Luka nods, "Then we can't lie," Eragon stated, "You go first."

"Do you like it here than at the Varden?"

"Yes, people here understand me better. Why do you go the Dark Dragon to dance?"

"I only go there with Kali on occasions when one of us needs cheering up or we're bored to death. Also we like dancing and sneaking around behind people's backs. Most importantly, we love to confuse Murtagh as to where we are," she laughed, "Hm...Have you ever had a crush on anyone and if so who?"

"Er...," he hesitated, "Arya but I hate her now. Bloody bitch she is." He decided to get a little personal, "Do you fancy anyone and if it's a yes, who?"

A dark blush started to spread over her cheeks, "You," she said quietly. She looked at him, "Do you like me?"

This time it was Eragon's turn to blush, "Yes, I do. Do you regret being a street rat?"

"Absolutely not! If Kali hadn't gotten me out of there I would be dead!"

"Why?" Eragon asked. He knew why but he didn't want her to know.

"No, my turn. Why didn't you kill Murtagh when you had the chance?" Luka asked.

"I didn't want to. I didn't find Murtagh a traitor. I knew that an oath in the Ancient Language can't be broken and if he said he was forced to swear then that would be even worse. I wouldn't blame him for something he was forced to," he replied, "Why would you be dead if Kali hadn't gotten you out?"

"My father tried to kill me. Why-?"

"Ah, you haven't answered my question properly," Eragon interrupted. Luka looked at him hesitation on her face but fear in her eyes. "Luka, I'm not going to judge you, no matter what you say," he said taking her hand.

"I...I'm...c-cursed," she whispered terrified. She couldn't look at him in the eye.

"I don't really care that you're cursed," he stated softly, "but I would like to ask, how? You look fine."

"My mother married my father. M-my grandparents didn't approve of him but she married him anyway. On my grandmothers side there are a few of magical blood and she had the gift. S-she cursed my mother so that the next generation dies with me. I've been given the curse by my grandmother that I cannot have children. My parents realised this and thought it would be better to k-kill me of rather than have the trouble of finding me a husband," she sounded close to tears. "Kali found it out for me a few years ago."

"Look at me," said Eragon. She did so unwillingly, "Does it look like I care that you're cursed? No, I don't because I don't care if you cannot have children just because you're cursed. If you can't have your own children then you can adopt a child if you want a family. Kali knows; she doesn't care. Murtagh knows and he doesn't care. Like they say, it's not really a curse. There are other women in this world that cannot have children but they make their own families. You have a family whether you are barren or not and they love you. And you have me too. Even if you can't go to Kali and Murtagh, you have me and I'll be there to help you," Eragon hesitated slightly but decided to throw caution into the winds. "I won't leave you because...I love you."

**N/A: Review!! I did the Eragon and Luka bit sooner that I originally wanted but I had to write something. And now you know how Luka is cursed! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12 Silence and Happiness**

It was dark by the time Eragon and Luka came back to the castle. Saphira and Thorn hadn't come so they had to come back walking. They entered the dining room holding hands talking about anything and everything. They stepped inside and took their seats and started to eat. Eragon noticed that Kali and Murtagh weren't talking and they looked vivid. He dropped off in mid-sentence. "Did something happen?" he asked.

"The vows of silence," Galbatorix chuckled. Murtagh and Kali carried on eating as if he hadn't said anything. "Come on, you two, knock it off. You've been like this all morning."

"She's the one who's not talking to me!" Murtagh said childishly.

"Kali, why aren't you talking to Murtagh?" Galbatorix sighed.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "He's being a prick. So how did you two spend your day?" she smiled at Eragon and Luka.

Luka smiled, "It was...interesting you could say," she blushed.

"You spent the whole day?" Kali asked. Luka nodded shyly while Eragon had a little colour rise in his cheek, "Oh, come on, it's not embarrassing. Well, it is if you're caught in a cupboard by your own father but you don't have to worry about that. Could I stay in your room tonight?" Luka nodded before Murtagh could protest, "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how was it?"

Luka and Kali had gone straight to Luka's room after they had finished. They had changed into their bed clothes and were now sitting on the bed. Kali sat cross-legged with a pillow on her knees. Luka was sitting with her headboard to her back in a similar fashion. "It was amazing! He's a really good kisser!" Luka squealed.

"Considering that you've never kissed anyone before," Kali smirked.

"So what's with you and Murtagh? You haven't talked all day, according to your father," Luka asked curiously.

Kali shrugged, "Call it childish but I'm not going to talk to him until he takes the anklet off. He's being really stubborn!! I told him that I don't sneak out!! He doesn't believe me!!"

"Do you find that surprising?" Luka asked, "He knows that you lie but that is beside the point. You lied to him. How can he trust you if you don't let him in on your life?"

"But I do, Luka!! I do!! I let him every single day! One or two of the things I do I don't mention because they're not important!! I know he hides things from me too! I bloody hate it when he does something like this, making me look like the bad guy! He's not a saint! How could he be?! He was the reason that I practically committed suicide! He was the one that tortured me! He was the one who...raped me," she whispered. She felt her eyes start to blur with tears.

"Kali? Let it out. You've been hiding your anger, your hate, your disappointment for the last two years," Luka said quietly, "I won't judge you. I won't tell anyone. You helped me, now let me help you. Tell me how much pain he inflicted. Tell me."

"He hurt me. Every time he hit me, every time he flicked the whip at my back I felt part of me was dying. But the one thing I hated to most was that he apologised. He said he was sorry!! Sorry for what he was doing!! WELL HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT THEN!!" Kali burst, "IF HE LOVED ME SO MUCH HE WOULDN'T! BUT NO! HE WAS UNDER OATHS!! GALBATORIX USED HIS TRUE NAME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT??!! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO SAY SORRY!! I FELT SORRY _FOR_ HIM!! I HATED HIM! I HATED MY FATHER! I HATED ALL OF THEM! AND I STILL HATE THEM BECAUSE I LOVE THEM!!" she took a deep breath, not noticing that tears were streaming down her face, "They made my life hell," she whispered, "And I still love them. I hate Murtagh because I love him so much it hurts but I can't do anything about it. Sometimes I think I'm not needed anymore. Maybe I should just have stayed and let them do what they wanted and let them get rid of me."

Luka held her as she cried. Kali sobbed letting out everything since they had captured her outside Aquila. Luka rocked her back and forth comfortingly until she stopped. Kali hiccupped and wiped her eyes. She hated breaking down. That was why she hardly ever let people know. Kali sniffed. She sniffed again as she smelt something wonderful. She sniffed and realized it was coming from Luka. She felt the mad urge to bite her, to feel her warm blood down her throat.

"Luka. Run." She looked at Kali as if she was insane. "NOW!" Kali just managed to suppress lunging out at her. Luka ran to the door just as Kali jumped out to grab her. She missed. Luka flew out of the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"MURTAGH!!!" Luka screamed as she felt Kali bang into the door, trying to open it. She heard a roar coming from inside the room. "MURTAGH, PLEASE!!" Kali kept banging against the door until Murtagh, Eragon and Galbatorix came running down the corridor. They heard Kali slam against the door again before everything was quiet. "She told me to run," Luka whispered frightened, "I didn't know what to do."

"No, it's alright," Murtagh whispered. He hesitantly opened the door and looked inside. No one was inside. "Oh, no. Eragon, get to your room and lock the door of the Dragon Hold and your own. Take Luka with you and make sure not to open it until Saphira says so," he said urgently. He turned to Galbatorix, "Lock all the Dragon Hold doors."

He nodded, "Done."

Eragon grabbed Luka's hand and rushed to his room. They ran down the hallway hearing a strange jingling sound above them. He looked up as he ran and saw Kali following them, running on all fours and stuck to the ceiling. Without warning he threw Luka over his shoulder and used his elven speed. "Murtagh! The ceiling!" Eragon yelled as he reached the door to his room. He heard Murtagh running their way. Kali dropped from the ceiling just as Eragon reached to open the door.

She grabbed Luka from his shoulders and threw her to the floor. Before Kali could do anything, Murtagh jumped on top of her. Kali growled. Luka and Eragon saw that their eyes had become slits. Eragon rushed to Luka and helped her up before rushing into his room and locking the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kali and Murtagh fought to gain the upper hand. They rolled on the floor until Kali pushed him away from her and quickly stood up. Murtagh got to his feet and slammed Kali against the wall. She growled at him, trying to get free. He knocked her against the wall again. She whimpered slightly but it didn't stop her from fighting him. Sensing his advantage, he did it again and again, every time making Kali whimpered more and more, her fighting slowly creasing to nothing.

Murtagh looked at her before slamming her to the wall a final time. Kali whimpered, no longer fighting and exposed her neck to him. Murtagh looked at her before picking her up and throwing her into their room. He roughly threw her onto the bed and held her in place so she couldn't move. Kali whined as she tried to struggle again. Murtagh snarled and pushed her harder into the bed.

Kali slowly exposed her neck. Murtagh looked at her before gradually clamping his jaw where her shoulder met her neck, exposing his own neck to her. She felt his teeth elongate and pierce her skin. She whimpered again and instinctively bit down on his neck, drawing blood. She shook with delight as his warm blood travelled down her throat. Murtagh sucked and lapped at her neck. The wounds healed by themselves but they kept on biting and kissing their throats until Murtagh's lips slowly travelled upwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luka woke up with Eragon's arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and saw him staring at her with a smile. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Maybe the last few minutes," he replied kissing her temple. He looked at the door, "Do you think that Kali and Murtagh are fine?"

"They should be. They should be in the dining room by now," she slowly got out of the bed and reached for her shoes. On the other side, Eragon did the same. They made their way to the dinner room and sat down. Galbatorix was there but the other two hadn't arrived. They ate breakfast quietly until Murtagh came in.

"Where's Kali?" Galbatorix asked.

"She's asleep," he replied sitting down heavily.

"At this hour?"

Murtagh shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't wake her."

"What do you mean?" Luka said standing up very quickly.

"I tried to wake her up but she didn't even stir. I even screamed at her." Luka bolted out of the door before they could say anything. The men looked at each other before quickly following her to Kali's room.

Kali lay in the bed seemingly asleep. Luka was shaking her furiously but Kali just dropped back onto the bed. Luka checked her pulse before opening one of her eyelids. Kali's eyes were staring. They didn't move but only shrunk slightly when Luka placed a candle near her eyes. "Kali?" Luka whispered brokenly, "Kali, wake up. Please. Don't do this to me, not again." She shook her again, "Please. What about Murtagh? Your father? Me? Hell, Eragon as well?"

"Luka? What's wrong with her?" Galbatorix whispered. Kali would never have been asleep at this time, not even when she was sick and she wasn't moving at all.

"She had an emotional outburst last night. A really bad one," Luka sniffed, "Last time, she fell into a coma for six weeks. I promised not to tell anyone unless it happened again. It was when she was seven; I can't remember what happened but she was affected badly. No one knew about it, not even Lisa. She barely made it and...and I thought she was going to die but she made it saying she wasn't going to tell something like that take everything away. But...but now..." Luka burst into tears.

"Luka, please," Murtagh said quietly. His eyes were overly bright.

"S-she told me i-it would have been b-better if she had d-died!" Luka screamed as Eragon hugged her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh stared at Kali's unconscious form. They had moved her to the infirmary three weeks ago but Nayara had said there was nothing they could do but wait it out. In the three weeks Murtagh barely moved from the bed scared that she might die if he went away. Kali was pale. He reached for one of her hands and found it slightly cold but not cold enough to tell she was dead. Her breathing was regular but after spending three weeks by her bed, Murtagh could tell they were slowly becoming further apart.

"Kali?" he said quietly, "I don't know if you can hear me or not but I want you to know that if you have to go, t-then do so," he choked, "Don't stay there in pain because of us if you don't need to. I won't...I won't judge. You deserved a better life so if...if...if you know you'll be happy then...just don't stay because of us, okay?"

Murtagh didn't hear the door open quietly nor did he hear Luka come in until she was standing right behind him. She placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. He couldn't look up, his eyes glued to Kali's practically lifeless form. "There might be a way," Luka whispered, "Coma's are by the mind, not by illness. She wouldn't let me in last time but maybe you can." She dropped her hand and looked at him, "I need to go but give it a try. If it doesn't work then we have to wait." He heard her leave quietly after giving Kali a quick look.

After the door closed for a few minutes Murtagh finally looked away. He couldn't watch her lying there with him helplessly doing nothing. Slowly he reached out with his mind. He met a solid steel shield. Just as he was about to retreat the shields opened slightly, letting his conscience in. Before he could do anything, the steel shield slammed shut, trapping him in.

Everywhere was black. He seemed to be floating in midair. There was a slight fog swirling around him. He looked around but Kali was nowhere in sight. "Kali!" he yelled. Silence met his answer. He walked around yelling her name but he was met with nothing. The fog swirled around his feet and he look around after a few minutes, hopelessly lost. "Kali, please!"

"PLEASE?!" a voice screamed to his left, "PLEASE WHAT, MURTAGH?! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?! PLEASE COME BACK?! DO I HAVE A REASON TO GO BACK??!!"

Murtagh followed the screams, "Yes you have a reason to come back!" he shouted, "You have a family that loves you!"

Flashes started to engulf his vision. Flashes of Kali being tortured, being raped, her loneliness as she served to guards, her hatred, her disappointment and her helplessness to do anything. The visions assaulted him and he felt her pain coursing through his body. He yelled as he felt himself being ripped apart. "IS THIS THE FAMILY THAT LOVES ME??!!!" The pain increased and visions of himself torturing her surrounded him. Murtagh screamed as his head felt like it was about to explode.

Everything stopped. Murtagh look up from the place he had fallen. He hadn't even realized he fell or that his eyes had closed. The fog disappeared and the place started to lighten. Trees started to appear in the darkness, sounds of a waterfall tinkled in the distance and the sound of animals reached his ears. He looked around and realized he was at the very edge of the meadow. At the end of the meadow was a giant waterfall falling into the lake below. The lake stretched up to the left side of the rock jutting out of the ground a little ways of. Kali sat on the rock facing the lake, her back to him.

"Kali?"

She sighed, "What do I have left? What do I have to do before I have peace? We know that Varden is going to win; we're helping them without them knowing! They'll kill us the moment they see us," she turned her head to look at him, "Come here," she shifted on the rock so he would have space to sit. He did so slowly. "I'm guessing Luka told you what happened." He nodded. Kali stayed silent and looked out the meadow again. "This is my imagination, not my coma," she stated.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The scene before him started to shift. The waterfall, meadow and trees disappeared but the lake stayed. Everything became darker and the sounds disappeared. In front of them were two doors; one was made of solid oak, the other was a barred black door, hanging in midair. Kali stood and looked into the lake. Murtagh followed her curiously. The lake was blank until Kali waved her hand over it. Pictures started to appear, flashing passed until it stayed in one in particular. He saw himself on the floor beside Kali's bed. Luka was shaking him. "She's worried," Kali stated.

"Murtagh, I swear to god, wake up!" they heard Luka scream. They saw the door to the infirmary open and Eragon ran in. Luka swirled around, "He's in her head!"

"What?!"

"Murtagh get out of there!" Luka yelled, "If you stay too long you'll start to drift!" She slapping him. The Murtagh on the floor did nothing but stare blankly at the ceiling.

Kali waved her hand over the water and the scene blurred into the king's study. Shruikan was lying on the huge cushion by the open doors. Her father was reading some papers, looking at others and looking back on the reports. Suddenly he lost his temper and threw the papers everywhere making it look as if the papers were raining from the ceiling. "I can't do this, Shruikan."

_You should rest,_ Shruikan said quietly,_ you haven't stopped for the last three weeks._

"I can't rest! I have too many things to do! Kali-"

_Leave Kali out of this! You might not care to ask what is wrong with her but others do and they realize what is happening to her!_ Shruikan hissed._ I care more about her than you do and you're her father!_

"Don't talk to me like that!"

_I WILL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I LIKE!! YOU ARE PARTLY THE REASON AS TO WHY SHE IS LIKE THIS!!_ Shruikan rose to his feet,_ I'm disgusted! I'll let you suffer by yourself._ He turned and walked out of the double doors that slammed shut after he left. Shruikan made his way back to his hold, blocking out his Rider. He flopped down onto his large cushion and stared out into the lowering sun. He closed his eyes and they saw a tear trickle down his scaly cheek.

Kali waved her hand again and the water turned to normal. "Everyone is worried for you," Murtagh whispered, "If they didn't love you, they wouldn't care."

"Yet it's the ones you love and cherish the most that are the most painful ones," Kali stated quietly as she turned back to the doors. "The door to peace," she pointed to the black barred door, "Or the door back to hell," the oak door. "What to choose," she laughed coldly as she sat down on the stone again and looked at him.

He looked at the doors, to Kali and back again before looking at the floor, "It's your choice. Like I said, I won't judge you whichever one you pick," he sniffed, "I'll let you choose on your own." He saw everything fade and felt himself back into his own body. He blinked at Luka.

"Oh, thank god, you're fine!" she said. She suddenly looked at Kali then back at him, "And..."

Murtagh shook his head as he felt his eyes smarting, "I told her it was her choice," he cursed himself as his voice shook slightly. "If she's happy then let her be." He stood up and looked out of the window. The sun was just resting on the horizon. "I'll be in my room," he turned tail and fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh kept to his room for the next week, not bothering to let anyone in or go out to eat. Thorn tried to talk to him but he was blocked out. No one could get to Murtagh. All he did was lie on his bed, thinking or staring at nothing in particular. He never heard anything from Luka or Eragon when they talked through his door. He considered it good and bad; good because Kali hadn't gone through the black door and bad because she still hadn't chosen.

His stomach rumbled in protest to the lack of food but he ignored it. He had been through worse and he didn't think he would be able to swallow either. He sat on the window ledge staring out of the window with his forehead resting against it. His breath fogged the window but he didn't care. Nothing mattered. He smirked to himself,_ Exactly what Kali thought when she was going to jump._ What did anything matter anyway? Kali hadn't woken and she was bound to pick death over life. He practically told her to go to the black door!

Murtagh jumped. He looked out of the window and noticed it was dark, possibly around midnight. He lighted the candles with magic, squinting as the flames lightened the room and turned his face back towards the window. When he saw his refection he almost jumped back in shock. His hair was unwashed and sticking out at odd angles, his eyes looked slightly shrunken and bloodshot and had dark circles under his eyes. He had a short scruffy beard from a week of not shaving and his clothes were dirty from being wore a whole week. He looked horrible!

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon he decided to take a bath. He grabbed clean clothes from the draw and made his way to the bathroom. The clean bathwater from a few weeks ago was still there. He hadn't drained it nor had he let any of the maids come into his room. He murmured a spell under his breath and placed the clean clothes next to a towel. He stripped his clothes and lowered himself into the warm water. He grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth and scrubbed the week of dirt off of him. After the bath he used magic to remove the beard and changed into the clean clothes.

He looked at the made bed as he walk back into the room. Again, he had barely touched it since barricading himself in there and he hadn't had a lot of sleep either. He decided to bury himself under the covers and let his mind wander. He turned and looked at the empty space where Kali would sleep. He reached for her pillow and swapped it with his. Murtagh breathed in Kali's scent and lay his head down. He placed a hand under the pillow. It was hard.

Sitting up in confusion, he reached inside the pillow cover and pulled out a strange leather book. He opened it and saw Kali's handwriting. _She keeps a diary?_ He looked around the room but of course there was no one there. He lay back down and looked at the writing halfway through the book.

_...but I'm scared. What if I am? Maybe he doesn't want to have children. Honestly, I wouldn't blame him if he would hate me if I told him I'm pregnant. Could you imagine what father would be like? Shruikan probably wouldn't mind. He'll probably make me keep the baby! Sometimes his better that dad; he actually understands sometimes._

_You know, I found out that Shruikan was the one to convince him to let me be with Murtagh. To say I was shocked was an understatement but I thanked him. He just said it was nothing and I had to take care of what we shared. Confusing right? I guess that he was just using one of his riddles again. It could mean two things. 1) take care of our love for each other or 2) take care of what we're going to get._

_Well, my lovely diary, I have to go. Murtagh's stomping down the corridor. I'll try to ask him without being too forward._

The writing ended and he flicked back to the page before. Kali wrote that she thought she might be pregnant and whether she should check or, if she was, whether to get rid of it before anyone knew. In the very next sentence she had completely dismissed the idea and said she would rather have the baby and be penniless than to give up her child. Murtagh flicked the pages to where he was.

_I'm back now. He's snoring his head off as usual so I thought I'll fill you in with what happened. He said he wants a family but in the future. Alright so, if he actually finds out he wouldn't be mad at me, surely? I still haven't checked. I'm too scared to know if I am or not but the sickness doesn't go away and I've missed a bleeding. If I ever find the time to get away from Murtagh I'll go to Nayara but the chances of him leaving me while I'm "ill" is zero to none._

_Back to what I was saying about Shruikan. I think he knows that I am with child even if I'm not sure myself. He said that I can tell him anything and that it was safe with him. My father will never know. So...I decided to tell him of the dream I had, the one years ago. Remember, the one the day Durza said that father would let me do what I wanted? The one when father just barged into Murtagh's room? Shruikan just started to brood and say that wasn't going to happen but I could tell he was hiding something. I hope that if it was important he would tell me. He would right?_

_As I forgot to mention earlier, my day was the usual. Training, lunch, more training, dinner. Nothing strange although I was staring out of the window for no reason before I asked him but, you know, I'm crazy so random zone outs are expected. Hehe. Let us see how tomorrow goes shall we?_

The writing broke off again. _I snore?_ Murtagh wondered. He looked at the window before marking the page and setting it on his bedside table. He blew out the candle and snuggled under the warm covers. Before he could think, he was fast asleep.

**N/A: Well, I'm finally done! After three days of staring at a blank page!! Review! And I'm serious. I won't update for a hell of a long time if you don't. (btw, if you were like me once that didn't have a membership for fanfiction you can still review!! I allow anonymous people!!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13 Diary and a Slave**

Murtagh woke up to the sun in his eyes. He groaned as he remembered he hadn't closed the curtains. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly got out off the bed squinting and closed the curtains. _Damn sun,_ he thought a he threw himself back in the bed. He curled up in the still warm blankets but knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. He lit a small candle by his bed and reached for Kali's diary.

_Maybe I shouldn't,_ he thought as he looked at the cover. _Maybe there are some things she wants to keep to herself._

_But we don't keep secrets, _another part told him. Deciding to read it and ignoring the part screaming at him to not, Murtagh lay back into the pillows and opened it at the beginning to the first page.

_Hello there! My name's Kali, currently five and currently looking after my almost little sister Luka as she plays on the floor with a few new toys. As you might have noticed, I've never really had a diary and you obviously might be wondering why? To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea but something has been nagging me to so I thought I might as well, seeing as I have more spare time that a beach has sand._

_I shall give you a little info about myself. Princess of Alagaesia, good with a sword and bow, I can now change into a puma and an amethyst dragon, can control fire (my favourite element) and can do a hell of a lot of magic. My father is "king" Galbatorix, who I have hardly any love for at the moment. I am also queen of Aquila and Murtagh is king (I'll explain) and as I ran from Uru'Baen I took Luka with me. I ran because he decided to slice my head off but missed and got my cheek. Got a lovely scar left._

_Luka is a three year old girl. She's loving and kind but she's been through a lot so I'm taking care of her. Yeah, a five year old taking care of a three year old? Don't worry; I've heard that for the last three weeks. We've had a few mishaps but we'll survive._

_Murtagh now. What can I say about him? To me he's hansom, funny, but he had his dark side too. So do I but never mind about that. He's had just about the same type of love from his father too; scar from his right shoulder to his left hip. I don't care what people say; HE IS NOT HIS FATHER!!!! I hate people when they judge before they know the person! But he and I have to live like that considering who our fathers are. We are forced to grow up before of what we are. My writing shows that doesn't it?_

_He and I are royalty. King and queen of Aquila apparently. On both our mother's side were demons who were royalty. Only a demon can be king or queen and they have to have their other half. Those are Marlon's words not mine! I'm guessing Murtagh is my other half. It would explain why we have a sort of telepathy with each other. I figured out how to block it today actually._

_On to a more, happier subject. As you can tell from above, I'm finally free from my oh-so-loving father. Murtagh visited us here, after he figured how to orior properly. He left yesterday before Tornac wondered where he would have gone. It's only a day but I miss him. I felt like I wanted to throw a tantrum when he said he was going but I have to set an example to Luka. I find it quite hilarious._

_Lisa told me yesterday of my training plans for the future and for Luka as well. I agreed with her that Luka should be taught healing and how to defend herself at least but we'll wait a while for everyone to get used to the idea of Luka staying. _

_I'll write again soon, promise! Luka is having trouble...again._

The writing broke off. Murtagh reread the second-to-last paragraph and chuckled slightly. There was a soft knocking on the door, "Murtagh?" Luka called. He sighed lightly and quickly hid the book under his pillow. He rested back on the pillow and unlocked the door with magic. Luka opened the door quietly and closed it with a click. She walked up to the bed and sat down looking at him. "How are you feeling?"

Murtagh gave her a look, "Fine."

"Do you want to eat something?" she asked, "You haven't eaten all week.

He shook his head, "I don't want to go down. I don't want people pitying me and giving me sympathetic glances as I walk passed."

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" He nodded and watched her walk out of the door before going back to staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes she came back with a plate of food and set it down on the bedside table. She sighed. "Do you want to talk?"

"No," he replied, "thank you, though." He reached for the plate. He grabbed something, not bothering to notice what it was, and shoved it in his mouth.

Luka sighed before getting up and making her way to the door. "You know," she started as she opened the door, "Moping will get you nowhere. Maybe I should take a leaf out of her book and shove you out of the room. But unfortunately I'm too nice for that." She slammed the door shut.

Murtagh groaned. He had really done it this time. If Luka was mad he didn't want to know how the others were. Luka was probably the calmest person in the world right now. Instead, he reached for the book under the pillow. Opening it he carried on reading for the rest of the day, leaving the food Luka had brought to the side. He didn't find anything useful until it halfway into the afternoon. He had reached the part where Kali had had the coma.

_Diary, I'm so sorry I haven't written for the eight weeks. I've been in a coma. Apparently, I had an emotional breakdown. I started screaming at people, started to cry. You know what the scary thing is? I don't know why I burst. Being in a coma is scary beyond belief! I was stuck in this place staring at two doors all the time and I couldn't get out! I could make a place but I was all alone. In the end, I took my chances. I couldn't stand it any longer! The quiet is deafening! _

_Luka was so relieved. I made her swear not to tell anyone. She didn't know what to do and told everyone that I wasn't well and to leave me in peace. I'm happy she didn't tell anyone, especially Murtagh. I know I sound cruel but I can't stand him constantly worrying!_

_He and Luka are the only reason I took the chance of the doors. I love him even if I don't tell him and Luka is like my sister. I couldn't leave them worried. I actually learned something there. The black door is locked. It doesn't open! I can't die!_

Murtagh couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_I can't die unless Murtagh does too! There is a time limit to staying dead but if the other doesn't die in that time limit the other comes back to life! So we're going to be alive for all eternity. Isn't that joyful? I have Murtagh for company every single bloody day of my life. Heck, I don't mind but as long as the over protectiveness goes._

Murtagh stared at the page and reread it at least three times before it sunk in. _Oh, my bloody GOD!_ He stormed out of the room, straight into the infirmary. Luka and Eragon were sitting next to Kali's bed talking. They both looked up as the doors banged open. Murtagh looked ready to kill. He marched over to Kali's bed. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY??!! BECAUSE IT BLOODY WELL ISN'T!!!! YOU HAVE US ALL WORRIED, THINKING YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!! BUT YOU CAN'T CAN YOU??!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT??!! MAYBE THE OVER PROTECTIVENESS WILL BUGGER OFF IF YOU STOP PULLING STUNTS LIKE THIS!!"

"Murtagh? What's wrong?" Eragon asked.

"KALI! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!! SHE CAN'T DIE, ERAGON!! SHE CAN'T DIE UNLESS I DIE AS WELL!!" Murtagh screamed. He took a deep breath and looked down. He noticed the book was still in his hand and showed them what Kali had written. Both of them looked shocked before looking at Kali lying on the bed.

Luka sat down on the bed and took her hand, "Kali?"

After a second, they saw her shift slightly. Kali groaned quietly and scrunched her eyes, "Light should be illegal," she croaked silently. She opened an eye. "Who's going to hit me first?"

"I think Murtagh should," Luka stated, "Why did you do it?"

"Murtagh could tell you if he carried on reading to the next page," she replied weakly.

They all looked at Murtagh as he opened to where he had been and read out loud, "_I love him to bits but he goes too far sometimes. What people do for love, right?_

_And now you're probably wondering why I miss six weeks in a coma if I can't die, am I right? Very simply because the breakdowns makes my magic go funny. I haven't told anyone, not even Luka but I almost blew the tree up the other day. I hate this! I can't control it! If I didn't go in a coma to get it partly under control then I'll feel very sorry for the world. People will probably kill themselves before I can get to them! I don't think that anyone should know about this. After all, I'll just go into a coma and then have to rest for the grand total of two weeks and even then it's acting funny. I burnt the fireplace trying to light it yesterday."_ Murtagh broke off and looked at her, "You aren't going to use magic until I say otherwise."

"What-!"

"Do you want me to carry on saying what you burnt, broke or..." he looked at the book and his face grew a slightly painful look, "I feel sorry for that squirrel," he said meekly.

"What did she...please don't tell me that it was my dinner," Luka begged. Murtagh looked at the page after what he had just read and nodded hesitantly. "I thought there was something strange about that!!" she looked at Kali, "What did you do to it?!"

"I sort if..." Kali started.

"Made its blood boil and let it cook itself alive," he blanched, "And it was an accident. I don't want to know what she would do if it was on purpose."

"No magic!" Luka yelled.

"But-!" Kali protested.

"NO!" they all yelled. Kali huffed. The glass beside Eragon's arm exploded. They all jumped, including Kali. They looked at the glass.

"No magic," she agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kali wasn't allowed to leave the infirmary until the next day. Nayara had refused until being yelled, protested, blackmailed on Luka's behalf and a burnt bed later. Galbatorix had heard that she had woken and had seen her that evening. Murtagh refused to leave (again) and shared the bed with Kali which was saying something because they shared a single bed. Kali slept on top of him to which he didn't care but it disturbed Nayara. They could guess why. But thankfully she was wrong.

Murtagh, Eragon, Galbatorix and Luka made sure that Kali didn't do anything that she could get worked up on. She tried not to be angry that she was limited at doing things but a few things still ended up broken or burnt. While the others trained, Kali went to see Hunter and Winda in Aquila. She found out that Winda learned she could turn into a navy dragon and Hunter could turn into a wolf too. River and Ajax were another thing.

They had grown too big in the last six weeks and both of them stayed in the forest at night. They had also learned how to speak mentally as well. She was happy in a way. They had each other. But part of her regretted being a demon. Her two children were only almost three and six to seven weeks old but she wasn't needed. Her children didn't need her and she regretted it. She would never really know what it would be like, raising a family properly. Her children were gone before she could even blink. She could never watch them grow.

Murtagh had given back her diary as well. He admitted he read every little detail before giving it back to her but she told him she should have never have kept anything from him. They made sure to tell the other everything, even Kali told him things that she hadn't written in the diary.

Kali spent a few weeks unable to train. When Murtagh asked her to test her magic two months later her magic was still on the go, and she was so frustrated she ended up blowing the wall in. She was left by herself the next day. She realised she could control small amounts of magic and used it to her advantage. She dressed in black clothing with her daggers hidden and snuck out of the castle with Shadow.

She travelled to the market where she saw several street rats but she ignored them. She knew that they would rat on her to Luka. Oh, she was loved by all of them but she knew Luka had told them to keep an eye out in the market for her. She left Shadow by a horse post with the other horses and looked from stall to stall just looking at bits and pieces. She had taken a lot of money with her but she didn't buy anything.

As Kali grew closer to the market square she started hearing numbers being called out, as if there was an auction, but that would only mean... She stepped around the corner and sure enough there were the slavers. A woman was standing in chains on a platform. She was young and if they scrubbed the dirt off of her she would have been very pretty. Apparently, many of the men thought so too. They kept calling out number after number, the price escalating.

Kali searched through the minds of those that wanted her. She found one that didn't want her for his own sick pleasure. Kali made the other men feel like the woman was not needed and the woman was sold to the man who Kali knew wouldn't hurt her, well, not as much as the other men.

Kali climbed on to the roof of a house, keeping the auction in sight. All that were dragged onto the platform went to those who she knew would use the slave properly. She hated slavery but her father didn't do anything about it. As she couldn't stop it, she helped the slaves by giving them a good place where they could benefit from their skills.

After an hour passed noon there was only one slave left; a little four year old girl. From this far Kali couldn't see her properly but she had curly brown hair that fell just passed her shoulder. Her mother had been pulled away from her and sold to some lord who needed a person who could deal with the kitchens.

Many people started to shout numbers, after all, the younger the person, the more you could mould them to what you wanted. Kali could tell the little girl was scared but she also sensed great power in her. Less and less people started to call out numbers as the price grew too high.

"A hundred silver crowns!" a man yelled. No one else said anything.

"Fifty-five golden crowns!" Kali yelled. Everyone looked up to the roof where she was sitting. The slaver looked at her. "You all know that fifty-five gold is about a hundred and ten silver. So she's mine, unless someone bids higher."

"Anymore bids?" the slaver called. No one even dared. Kali smirked and jumped down to the ground landing perfectly on her feet. She walked up to the slaver and took out the gold crowns out of the money bag on her hip. As she handed him the money his eyes widened as he saw the amount of money she still had left.

"Sometimes it's a blessing to have the king as your father," she whispered to him. The man's eyes widened in fear. She smirked, "Good, now if you will unchain her?" The slaver immediately unchained the girl and shoved her to Kali. The girl stumbled but didn't fall and looked down at her feet. Kali bent down and lifted the girl's head to look at her. Her eyes were a dark blue and scared. Kali smiled kindly, "I won't hurt you and I don't bite," she whispered so the slaver wouldn't hear. She looked up and saw the man with the girl's mother.

Kali gently lead the girl to her mother. Many people started to head home with the slaves they had brought. The man stopped when he saw Kali approaching with the little girl. The mother immediately hugged the girl and the man looked at Kali questionably. "The girl is probably never going to see her mother again," she said quietly, "Let her have at least this. Also the mother is good at cooking. She would do well in the kitchens." She turned back to the mother.

The woman looked up at her, tears falling silently, "Thank you," she said quietly as she handed the little girl back to Kali, "Please, take care of her."

"Don't worry, I will. I know how hard it is for a mother to lose her child, and I want to reassure you that no harm will come to her. She will be treated as a human being and not a piece of dirt," Kali said as she placed the girl on her hip and bounced her. The girl laughed slightly. Many people stared at her as she bounced the slave, horrified at what she was doing but Kali couldn't care less. "Carry on staring and I'm sure my father will hear!" she yelled.

"And you is your father?!"

"Galbatorix! Now get lost!" Everyone scurried away without a backward glance. Kali turned back to the little girl with a smile, "I'm very scary," she laughed. The little girl giggled. "So what's your name, sweetie?"

"Marcie," she said shyly.

"Marcie?" the girl nodded, "Do you know what that means?" Kali asked. Marcie shook her head, "It means Warrior. That you are a strong girl, that you are very fast and smart." Marcie beamed.

"Princess, not to be disrespectful but I have things to do," the man said.

"I'm sorry," Kali looked at the sky. She still had plenty of time. The man started to pull the woman away until they disappeared around the corner.

"Am I going to see Mama again?" Marcie asked quietly.

Kali shook her head, "No, but your mummy told me to take care of you while she's gone. And I am going to make sure that you are happy. So, why don't we go and buy you some clothes and clean you up? Or do you want to have a bath and then buy clothes?"

"Could we buy the clothes first?"

"Of course!" Kali started heading towards a clothes shop. "What do you want to call me?" she asked, "My name's Kali."

"Are you going to take care of me forever?" Kali nodded, "Like my mummy?" She nodded again as she opened the door, "Could I call you mummy?"

"Are you sure?" Kali asked. Marcie smiled and nodded, "Ok, then you can call me mummy."

"May I help you?" the attendant asked.

"I want a few trousers and shirts for her," Kali indicated to Marcie, "And one or two dresses. A pair of good boot would do lovely too." The attendant looked at Marcie up and down. "Is there a problem?" she said acidly.

"I'm sorry, milady, no. I have the exact things you want." They followed the attendant and he showed them shirts and trousers. Kali picked two that Marcie could use when she was taught how to defend herself, three to wear for anything and one formal.

When they turned to the dresses, Kali and Marcie had so much fun, they didn't notice they spent an hour trying to pick a dress. They pick out a dark blue and gold dress and a light lilac one. Marcie found a dress she liked for her new mother which was black and had gold vines on the corset. Kali decided to buy it as well as two pairs of black slippers, one for her and the other for Marcie.

They paid for everything and Kali shrunk it all so she could take it easily. Marcie asked how she had done that but Kali said it was a secret until they got home. They went and found Shadow getting friendly with a mare Kali knew was in the stables beside his.

_Who is this? _Shadow asked.

"Shadow, this is Marcie. Marcie, this is Shadow." Marcie gasped as Shadow spoke with her in her head, "Yes, he can talk," Kali laughed as she looked at her with wide curious eyes, "Come on, we'll go to the castle and give you a nice bath and you can try on your new clothes."

She and Marcie mounted Shadow and set out at a fast trot to the castle. Once Shadow was in the stables Kali made Marcie hang onto her like a monkey and started to climb the walls. Marcie giggled as she looked down and found herself in midair.

"Having fun?" Kali smiled.

"YES!" Marcie laughed.

"Good, just make sure you don't let go!"

"Why are you climbing the wall? Don't you have a door?"

"Yes, but it's more exciting this way. And you don't have to climb a lot of stairs," Kali replied. She answered her next question before it was asked. "This is the Dragon Tower. This is where the dragons and Riders sleep. I'm not a Rider but I can turn into a dragon. If you want, I can introduce you to the dragons and the Riders.. And to my husband. If you want, he can be your dad."

"I don't know. I've never had a daddy before," Marcie whispered.

"Well, I'll let you see him and you can choose, ok?" She felt her nod, "Also if you're good, I can give you a ride." They climbed the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached the huge opening she made Marcie let go of her and took her hand. Kali led her through the hall to her room and opened it. As Marcie marvelled at the size of the room, Kali called the maid to but a bath.

While the maid did as she was ordered, Kali showed her Eragon's room and Luka's. She explained that the huge doors were for the dragons and that she would sleep in the room connected to Murtagh's and hers. When Marcie was told she would get her own room she darted to take a look.

It was Hunter's old room. It would have been River's but she didn't want to be in human form so she didn't fit. The room was smaller than Kali's but Marcie didn't care. The furniture was made of pine and the bed was huge. Marcie looked at the quilt which had three dragons in a circle. Their snouts joined in the middle of the circle, their bodies twisting to make it look like a spiral and each one a different colour; one was brown, another bronze and the last gold.

Kali smiled. She could tell Marcie wanted to jump into the bed. "Marcie, why don't we give you a bath? You can jump on the bed later, ok?"

Marcie looked so happy, it was infectious. They both went into the bathroom and Kali made Marcie take off her clothes. "I'm a girl too," Kali laughed when she started to turn shy again. "Do you want me to get in with you? I can show you that there's nothing to hide from me." Marcie nodded and the both of them got into the bath. Kali washed the dirt off her as gently as possible and washed her hair as well.

Once they were done washing themselves the water was every soapy and bubbles flew into the air. Kali and Marcie were laughing as the slashed the water sending more bubbles into the air. After an hour, they got out of the bath and wrapped themselves in fluffy towels. As Kali dried her, Marcie traced one of her scars on her shoulder. "Why do you have so many?"

Kali stopped and looked at Marcie. She was bent down to her level. Marcie reached out and touched the scar on her face. Kali smiled slightly and reach for the hand on her face. "Some people like to hurt others. But that won't happen to you. I won't tell it." She started to dry her again until Marcie started giggling as she dried under her arms. "Are you ticklish?" Kali laughed. She dried it a little hard making Marcie laugh more.

They started to have a tickle fight. They both ended up on the floor laughing. Kali made sure they were both dry before going into the room and reaching for the new clothes. Kali put on a robe while she helped Marcie try on the clothes. The trousers fitted perfectly although the shirts were a little loose but once Marcie had a few full meals they would fit properly.

Once they knew that the usual wear fit they tried on the dresses. They tried the lilac one and then the dark blue. When Marcie saw herself in the blue one she didn't want to take it off. Kali tried the black dress as well and she thought that it fitted very well.

"You look very pretty," Marcie stated. Kali smiled and made her sit in front of the mirror. Kali took a brush and started brushing Marcie's hair. Her hair fell down in smooth curls and to Kali she looked like the happiest girl in the world. She looked at her before looking in the draw and took out a small box. Inside was a gold necklace with a dark sapphire hanging from the chain and two gold earrings with smaller sapphires at the end.

She showed them to Marcie who loved them immediately. "Do you trust me?" Kali asked as she got a pin. Marcie nodded nervously as Kali reached for her ear with the pin. "It'll hurt for a second." She quickly pierced her ear and healed it quickly. When she removed the pin, the hole was still there. She did the same with the other ear and put both earrings on her. Kali reached for the necklace and turned behind her, letting Marcie see herself. She put the necklace on her and smiled at their reflection. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," she whispered. Kali smiled and led her to Luka's room. It was the only one with a full length mirror. She placed Marcie in front of it and let herself take a good look.

"You look like a princess," Kali smiled.

"But you look pretty too," Marcie said in the reflection. She turned and looked at Kali. "Can I make you look pretty?"

"You can try," Kali smiled. They entered Kali's room again and Kali sat on the floor while Marcie stood. She didn't know what Marcie was doing as she didn't look at the mirror. She knew it would be easier for her than Luka because her hair was longer but it would still be difficult. Once Marcie was done she asked if she could look in the draw. "Of course you can," Kali replied.

Marcie pulled out a box and looked inside before showing it to her. The necklace was gold with a small black pearl and the earrings had a black pearl each. Kali nodded and helped Marcie put them on. "Ok, it's done."

Kali got to her feet and looked in the mirror. The person staring back could not have been her. She was too pretty! Her hair was put up and held in an elegant twist with a few strand purposely falling from it. The necklace and earrings matched the dress she wore. The only reason she knew it was her was because of the scar. She turned and looked at Marcie with a smile. Marcie looked proud of her accomplishment. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"My... my mama used to do it. I used to watch her as she helped do the ladies hair," Marcie said quietly, "I wanted to do it once but she didn't let me so I did it now."

"Well, you know what? I love it!" Kali hugged her. She looked out of the window and noticed it was almost dark, "Do you want to meet everyone? At dinner? You don't have to curtsy or anything, just say hi." Marcie nodded quietly. Deciding to stay in what she wore, Kali took her hand and led her down to the dining room. She opened the door and noticed everyone was there already.

Luka was the first to notice her come in. Her mouth fell open, "Kali?"

Everyone turned and looked at her. Everyone's mouth fell open, literally. "Hello to you too," Kali laughed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Marcie trying to hide behind her. "They won't eat you, sweetie." She turned and took her hand, leading her to the table. "Everyone, this is Marcie. Marcie this is Murtagh, Eragon, Luka and my father," Kali pointed to each in turn.

"Hello," Marcie said shyly.

"She'll be staying with us for a _long_ while," Kali stated looking specifically at Murtagh. He immediately understood. "So, how did training go?" she asked as she sat down. Marcie jumped into her lap, staying as close as possible to Kali.

"I think I'm going to be black tomorrow," Luka stated, "Murtagh doesn't let us rest! I have no clue on sword fighting!"

"Sword fighting?" Kali looked at Murtagh, "Daggers or long knives. She's better with those and she can actually hold them properly. I'll teach her sword fighting when I'm allowed. Which is going to be...?"

"Hopefully soon," Eragon said, "Training is torture!"

"Try being a slave," Marcie whispered.

"You're a slave?" Eragon asked. With his elven hearing he heard what she said, "You brought a slave?!" he shouted at Kali.

"For your information, Bromsson, she will never be a slave! Not with me and I don't plan on getting rid of her! She has nothing, only me! I was hoping you would be a bit more considerate before you open your mouth!" Kali yelled. Marcie hid her face in Kali's shoulder. The huge doors opened and Saphira stormed over to Eragon. She was growling menacingly. Eragon's face scrunched up as if someone was shouting at him. "Look at him," she whispered in Marcie's ear.

Marcie lifted her head and stared at Eragon. She giggled slightly. Saphira stopped growling and looked at her. Marcie looked at her in awe and reached out wanting to touch her. Saphira lowered her head and let Marcie touch her snout. After a moment Saphira pulled away and blew a puff of smoke at Eragon before walking back to Thorn's side. "Can I?"Marcie asked.

"Later. I want you to eat because you're too skinny. Now, what do you want?" Kali asked. Marcie looked around and pointed to some food. Kali placed it on her plate and pushed it in front of her. She looked pointedly at Marcie who took the fork and started eating. The others carried on eating while Kali made sure she ate everything. Kali managed to eat before the others had finished.

Once they were all done, Kali let Marcie of her lap. Kali stood and took a few steps before rubbing her thighs. Murtagh laughed slightly, "Sore legs?"

"Just a little."

_Have you noticed that Kali didn't blow anything up when she shouted at Eragon? _Shruikan asked.

"It's true. She didn't," Luka stated.

Kali shrugged, "I had a good day."

"When there was a slave auction?" Galbatorix asked.

"Surprisingly. So when are you going to abolish it?" He didn't answer. "At least I know that those that were sold are going to where they are needed. And I had fun with Marcie. We went shopping! I'm scaring myself because I enjoyed it!"

Murtagh laughed again, "Looks like we have a new daughter. One that actually will stay at home. I'm guess you wouldn't mind?"

"Mummy, can I take them off?" Marcie asked indicating to the earrings, "They're starting to hurt."

"Mummy?" Galbatorix repeated as Kali help her take off the earrings.

"Mummy asked me what I wanted to call her," Marcie stated, "And I asked her if I could call her mummy because she was taking care of me. She said yes so I call her mummy." Kali smiled sheepishly as everyone turned to look at her.

"I didn't mind," she protested, "I love Hunter and River but I don't have a clue of what happens to them and Hunter's not ever three! That's the bad thing with being a demon! You can't take care of your own family and Marcie was by herself so I...sort of...adopted her? Look, whether or not I should or shouldn't have, it's done! And as HELL!" she yelled to Galbatorix.

He put his hands up in surrender, "It was a suggestion."

"EGO SUM NON IENS UT TRIBUO SUUS TERGUM UT SERVITUS!! VOS CAN CRUENTUS PUTEUS EFFERCIO UT SURSUM VESTRI ARSE!!" Kali screamed. Murtagh looked at him, ready to kill. Marcie reached for her hand. She calmed down slightly, "This conversation is going nowhere. Can she stay or not?"

"Kali, I-"

"Yes or no?! If its no, then I leave!" she picked up Marcie and placed her on her hip. Murtagh stood beside them. Galbatorix looked at them at loss for words. "We'll give you until tomorrow," Kali smirked. She turned with Murtagh and walked out of the door.

"If he says no, will we leave?" Marcie asked.

"Marcie, the thing with your mother is that she gets whatever she wants. So tomorrow, when we go to breakfast, he's going to say that you can stay," he reached for her and held her the same way Kali had done, "If not, we have a very nice house we can stay in." He kissed her forehead.

"I should make a fairth of this," Kali said as Marcie hugged him.

"What's that?"

"It's a picture made by magic. Both of you look to cute together." Kali opened the door and let them in the room. Marcie wiggled until Murtagh let her down and went to Kali.

"Could you help me?" she asked, indicating to the dress.

"You need night clothes. I have some that used to be mine." Kali reached for the bottom draw and pulled out night pants and a loose shirt. She turned Marcie and started to loosen the strings of the dress. She noticed Marcie going red again. "What's wrong?" Her face turned redder and she pointed to Murtagh who was reaching for his own night clothes. She laughed, "Murtagh? Do you mind?"

"What happened to modesty does not matter?"

Kali nodded and looked at Marcie, "That is very true. He won't see anything new. You have to get used to it; it's his room too." Marcie looked at her pleadingly before slumping slightly and letting Kali finish untying the dress and helping her with the night clothes. Once she was done, she jumped on Kali's bed and reached for a pillow. "You know, you have your own bed," Kali laughed.

"I know, but it's nice and soft."

Kali smiled and looked at Murtagh, "Do you mind?" she asked reaching for the back of the dress. Taking the hint, he started to loosen it for her. She gasped, "Your hands are freezing!" She let the dress for the ground and picked it up before opening the closet and put it inside. She turned and was hit with her night things in the face. She glared at Murtagh as she put them on.

Murtagh changed also and jumped onto the bed beside Marcie. "How's your day been after mummy rescued you?"

"It's been really funny! Mummy and I spent an hour trying to find a dress and we were making fun of the other ladies that came in. We went climbing up the wall and she showed me at the rooms here. And we had a bubble and tickle fight!"

"So you had fun?"

"Yeah! Mummy told me that maybe she could let me have a ride on her if I'm good," she looked at her hands and then back at him, "Is it ok if you do magic?"

"Of course! Look," he opened his hand and it had a small light emitting from his palm. "It's alright if people do magic as long as they don't use it to hurt people. Your mother will teach you when she thinks it alright."

Kali sat on Marcie's other side, "Why don't we put you to bed? You've have a very exciting day and you need rest."

"But-!" Marcie protested. Kali gave Murtagh a look and he picked her up. Marcie squeaked as she was lifted up and taken to her room. He lowered her gently onto the bed and placed her under the warm covers. He left.

Kali sat down and smiled at her, "Good night, Marcie."

"Night, mummy. Love you."

"Love you too." She kissed her forehead and went to the door.

"Mum?" Kali turned at the door, "I think he can be my daddy too."

**N/A: I've never been good at keeping to my threats!! Right now I have the three chapters done but I'll put them one at a time. You want to review? By all means!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14 Magic**

Kali woke up with Murtagh's arm around her waist. She looked at the window and saw light coming through the sides of the curtains. She gently disentangled herself from him and the covers before she sat up. She changed into her clothes and walked to the curtains. She ripped the curtains open and heard Murtagh groan. "Close them. I need to sleep!"

"You've slept all night!" Kali stated as she opened the door to Marcie's room. Marcie was curled into the warm blankets. "Marcie?" Kali shook her gently, "Wakey, wakey."

Marcie stirred a little and groaned. She opened her eyes and looked around for a second before seeing Kali. "It wasn't a dream?" she asked hopefully.

Kali smiled, "No. It wasn't a dream. Now, come on. Let's get you changed and go to breakfast." Marcie jumped up and started to change into the shirt and trousers beside the bed. Kali went back to the room and pulled the covers off Murtagh. "GET UP!!"

Murtagh sat up with blurry eyes and reached for the clothes by the bed. Marcie ran into the room just as he was putting on his trousers. Her cheeks coloured slightly but she didn't comment. She jumped onto the bed, the necklace from last night swinging wildly. "You slept with the necklace?" Murtagh asked.

Marcie looked down, "Oh! I forgot to take it off!" she reached up to remove it.

"No, leave it on. Actually," Kali bent down and took the sapphire in her hand. It glowed slightly before turning back to normal, "never take it off. It will tell me if you're in danger or you need me." She hugged her new daughter. Marcie kissed her cheek.

"Come on, daddy!"

Murtagh was just standing up when she said that. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Kali and Marcie burst out laughing. He grumbled as he stood up again, "What?"

"She said, 'come on, daddy'. You are her father now," Kali smiled. Murtagh stared at both of them for a second before smiling widely. "And I agree with her. Hurry up!" Murtagh shook his head and they started walking to the dining room. When they got there they saw an extra chair at the table. "Looks like we're not going to get kicked out," she stated.

Marcie giggled and sat down in the spare chair. Kali and Murtagh sat down as Eragon and Luka came in. "Looks like someone's staying," Luka laughed as Marcie grabbed some food.

"We noticed. Eragon, the oranges would help but don't have them on an empty stomach," Kali stated. Eragon nodded and reached for a roll. After stuffing it in his mouth he grabbed an orange. "What do we see in men?" she asked Luka.

"I have no clue," she replied looking at Eragon. The men looked at each other and shrugged before going back to shoving food in their mouths. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Ask Kali," Galbatorix answered as he came in, "I'm not teaching today." Luka looked at Kali hopefully.

"I guess I can," Kali smiled, "But we're having company," she looked at Marcie. Her eyes widened. There was an apple floating her way and landed on Marcie's plate. No one had noticed a thing. "Marcie?" Kali whispered leaning closer to her. She looked up, "How did that apple get there?"

"Daddy said magic was ok last night," she whispered sheepishly.

Kali smiled, "Its fine, sweetie." Everyone looked at her. "Mother, daughter secret!" Marcie giggled slightly. "Murtagh, why don't you train with Eragon and I train with Luka? I can teach her sword fighting and...I don't know what you guys can do. Marcie will come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kali, Luka and Marcie made their way to the Dragon Tower as Murtagh and Eragon went to the training fields. "Why are we going to the tower if you're supposed to teach me how to sword fight?" Luka asked.

"You'll see," Kali said mysteriously as she opened the door to Eragon's room. She closed the door after they had come in and started looking at the books on the wall. When she had found the right one, she pulled it out.

"A book?"

"Not just any book. A key to the trap door under the bed," Kali smiled. Luka stared at her unbelievingly, "Check if you want."

Luka glared at her and bent down beside the bed before looking under it. "Oh, my..." she looked at Kali, "Does he know? What's it for? How are we going to use it?"

"No, he doesn't, for nothing and going down," Kali laughed. She took Marcie's hand and led her to the bed, "Do you want to go down with me?" Marcie nodded. They went under the bed and wiggled to the opening in the floor. She placed Marcie in front of her and slid down the tube. Luka heard Marcie and Kali laughing all the way down. "Luka, come on! It's not that bad!"

Luka hesitated before following. The slide slid vertically down. Luka screamed as she felt air around her and plummeted straight down. She closed her eyes until she felt herself hit something soft. Kali and Marcie were laughing hysterically across the huge room. The walls had several swords, daggers, long knives that gleamed with the light from the fire brackets on the walls. They shone brilliantly and looked very sharp.

"How do you like the room?" Kali asked as she stopped laughing. In the centre of the room was an area specially for fighting. Around the walls, under the knives, were places to leave belongings while they practiced or to sit and watch. "I know it's not very elegant but to teach you, you need to concentrate and I don't want any distractions."

"Ok," Luka replied meekly.

"Marcie, go and sit over there," she said pointing to a cushion on the floor by the wall. Luka stepped into the training area and Kali threw her a wooden sword. She caught it. "Now, I'll show you a few basic things and we'll see how it goes from there."

Kali showed her how to hold the sword properly and the moves to defend herself. After an hour, Kali said, "I'm going to attack you. I want to see if what I said sunk in." Kali swung the sword just as the words left her mouth. Instinctively, Luka brought it up to defend herself. Kali did several attacks, Luka blocking each one. "Good," Kali stated as she disarmed Luka. "Let's work on how not to lose your sword."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh and Eragon walked in that evening looking like they had been run over by a herd of horses. Kali, Luka and Marcie were chatting about different things already eating. They turned when they heard the door open. Kali and Luka chuckled. Kali opened her mouth.

"Don't," they both said warningly. She held her hands up in surrender.

"Mummy? Are you going to teach me what you taught auntie?" Marcie asked as she reached for the glass of water.

"When auntie learns everything, then I'll teach you," Kali replied, "You boys enjoyed your day?"

"No," Murtagh huffed as he reached for some chicken, "We did nothing new and Eragon started going on and on about something."

"I was not the one mooning about were Luka and Kali were," Eragon shot back, "I swear, you were more out of it than I was!"

"That is not true!"

"BOYS!" both of them stopped and looked at Kali, "Enough."

"Up to where have you gotten to?" Murtagh asked.

"The fantastic art of double swords," Kali smirked.

Murtagh started choking on what he was eating. "What?! You have got to be kidding! You can't learn everything like normal sword fighting in one day!"

"It's not the first day!" Luka stated angrily, "You're just a bad teacher that has no patience! With Kali I can actually understand what she's saying!"

"Shall I leave?" Kali suggested. No one answered her but they all shut up and ate in silence. Galbatorix walked in when Kali and Marcie had finished.

"Do I want to know?" he asked as he sat down.

"I don't think so," Kali replied. She looked around the table, "I was wondering, how about you practice flying tomorrow? Okapi is old and strong enough to carry Luka. They both have to learn."

"What about Marcie?" Murtagh asked.

"She can come with me," Kali smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They woke up early the next day. Once everyone was ready, they saddled the dragons and mounted them. Marcie held on to Kali's neck as she turned into a dragon. She sat up, holding onto one of her spikes.

"Isn't it better if she was in a saddle?" Eragon asked.

_There is no need for one,_ Kali replied. She opened her wings and took off, Marcie laughing as they gained altitude. Eragon, Murtagh and Luka followed with Saphira, Thorn and Okapi. Kali flew around them while they 'attacked' each other, Marcie loving the feeling of flying.

After a half an hour Kali asked, _Marcie? Do you want to try something? Talk in your head so I can hear you._

_What are we going to do?_ Marcie asked.

_Do you trust me? _She felt her nod. Kali turned upside-down and Marcie started falling through the air towards the ground. Instead of feeling scared, Marcie felt terrifically happy. She opened her arms and let the air calm her down.

"KALI!"

Kali watched as Marcie enjoyed the air around her. She saw Murtagh, Eragon and Luka rush to Marcie. _Wait. Watch._ The dragons stopped their rapid speed and they all watched as Marcie grew closer and closer to the ground. Just as she was metres from the ground, she turned so her back was to the ground and suddenly stopped. Kali heard everyone's sigh of relief.

_Who stopped her? _Thorn asked.

_No one. She stopped herself,_ Kali replied as she flew down to Marcie. Her daughter giggled as she flew just under her and she sat back on her, grabbing onto one of the spikes. _You tired?_

_Not really. Can I do that again?!_ Marcie asked excitedly.

_No once was enough._ Kali flew up to the others. _I'm going to take Marcie back._

_But-!_

_Marcie, listen to your mother!_ Murtagh ordered.

_Yes, daddy,_ she replied as Kali turned and flew back to the castle.

Kali landed in the Dragon Tower and changed back into herself. Marcie looked very sorry. "Marcie, no ones angry. Well, they are," Marcie looked up, scared, "But not at you; at me. I knew you weren't going to get hurt. They're angry at me for not telling them. Don't worry," Kali smiled, "I won't let anyone hurt you." Marcie smiled. "Maybe we can do that again, but not with anyone, yeah?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she jumped excitedly. Kali picked her up and walked to Eragon's room.

"Do you want me to teach you what I showed auntie Luka yesterday?" Marcie nodded excitedly.

Just as they passed the window in Eragon's room to open the trap door, Kali sensed someone entering the city with a lot of power. Pushing it to one side, she opened the trap door and they made their way down to the secret training room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you sense anything strange today?" Kali asked when she and Marcie arrived at dinner.

"No," Galbatorix stated.

"Us neither," Eragon replied.

"Huh, funny. I did. Someone with a hell of a lot of power entered the castle. Much more power that what any of your magicians have," she said looking at Galbatorix, "It was five, six hours ago possibly."

"Do you think it's someone from the Varden?" Luka asked.

"Not a Varden magician but maybe an elf. Eragon, do you know any elf that can get in without being noticed too much?" Kali asked.

He thought for a second, "The males would cause too much suspicion and the only one I know that is female and close enough to Uru'Baen is Arya. But I don't see why she would be here."

"Neither do I," she mused, "but as far as we know, they're not here by coincidence."

"You think they'll try something?"

At that moment, Marlon flew in through one of the windows with a roll of paper in his claws. He landed in front of Kali and dropped it. He flew away as Kali opened it. "I don't think," she stated as she read the letter, "I _know_ they will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kali lay awake. Beside her, she could tell Murtagh was to. It was dark outside and it had been for a few hours. She knew something was going to happen, she could feel it, but she didn't know what. "I don't want to leave her by herself," she whispered.

"Neither do I," he replied quietly. Kali slowly got out of the bed and went into Marcie's room. She saw her sitting up, playing with the little stuffed lamb Kali had found in her chest. It used to be hers when she was smaller but had hidden it thinking someone might have found it and laughed at her.

"Marcie?"

"I can't sleep," she murmured, "I'm scared."

Kali gently picked her up and walked back to her room. She placed Marcie in the middle of the bed beside Murtagh and blew out the candle from both of the rooms. She got into the bed on Marcie's other side. She felt her cuddle up to her.

Kali felt Marcie drift off to sleep after a few minutes. She looked at Murtagh. "What do you think they're going to do?" he whispered.

"Try something that will weaken us or destroy us but I can't say what. All I can tell you is that they are desperate if they want to try something like this. No one's crazy enough to try if they think they can win without doing this." Outside, the storm that had been growing overhead for the day, broke and the rain instantly started to come down in torrents.

"Kali," Murtagh said softly.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop it. You know the storms are made by emotions not by wanting to," she replied, "I'm just...scared they'll try something really bad."

"Nothing's going to happen," he reassured.

"I'll believe it if this night finishes without any catastrophe happening."

They fell silent again. No matter how much she wanted to, Kali couldn't sleep. They both looked at Marcie as she slept soundly. Although she didn't sleep, she fell into a sort of doze but she could sense everything around her. It was a bit like an elven trance when they went to 'sleep'.

Kali knew that they were going to try something. The street rats had told her that people had been asking strange questions but that day they knew something was going on. The message they had sent told her that a few people had said that she lived in the castle and had two children but had adopted a slave. Things like that spread like wildfire. It seemed that there had been a person asking questions before the one who had power entered the city that day. They must have had all the information they wanted.

She felt around the Dragon Tower with her mind. Eragon and Luka were in the same room, both sound asleep. Murtagh was snoring beside her and the dragons were all asleep except for Shruikan. She searched for anybody that wasn't supposed to be there but found nothing. _Shruikan?_

_Yes, Kali?_ Shruikan replied.

_How come you're awake?_

_I cannot sleep, not after what we found out. Your father's the same,_ he answered, _Kali? What are you hiding? You've been acting as if something is going to attack any moment and even now I can feel you're troubled. The weather is also a bit of a giveaway._

She laughed slightly,_ Its nothing really. I'm just...a bit scared._

_Why? If you're scared it's for a reason._

_The message said that they were asking about Murtagh mostly and about me when one of them said he had a wife. I'm scared because they're mainly only interested in both of us and no sane or insane person would think of trying anything to harm us straight on. But I think that they would try weakening us first before trying to kill us. If we're confused or hurt as to why someone else is harmed, they can easily catch us off our guard._

_So what do you think they'll try and do? _Shruikan asked.

_I think they'll try going for Marcie. She's the only one who can't defend herself, she's close to both of us and they can't hurt Hunter or River because they're not here. I think she knows it too. She was scared and couldn't sleep until we let her sleep in our bed._

_Eragon, Luka and the others are all asleep then? I'm not that surprised really but-_ He cut off. Kali waited, confused. _Kali, check the west wall of the tower. There's something there but it has shields I cannot break._

Kali stretched her mind to the west tower wall. It was easier for her because she was closer. She felt strong shields surrounding the mind of an elf. She prodded it slightly but it didn't waver. The being kept moving around the tower, going upwards all the time until it stopped under their window. She opened her eyes and gently shook Murtagh without disturbing Marcie. He opened an eye instantly. "Window," she whispered.

They both got out of the bed and they opened the window carefully so that it didn't make a noise. He quietly got onto the ledge and peeked out. "It looks like Arya," he said quietly.

"I don't give a damn who it is!" she hissed quietly. He looked out again before jumping out and falling towards the elf. Kali heard a female scream. Marcie woke up looking scared. "Marcie, listen to me ok?" Kali said quickly, "I want you to get into your room and not come out until I say so alright?"

Marcie nodded and dashed to her room in an instant. The moment the door closed, a body was thrown through the window. It was Arya. Kali remembered her well especially after throwing her above the Varden camp. Arya got up quickly just as Murtagh came through the window. "Why are you here?" Kali demanded.

"To do what I have too!" Arya screamed, producing a long knife from her belt. Kali ducked as she threw the knife at her. Murtagh grabbed Arya's arms and twisted them making her cry out in pain.

"Don't be so cryptic," Kali sneered, "Why are you here?"

Murtagh twisted her arms a little more when she didn't reply immediately, "To help the Varden, the elves and the dwarves," Arya derided, "The things you try and destroy!"

"What I destroy?" Kali laughed, "I wasn't the one who tried to destroy every demon in existence." Arya looked at her in astonishment. "Didn't you know that something like that could not be kept a secret? It was very well hidden, especially with Brom hiding the only existing copy. I found the book very biased though. I don't find all demon's evil," she smirked._ Shruikan, we've got her. Tell father._

"What did you want to do?" Murtagh asked.

"Kill your brats!" she spat.

Murtagh let Arya go as Kali kicked and punched her. She couldn't help it. "THOSE BRATS ARE MY CHILDREN!! AT LEAST I LOVE THEM ENOUGH TO LET MYSELF GET TORTURED SO THEY COULD LIVE! I HAVE A FAMILY THAT LOVES ME!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE?! A! BLOODY! F-ING! BITCH! WHO! CALLS! HERSELF! YOUR! BLOODY! MOTHER!" She kicked and punched her after every sentence, "YOU'RE LUCKY! YOU HAVE A MOTHER! I DON'T! MY BLOODY FATHER KILLED HER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?! WATCHING YOUR OWN FATHER KILL YOUR MOTHER?!"

She stopped. Arya lay on the floor, bruised and bloody. She looked up at Kali with wide eyes. Kali felt everyone staring at her back. While she had screamed, Eragon, Luka, Galbatorix and a few soldiers had arrived. "Get her out of here before I kill her with my bare hands," she hissed.

The soldiers came in and dragged Arya away. She didn't even struggle but kept on staring at Kali. Once Arya was gone, she opened the door to Marcie's room and slammed the door behind her. She sat down beside Marcie who was playing with the toy lamb. "Are you ok, mummy?" she asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Kali said quietly, "You can come out now. We got the bad person."

"Mummy?" Kali looked up, "Do you want a hug?"

"I'd like that a lot." Marcie gave her mother a huge hug. Kali felt her eyes water but pushed the tears back. She let her go, "Do you want to come back to our room or do you want to stay here?" she asked.

"I want to stay here. Daddy snores," Marcie giggled.

"I know," Kali smiled, "And he says he doesn't!" Marcie giggled again. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie. I think we're all going to sleep late anyway." She got up and kissed her forehead, "Night. Love you."

"Love you too."

Kali blew out the candle by the bed and made her way to her room. She closed the door quietly. Murtagh was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. The others had left. "What're you thinking?" she asked.

He looked up, "I was wondering about what you had said," he started, "Not now, but before. When we were flying. You knew she was going to stop herself like that, didn't you?"

"I won't deny that I knew she wasn't going to crash but I didn't know how she was going to stop herself. She's a bit like us and she didn't get as tired as I thought she would. She's powerful, more powerful that Eragon and Luka but less than us. She will never be able to be as powerful as us but she's still strong. Marcie...she's...there are other creatures Alagaesia has that people do not know about. Marcie is...like one of them. She isn't! But I think one of her ancestors were."

"Were what?" Murtagh asked.

"Druids. A magician but not. They are more powerful than elves, dragon riders, magicians, shades but demons are more powerful than druids. In a way, we're alike. They can change shape, they have a lot of power, they live for at least seven thousand years but they don't have mates until they choose.

"For example; When Marcie finds the right person that she knows won't care about her abilities, they make a sort of bond together. They don't do it intentionally; it just happens but that person will live as long as she does. If he dies, he stays dead and Marcie could find another mate and, if the same happens, the bond will form again. The man doesn't share her magic, only the lifespan and can change into the same animals but he won't age and neither will Marcie after they form the bond."

"How do you know all this?"

Kali sighed and sat down beside him, "Sometimes, I wonder that myself."

**N/A: What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15 Had to**

They all sat around the table. It has now midday. Marcie was being taken care of by Saphira were she was away from the debate. Saphira and the other dragons were listening in on their Riders.

"I think she should be kill and that's that," Luka stated, "The longer she lives, the more she can plan to get out of her, even though it's impossible, and the more we have to worry. If we get rid of the elf now, hardly anyone will find out that she's dead and the easier we can sleep at night."

"Then the Varden and the elves will wonder why she hasn't contacted them," Kali put forward.

"What are you thinking about?" her father asked.

Kali sighed and slumped slightly in the chair and rubbed her eyes. Even after they had caught Arya she still hadn't been able to sleep. She straightened, "One elf wouldn't make a difference for us if she is sent back. All she knows is that Murtagh and I have three children and that you are my father. What harm is that going to do? If she goes back then they think they have the upper hand because they have inside information. We would know if someone of the Varden comes into the city so there is not possible way they can get to us without us knowing."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, "To let her go?" Kali nodded her head once, "That is insane!"

"Call me crazy, but I have a point," she stated, "She can go back, give the Varden and the rest information with won't really matter and they think they have the upper hand. They'll become careless. It's the same with your soldiers. They think they can't die so they are careless and camp in the worst places. The Varden had already destroyed over seventy parties because of it. They can become careless and we could catch them off their guard."

"She will wonder why we're letting her go," Eragon said, "She's not stupid. She'll know that there's something going on. Why don't you want to get rid of her, full stop?"

"Eragon, people get tired of spilling blood after a while, even if it is for your survival," she started, "I'm tired of this war, I'm tired of everyone being on edge not being able to trust anyone. I'm tired of everything that comes with the war. What comes from it? Death and destruction. The side that wins will win but what would they lose in the process? Family, friends, neighbours, the odd person you just happen to know. I don't want anything to do with it and so do so many others but they are dragged into it unwillingly."

"Whether we're unwilling or not, we get the same results," Murtagh continued, "People will still die left, right and centre. I think we've earned the choice to have a life but even then, we don't. Many people who have done nothing wrong will want the same. I'm not saying that everything has to be perfect because it never will be, but for something like this? Come on, no one wants to die for something like a war. The war should be avoided in the first place."

"But it never is," Galbatorix sighed, "People do not like one thing so they try to destroy it."

Kali snorted, "You should talk. You're partly the reason we're in this mess!" She hummed for a second, "Let me try some psychology. Why did you kill all the Riders?"

Galbatorix looked at her, "Now's not the time Kali. It happened years ago."

"Oh, but it is the time. We're in a war because you started it. I want to know why."

"No."

"Is it because they refused to give you another dragon? Because you were careless and got your own dragon killed?"

He stood up, "Kali, enough!"

She stood up also, "Is it?! I think I have a right to know! Is it because of that?! Because you got Jarnunvosk killed?! IS IT?!"

"YES IT IS!"

"THEN WHY IN GODS NAME DID YOU DO IT?! I KNOW HE WAS PRACTICALLY HALF OF YOU BUT YOU CAN GET OVER IT! I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WOULD MISS HIM BUT THIS IS ALMOST FIVE HUNDRED YEARS LATER!!" Everyone was staring at her, "You're just a bloody coward," she hissed. She walked out of the room and slammed it shut before anyone could say a word.

Kali quickly made her was down to the dungeon cells. She found a soldier and demanded to know where the elf was being kept. He took her to one of the secured vaults and opened the door, "Knock three times and I'll open it again for you, princess," he slurred.

She went in and the soldier locked the cell door. The walls were dark and damp; the light only came from the torch on the wall the soldier had just lit. Arya sat huddled in a corner, her left foot shackled but nothing else. The bruises Kali had given her showed clearly. Kali sat down in the opposite corner and looked around. It was better than the cell she had had.

"What are you doing here?" Arya asked.

"Wondering," she replied. She looked around again before chuckling slightly, "At least you have better accommodations than I had. My cell was right next to the sewers but I got company of the rats until I was dragged off for whipping. You're luckier than me, Arya. Luckier than Murtagh and I put together," she let out a small snort, "Hell, everyone is luckier than us; even poor, homeless people. Both of us are blamed for things our father did or, in my case, does."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wonder that too. I guess you know the problems of royalty. Being forced to do something you don't want to comes with the job. The only person I have is Murtagh because he understands the pain I have and I know his but some things he can't possibly understand." Kali fell silent for a moment, "My problems are not yours; forgive me. Galbatorix and Luka are arguing to kill you off. Murtagh and I are thinking of letting you go and Eragon is in between."

"So what will happen to me?" Arya shifted slightly.

"Personally, I don't have anything against the Varden that I don't have against the Empire but I do want you to know this: the Varden have more help than they think. I will take you to the Varden, but you have to trust me." Arya nodded. "You hate demons, I can accept that but I'm getting you there by demonic means." Kali got up and removed the shackle with magic.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked as she stood, "I'm an elf, you should be trying to destroy me."

"Arya, what happened in the past will stay in the past but whether you want it to affect the present is a different matter. People can choose their own paths, not have it carved out because of what happened centuries ago," Kali sighed, "I learned a long time ago that fate controls everything but fate cannot make you make your choices; it will guide you." She knocked on the door three times.

The moment the door was open, she punched the soldier, knocking him unconscious. She looked down the corridor and saw no one. She waved to Arya to follow her. They passed corridor after corridor until Kali stopped at a door. She opened it and closed it quickly after Arya had gotten in. Kali looked around and saw a sword and three long knives. She handed them to Arya. Before she could do anything, Kali grabbed her arm and oriored.

They landed outside the Varden camp. Arya looked around in disbelief before finally looking at Kali. "How...why?"

"You're safe now. Arya, I want you to do me a favour. I want you to stay with the Varden, you can tell them what happened, what you found out, I don't care but please...don't try to do something like this again, or let anyone try," Kali begged, "Please, and I don't want any more blood spilt. My father doesn't either even though it doesn't show. Tell Nasuada, Orik, your mother and the urgal leader that they have more help than you all think. When the final battle comes, you'll see what I mean." With that, Kali oriored back to the castle leaving Arya perplexed outside the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her father found out what she had done soon after she had arrived. She had gotten a good shout at from him and Luka although she barely paid attention. Eragon and Murtagh were indifferent. They knew once she made her mind she wasn't easily swayed.

They went back to their normal routines the next day for lack of a better thing to do. Kali taught Luka the rest on sword fighting although Luka refused to talk to Kali and followed instructions wordlessly, none of the usual chatter they had. Over the next few days Kali seemed to draw herself away from everyone except Murtagh and Marcie. Hardly anyone saw her anymore, she didn't go down to breakfast, lunch nor dinner, she stopped teaching Luka because she had learned how to swordfight and now needed to be taught magic by Murtagh; she didn't even go out to train with the others or practice with Murtagh.

Murtagh seemed to withdraw also but not as much as her. He spoke when spoken to and answered in the least possible syllables or to give out instructions. The occasional "morning" was the closest they could get him to talk. The moment training was finished, he went straight to his room or to have dinner and then to his room.

On occasion Marcie was seen here or there but she disappeared before they could speak with her. They knew Kali was almost always with her and that Kali was teaching her various things. They managed to get very little information out of Murtagh. He was always so quiet nowadays. Even when Galbatorix or the others screamed at him he always looked at them blankly, as if he had stopped caring.

Luka and Eragon became closer still. They had so much free time they had barely anything to do. They knew that there was nothing they could do about Kali or Murtagh but they still voiced their opinions to each other. They knew that it couldn't be good if both of them were shying away from everything. Normally, it would be one of them trying to stop the other but they were both going and they were dragging Marcie with them.

A week passed, then two, then a month. It didn't change. They heard nothing from Kali or Marcie, not even from Murtagh because he refused to even answer their questions. Luka once wondered if Kali had fallen into another coma but Murtagh only shook his head at dinner. She felt guilty because she had shouted at Kali after they had found out that she has freed Arya but Eragon reassured her that that could not possibly be why she was hiding way. But both still wondered. They didn't understand. They didn't understand until Luka had gotten a message from the street rats.

It was morning. Luka, Eragon and Galbatorix were sitting eating breakfast. Marlon flew in from one of the open windows just as Murtagh came in. Marlon flew to Luka and placed the message in front of her before flying away. She opened in curiously. She scanned the letter before her mouth opened in shock. She looked at Eragon in shock and wordlessly handed him the letter.

_Luka, I hope you are alright. You haven't been down here for a long time or sent us any messages. Actually, neither has Kali but Marlon refuses to give her the letters. Do you know why? He just snaps at us! I know that something must be up with her. Could you tell us what's wrong?_

_Mitch spotted her yesterday with the little girl. Kali looked horrible according to him. He said he could barely recognise her! She was in the market, dressed in peasant clothing and so was the little girl. You know the herbalist shop near the Oak bar? She went in there! And above all, she came out with something! Mitch wasn't sure what but she never goes in there, right?_

_But maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was someone else. He did say he couldn't really recognise her but he was sure that she had a scar. I, honestly, can't tell you anything other than that. If you could send a reply that would be great; if you're too busy, we understand. Love, Mary._

The letter finished. Eragon felt his jaw was open. He looked at Luka and then at Murtagh, "Why was Kali in the market yesterday?" he blurted.

He wordlessly reached out for the letter which Eragon gave. He read it quickly and handed it back. He shrugged and sat down, reaching for something to eat. Luka finally snapped and stood up.

"Don't shrug at us, Morzansson! I think we have a right to know! You and Kali have been hiding since she let Arya go! What in the bloody shiting pits of hell are you hiding?! And what's more, whatever you and Kali are doing, you're taking Marcie with you! I haven't seen her for almost two bloody MONTHS! You and Kali can do whatever the flip you like but we have a right to know! If you want to be antisocial, that's FINE but at least let us know and make us stop worrying!"

They were all staring at her. Hardly anyone had heard Luka swear or shout before. It goes to show how angry she was. Murtagh stared at her through his fringe. He sat up straight and chuckled slightly; darkly. "Aren't we angry," he smirked. It took all of Luka's willpower to stop from jumping over the table and claw that smirk off his face. He stood up and bent over the table so that he was closer to her and looked her in the eye, "I can't tell you."

He turned and made for the door. Just as he reached the handle something hard collided with his head and smashed. He looked at the floor where the vase lay in pieces. He looked at their shocked faces and smirked again before going out of the room.

Luka sat down with a small thump on the chair. "You know what?" she said to no one in particular, "I've absolutely had it," she stood up suddenly and marched to the door. Eragon quickly followed her, hoping that she didn't do something irrational. Luka stormed all the way to Kali and Murtagh's room and started banging on the door. "OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!!" she screamed, "LET ME IN, DAMN IT, OR I'LL FIND MY OWN WAY IN!!"

After a minute of shouting and screaming, the door opened slightly. Marcie let them in and quietly closed the door. The curtains were partly closed and barely let any light in. The room was the same really, except it was darker. They saw Kali sitting on the bed looking worse than ever before, even worse than when she was tortured. Murtagh was kneeling on the floor beside her, forcing a steaming cup into her hands.

Kali didn't look up nor did she really notice the cup in her hands. Her hands were trembling like the rest of her body. A silent tear fell down her cheek which Murtagh wiped away gently. "Kali, please," he said lifting the cup in her hands to her lips. She obediently drank whatever was inside the cup, Murtagh helping her. She looked weak and sick. He took the empty cup and placed it on the table. Kali just sat there, staring at nothing.

Murtagh looked up at them and pointed to Marcie's room. They quickly went in with Murtagh following. Marcie stayed with her mother promising to tell them if something happened. He looked at them, waiting for the questions,

"What's wrong with her?" Luka fired, "Why does she look like she's traumatised? Why don't you take her to see Nayara?"

"Nay can't heal depression," he answered quietly, "Anything physical she can fix but not this. She's been getting depressed lately. Today...it's been worse than normal. I know I couldn't hide it forever but I hoped that she would get over it soon. She doesn't want anyone to know. I respect her decision."

"But maybe there is something she could have that would take it away," Luka stated.

"That was what was in the mug she just had. The herbs should help and they do but it comes back after a while. Depending how she feels is how long the drugs work. The happier she is the longer they work. Marcie helps her a lot, more than I do actually," he admitted, "As for your question before, she was in the market to buy the herbs. It was one of the more better days she's had."

"Why is she depressed?" Eragon asked, "Is it something we did?"

Murtagh shook his head, "No, but everything is catching up to her. Her mother, the torture, everything. I know she let herself show it sometimes but she's kept it all hidden for too long. The coma she was on before helped a bit but there was still so much behind that barrier she created. It's so much that it snapped under the pressure. There's nothing left of the barrier but tiny fragments and it's so much that she can't have an emotional breakdown again. She went into shock and now this."

"Can't you just help her build a new, stronger barrier?" Luka wondered.

"Because she just...can't. Sometimes she's Kali and sometimes...she's a random lunatic!" he hissed frustrated, "She changes so fast sometimes I have to wonder if I imagined it being really her. I know that she can't help it and she tries really hard to stay Kali but..."

"She can't." They all looked up at the door. Kali was standing there with Marcie standing uncertainly behind her. She didn't look angry or disappointed or...anything really. She just stood there with her hand on the handle. She looked at Murtagh, "Can I go for a fly?" she asked uncertainly.

"Kali..." he started sighing.

"Please? Marcie can come with me," she said hopefully. Her dull eyes brightened slightly with hope. Murtagh sighed again helplessly. "Please?" she asked, her voice lost the hope and sounded desperate.

"Kali, I...not by yourself and not only with Marcie," he stated firmly. Kali nodded hopelessly at the floor and closed the door again. Murtagh turned and smack his head deliberately on the wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he hissed.

Eragon stopped him before he could hurt himself more, "Murtagh stop. She needs your help, not this."

"But that's the problem!" Murtagh shouted, "I'm not helping her! Not the way I should be! I should let her go! She needs to get out of here!"

"You said yourself that she shouldn't be by herself," Luka stated calmly.

"But we all know how she's like! She wants to be by herself! Look at her! She's a bloody wreck!"

They heard a crash in the other room, like glass breaking. Before they could move Marcie slammed the door open. "Stop shouting! You're making mummy worse!"

Murtagh was instantly in the other room. Eragon and Luka followed quickly. Kali was crying, sitting on the window ledge. Murtagh held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "Why couldn't you just have let me die!?" she cried, "Why?! You wouldn't have to be dealing with this?! You wouldn't have to have to take care of me because you don't have to take care of a dead person!!"

"GET MARCIE OUT OF HERE!!" Murtagh yelled at them. Luka instantly got Marcie's hand and took her out of the room, Eragon quickly closing the door. "Shh, honey, come on," he hushed softly, "I want to take care of you. I don't like it when you're like this and I want to make you better."

"You shouldn't," she murmured as she lay her head in his shoulder, "You shouldn't have to take care of me. I shouldn't be here for you to take care of me. I should be dead. Dead and buried. You should only have to worry about your brother and Luka and the kids and...other things that are not me."

"Don't talk like that," he whispered kissing her as she looked up at him, "I don't want you to be dead. You can't die unless I do anyway. Kali, please, I want to help you but I need you to tell me how I can help," he said desperately.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Kiss me," she said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next month, Kali and Murtagh were seen outside more often. Kali was still weak and had a few breakdowns but they were few and far between after that month. If she wasn't flying she was sitting in the garden or in the forest, usually with Marcie. She was only inside for lunch, dinner or sleep.

Murtagh went back to teaching more complex magic to the other two, sometimes with Kali watching. She didn't join the training but taught Marcie how to defend herself with magic. Marcie learned very fast, her druid side easily able to grasp the magic. Kali managed to convince Murtagh to teach her how to defend herself more thoroughly with knives as Marcie already had the basic training.

After the second month, Kali helped with the theory of the magic while Murtagh showed them the spell. Eragon and Luka learned very fast. They switched every week; one week magic, the other with their dragons. Okapi had had a huge growth spurt in the four months and Saphira and Thorn were inseparable, like Eragon and Luka.

The Varden had barely moved from its position according to spies and scouts but the elves had gone straight south, ignoring Uru'Baen, and joined the Varden along with the dwarves and urgals. Galbatorix had gathered them all to plan a battle although Kali barely helped them, still in her fragile state. The army was already gathered, the soldiers having never been left to go home. All that was left were the Riders.

Once they were dismissed, they all gathered in the Dragon Tower entrance including Saphira, Thorn and Okapi. _So the war ends in this battle?_ Okapi huffed, a puff of smoke coming from his nostrils.

"But which side wins?" Kali stated. All of them except Murtagh and Thorn looked at them. "The Empire or the Varden?"

"You help the Varden don't you?" Eragon asked, "Luka and I overheard the conversation the day before training started."

Murtagh nodded, "Yes, we do, but they don't know. We don't agree with everything the Varden and the Empire do but we try to do something. In a way what we are doing is cowardly. If the Empire wins, we're safe because we were fighting with them or if the Varden wins, we reveal ourselves."

"But we have to pick a side," Kali continued as she looked at all of them, "The real question is; what side will you choose?"

**N/A: So what do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16 For the Battle**

The skies were clear blue, barely a cloud hovering over the lands. Saphira, Thorn, Okapi, Shruikan and Kali soared south towards the army waiting for them. All of them had their Riders and Marcie flew on Kali. The trees and streams flew below them.

It had surprised all of them when Galbatorix had joined them. They knew that now that he was there, it would make things difficult for them. Kali said she had a plan but she did not tell anyone what it was. They flew for a day and night, not bothering to stop. By dawn they saw the back lines of the Empires army. They all descended and landed in a space big enough for all the dragons. Kali changed back into herself the moment she landed to give them more space.

They all looked across the fields. The land sloped down from all side making the land like a shallow bowl. Both armies stood at the edges but the group could easily see the Varden. She whistled shrilly and after a few minutes Marlon flew to her shoulder. She handed him a piece of paper and he immediately flew off towards the direction of the Varden.

"Where is he going?" Eragon asked. They all stared at her.

"Sending a message," she replied swiftly, "Nothing much really." She looked up, "How long?" Kali asked the general who had just arrived.

"They arrived just last night, milady," he answered quickly.

"Why did you not attack?" Murtagh asked as he dismounted from Thorn. He picked Marcie up.

"We sent a messenger to them but they answered that they would say so later. They seem to be waiting for something," he replied.

Kali nodded her head and dismissed him. Just as he was about to disappear she called, "General! Any fast horses?"

"Yes," he turned, "Shall I bring you one?" Kali nodded and he disappeared. After a few minutes, the general came back with a pure black mare. "She is the fastest one, milady," he told her as he handed her the reigns, "She is good at avoiding."

Kali smiled as she patted the mare's nose, "She will do. Thank you, general." With that, Kali quickly mounted the horse. Marlon flew back just as she mounted. "That was quick," she whispered as she took the letter. She quickly read it and set it on fire as she finished. She turned at the horse and started a fast trot in the direction of the Varden. "See you in an hour or two!" she called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mare flew over the hard packed ground. Kali neared the Varden's fortifications and waited half a mile away from them. She waited until she saw six figures travelling towards her. From this distance Kali could tell they were two humans, a dwarf, two elves and an urgal. She waited as they neared. The horse snorted nervously.

The two elves she could tell were Arya and Islanzadi; the humans were Nasuada and Orrin; the dwarf was Orik and the urgal, she did not know. They stopped a few metres from her. Kali dismounted and bowed to them.

"What do you want, traitor?" Orik spat. Apparently, Arya must have told him who she was. Kali wasn't very surprised at his tone.

"Peace, Orik," Arya said, "Let us hear what she has to say first." She nodded to her.

Kali nodded in return, "Thank you, Arya. I have come to talk on the behalf of the other three Riders as well as myself. None of them are bound by oath anymore. They feel they need to right the wrongs they have been accused of."

"Accused?!" Orrin shouted, "We all saw what they did!"

"But you did not see why they did it," Kali stated calmly, "They are no longer bound because of what they did. Galbatorix thought he wouldn't need to keep all of us on such a tight leash. If they had not done it, he would have forced us all to do so anyway and he would have to keep his eyes on us constantly. Now that we are free, he cannot tell us what to do. We can choose what to do and we want to stop the Empire."

"How do we know you are not lying?" Nasuada asked.

Kali repeated everything in the Ancient Language. Islanzadi looked at her sceptically. "Why would you want to fight against your own father?"

"He is a murderer."

"Yet so are you," she replied.

"But I do so for self defence, not for the pleasure of doing so," Kali looked at all of them, "I can show you why I hate that man." She slowly dragged them into her memories and showed them what a monster her father really was. She showed them the time when he had given her the scar, when she was tortured, the pain she had gone through."

"That tells us nothing!" Orik yelled.

"You cannot lie in your mind, Orik," Arya stated, "You may hide things but you cannot invent them." Arya turned back to her. "How will you help us?"

"WHAT?!"

"Orik, please! What would you do, princess? How would you help us if we say you may fight with us?"

Kali looked at all of them, "With the help of night, the Riders and I can fly over. The soldiers will be checking the ground, not the skies. If we fly here, by morning the army will be ready and we can attack the Empire. With four dragons, the elves, dwarves, urgals and humans, the army will not stand a chance. The only problem we would have would be Galbatorix but, again, if we all try and help, he can be overpowered."

"What about the Eldunari?" Islanzadi asked.

"He does not use them; not anymore. He uses me," Kali smiled, "Murtagh's power did not come from the heart of hearts but from me. If Galbatorix cannot get to me then he cannot get to the power he so badly wants."

"Explain, princess," the urgal said.

"Well, I am very powerful, so is Murtagh because of our demon side. We share a mental connection as well as an emotional one. We share our power between ourselves but we may also pass it to other people. If I join you in fighting the Empire then Galbatorix cannot use the power I have. He cannot use me so he does not have an advantage."

"What about Morzansson?! He killed our king!" Orik bellowed.

"And for that we are both sorry," Kali whispered but they still heard her, "It was the same as in Gil'ead; Murtagh had no control over his actions. I was there, on the Burning Plains and I saw everything that happened. It was not his fault."

"You say that only because he is your husband!" Orrin shouted.

"Would you not do the same? Protect someone you love?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "I may not agree with everything you accuse us of because we were forced to do thing unimaginable. Nasuada, when you saw Murtagh in Farthen Dur, when he came to the Varden with Eragon, did you feel he was a traitor? Did you feel he was unable to be trusted?"

"No," she whispered but then said fiercely, "But looks can be deceiving!"

"I am not talking about looks! I am talking about the fact than anyone can sense danger! If you know you are in danger you get a strange feeling and the animalistic urge to run for safety. You didn't feel that with Murtagh because he wasn't a danger to anyone, not then and not now." Kali slowly rubbed her temples.

_Kali, if it isn't getting anywhere then come back. The Varden are a bunch of stubborn mules,_ Murtagh stated. Kali smiled slightly as she looked at the floor. _Just come back. We'll figure something out, alright?_

_Ok,_ she replied. She looked up at the leaders, "Make your choice now. Will you accept our help or not? Take a vote if you have to."

They all looked at each other. Arya stepped forward first. "You can join but only for the battle." She looked at the others.

Nasuada stepped forward, "For the battle."

"For the battle," Islanzadi stated.

"For the battle," the urgal and Orrin said together.

Kali looked at Orik as well as the other leaders. He glowered at all of them, "The moment this battle is over his head is ours." Kali nodded grimly. He sighed. "For the battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't be serious!" Murtagh exclaimed.

Kali had taken an hour to set the plans with the Varden and had gotten back. The armies stayed stationary all day. It was now nightfall and Murtagh, Eragon, Luka and Kali were around a small cook fire waiting for the meat to cook. Kali had told them everything, even Orik's warning.

"Murtagh," she started.

"They are not getting my head!" he shouted.

"Of course they won't!" Kali stated forcefully, "Now quieten down or someone might overhear us." The thought of that was unlikely. With Thorn, Saphira and Okapi sitting in a circle around the Riders no one would dare approach them and they were too far away from everyone else.

"So how are we getting there?" Luka asked.

Kali smirked, "We're flying. With the excuse of the dragons having to hunt we fly away from the armies and circle back."

"What about you?" Eragon asked. "You don't have the dragon excuse and you're eating now. Your father will become suspicious."

Kali hummed for a second. "I'll ride on the ground then. I'll take the black mare and go through the camp. No one will be awake by then except for the soldiers patrolling the edges. By the time they realise we've gone it would be too late for them."

"How would you get past the guards?"

"Look, I'll find something, alright?" she snapped.

She looked off to the distance and her eyes became glassy. Murtagh looked at her, a frown on his face. "Kali?" Her face snapped back to him so fast it was a wonder how it didn't click. "What...?"

She looked at them with panicked eyes, "I...I...fire...lots of fire," she whispered, "horses," she looked at Murtagh. He looked just as panicked as she did.

"To what side?" he asked urgently. He shook her shoulders, "Kali, to who?!"

"Both," she whispered.

"What are you two talking about?" Luka asked quickly.

Murtagh looked up. "Fire-horses are the worst beasts you can find. They are what they are called. They are horses but everything about them is fire. When there is a forest fire or something the no one can easily control, the horses come alive. They are born from the fire and die with it until another fire is started. They cannot be tamed but they are controlled. They do what they like to something but only if they have been told to."

"So what is the problem?" Eragon questioned.

"Fire-horses are controlled by one thing and one thing only, but..." he looked at Kali.

"The fire is...free, wild," she whispered as she looked at them, "The can only be stopped by that one thing because that thing is a fire being, free and wild like the horses. The horses destroy anything because it is in their nature and so is the being that controls them. They are important to nature because things have to die in order for there to be new life but sometimes they go too far. The being can sometime get carried away as well partly because they give in to the freedom."

"But can't you stop that being?" Eragon asked.

"Have you ever managed to stop me, Shadeslayer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dragons were saddled, the sky was dark and they were ready to join the Varden. Eragon and Luka mounted Saphira and Okapi but Murtagh stayed where he was. "Kali, you can ride on Thorn," he insisted.

Kali shook her head as she patted the black mare's nose, "It will cause suspicion."

"And you riding a horse through the camp at the dead of night isn't?!" he yelled.

_You know she won't change her mind, Murtagh,_ Thorn stated. Murtagh grumbled as he was forced onto Thorn. All the dragons opened their wings and they flew west towards the small forest away from the battlefield.

Kali stood stroking the mare as she watched them go. Before long, she mounted it and started off at a canter. She rode through the rows of tents quietly although she could hear the quiet jingle of the anklet in the silence. She saw all the soldiers were in their tents or passed out on the ground. She was halfway across the camp.

A horn sounded. Then another. Then another. Kali panicked. They were coming from the back of the army. She made the mare start to gallop as fast as she could go. She made it another quarter of the camp before the soldiers realised what was wrong. As she tried to run, Kali heard them start to follow her.

She knew she wasn't going to make it even before the horses started to get close. She couldn't use her magic to stop them. Not that she couldn't, she just knew that her magic would destroy everything, including herself.

Just as she made it to the edge of the camp she felt something hard collide with her head. Dazed, she fell off the horse. In seconds, soldiers were grabbing her. Kali roared and changed into her dragon form. She opened her maw intending to burn them all but a muzzle was placed around it before she could try. She desperately tried to throw them off, but she couldn't. They were everywhere, like parasites. Her wings were being held down to her sides and her legs and tail were being chained to the ground.

Kali summoned all her energy and lifted her wings, throwing a few men in the process. Before she could do anything, they were being held down again. She saw the flash of swords being drawn. She tried desperately to get away.

Even with the muzzle, everyone from both armies heard her roar of pain. Eragon had to hold Murtagh back before he rushed to help her. They had landed in the Varden camp just as the first horns had sounded. Murtagh fell to his knees with tears in his eyes as he helplessly watched them cut Kali's beautiful wings into shreds.

Kali felt tears of sorrow and pain in her eyes as they chopped off her wings. They stepped away when they finished, and Galbatorix stepped through the soldiers. She collapsed to the ground as the tears fell. She tried to feel if there was any way she could repair them but they had shredded every muscle she needed.

"Change back, Kali," her father demanded.

Her nostrils flared for a second before she did as he asked. The muzzle fell off but the chains shrunk so they would still fit her. Her arms looked like they had been ripped and her shoulder had two gaping holes where her dragon wings should be. He had taken away the most precious thing for a dragon; their wings. By taking away her wings he had taken away her freedom.

Kali looked up at him. Her eyes were now pitch black. Any logical reason had left her mind. She stood on her feet and pulled at the chains. They broke easily. The soldiers held their weapons, ready to attack, but most now knew that no one could defeat her. She stood in the centre of the circle and waited. And waited.

A small fire began at her feet and slowly started to travel up her legs. She didn't stop the fire; she let it consume her. Just as she flames were about to engulf her completely and heard someone scream. "NOOO!!"

**N/A: I had a very good conversation with my friend the other day with this story. Now that I think about it, it's hilarious! (me and _friend)_**

**_FRIEND: Where do you get all these ideas from? Why can't you tell me the plot?_**

**ME:(smiles sheepishly) I can't tell you the plot because I completely lost it after the first chap. I'm not kidding!**

**_FRIEND: So how are you writing this story if you have no clue of what you're writing?!_**

**ME: I do know what I'm writing! I just don't know if it goes with my original plot! And I don't have a clue where these ideas come from! They keep appearing to me randomly... and why are we dicussing my story? I thought we were going to finish Spanish?**

**Take it from me, my friend talks about the randomest things to try and get out of homework. She hates fanfiction but has decided to help me with this chap. She gave me a few good ideas. The wing chopping was necessary so don't hate me!!**

**_REVIEWS WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap 17 Fire-horses**

"NO! I have to help her!" Murtagh cried. There were people holding him back but he didn't care who he hurt. Kali needed him. He needed to get to her, before she destroyed everything. Murtagh pulled and tugged at the people holding him but they didn't let go. "Please! I need to help her!" he screamed.

The flames from the Empire's camp were starting to spread. The fire grew metres high and the soldiers surrounding it started to move away from it. A scream pierced the air but it was not one of pain, it was one of madness. The flames spread faster, engulfing those that didn't move away fast enough. The screams of soldiers and the smell of burnt flesh started to fill the air.

The fire started to grow more. Everyone from the Varden camp watched the mayhem unfold in horror. The flames started to take the shape of horses. They all lined up in a row, neighing, rearing and all had their coats aflame, their black eyes showing their excitement and madness. They seemed to calm down slightly as a figure walked out of the flames. The fire had stopped spreading when the horses had appeared.

The figure was wearing everything in black but its arms, legs and abdomen were bare. A cloak billowed with the flames. Kali stood amongst the lined up herd, the leather piece she always wore and her trousers ripped. Everything was suddenly quiet. The horses had stopped neighing, the soldiers screams were suddenly cut off.

"No, please," Murtagh whispered, "Kali, don't do this." A single tear slipped from his eye, "Please." Kali's head swivelled to stare at him. His breath caught. She was beyond reason. She was beyond the realms of sanity. "No."

The quiet was deafening. No one dared move or speak. Suddenly, Kali started laughing. It wasn't her usual chuckle; it had insanity, pain and hysteria emitting from it. The horses started to snort and paw the ground in impatience and excitement.

Kali swung herself onto one of the horses. The horse reared and started to gallop forward. The other horses neighed and followed. Everything was happening too quickly. The horses scattered and everywhere they went, the fire spread. The fire-horses started to spread outwards, slowly nearing the Varden camp and destroying the Empires.

The Varden was chaos. Everyone started to grab whatever they could and started to run away from the approaching flames.

"Murtagh, come on!" Luka screamed as Eragon threw her on Okapi. Eragon mounted Saphira and both dragons took to the air.

Murtagh stood where he was. Everything seemed surreal. Thorn nosed him gently. _You know what you have to do, Murtagh._

_I...I can't, Thorn. I can't kill her._

_Well...just make sure she stops._ Without another word, Thorn took to the air. Murtagh waited as everyone rushed past him. One of the fire-horses had entered the camp and was destroying the tents, dancing in the flames it created. Running against the stampede, he jumped onto the horse.

The horse reared and neighed. He didn't burn but the horse was uncomfortably warm. He grabbed a handful of its fiery mane and kicked its flanks, turning the horse around. He galloped through the flames the horse had already created and looked around for Kali. He spotted her on the stallion of the herd, in the middle of the circle the horses were quickly enlarging. Her eyes were unfocused, looking at something no one could see. The horse bucked yet she didn't fall.

Murtagh crashed his horse against hers. She quickly looked at him. Her eyes flashed to gold for a second before suddenly turning black again. "Kali?"

Her back arched. Her eyes changed gold again, "Help me," she begged. Her eyes turned black again. She growled at him and made the stallion crash against his horse. From the force, both horses merged to one and Kali and Murtagh crashed together. He grabbed her arms before she could lash out. She snarled, trying to escape his grasp.

She kicked him in the knee, making him lose his grip on her arms. Reaching for her back, she pulled out her sword and swung. Murtagh looked up in time and threw himself to the side. The sword whistled passed him.

He quickly got off the floor and reached for Zar'oc. They circled each other, the flames spreading even more where the horses had crashed. Everything became quiet. The shouts and screamed slowly withered into nothingness, the flames lost their roar as they destroyed the camps and sparse vegetation. They circle, none able to find an opening.

They struck at the same time, the swords clanging together. Murtagh growled slightly and pushed her back roughly. Kali turned and struck left. He blocked the blow easily and delivered a few of his own. In her madness, Kali didn't react fast enough. The blows cut her skin, making the cuts bleed badly.

Kali roared and swung in rage. Realising she wasn't thinking properly, he took the advantage. He feinted left. As she turned to block it, he swung right quickly and caught her sword. The sword flew into the flames and Zar'oc went up to her neck. The heat was making them sweat and they couldn't breathe properly from the smoke. Kali panted, the sword cutting into her neck slightly.

Kali swayed to the side and he caught her before she fell. "Kali?" he asked worriedly, "Kali, come on! What do I have to do?!"

One of her eyes became gold, the other staying black, "Marcie," she choked.

He stared at her. Marcie had disappeared after she had spoken with Nasuada and the other leaders. He hadn't thought anything about it at the time. "I don't know where she is," he whispered as he laid her on the burning ground. She stared up at the sky with blank eyes. "Kali, where can I find her?"

Her arm stretched outward, pointing to the sky. He looked up and saw something black flying towards them. A bald eagle landed on the ground beside both of them. It started to grow and change shape until it looked like Marcie. Kali's head turned towards her but her eyes remained unfocused. Marcie picked up her mother's hand and started to speak in a language he didn't know.

Kali's eyes started to clear slightly and she started to glow slightly. Murtagh wordlessly grabbed Kali's other hand. She started to glow brighter and it spread to him. Marcie let go and she changed back into an eagle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon and Luka stared down at the two glowing beings. They started to glow brighter, so bright that it was difficult to look at. The fire-horses slowly started to stop. They turned towards the dome of light in the centre of the field and trotted towards it, the fire travelling in the same direction.

Horses stopped outside the dome of light and waited.

Suddenly, the dome exploded and the light shot miles in the air. The light stopped, hovering in midair. The ball slowly started spinning, gaining speed rapidly. The horses started to blend together and the circle started to spin in the same direction. The flames started to build upwards as it span, as if the light was summoning it. They slowly started to surround the light and left the ground completely.

The fire started seeping into the ball of light until it was completely encased. Millions of thin tentacles started to sprout over the ball of light and slowly travelled downwards. As it touched the ground, grass started to grow. The tentacles started to spread slowly, repairing all the damage the horses and fire had done. When it reached the camps, the tentacles detached themselves from the ball and started to surround those that the fire had killed or wounded badly.

After they were quickly surrounded by the tentacles, the light disappeared. The fallen soldiers stood up disorientated and watched as other of their fallen comrades stood and stared at the wonder around them. The tentacles reached to the furthest ends of the camp, fixing anything that had been destroyed and healing those that were wounded.

Those that stood looked up at the ball of light that still hovered in midair but was slowly losing its brightness. The fire inside it was taking shapes of dragons with their riders. The ball exploded and the dragons took to the air. The light completely disappeared and two dark shapes fell from the sky. The fire on the dragons started to disappear and revealed scales of every colour. There were so many dragons that there was no way to count them.

The dragons roared and flew to the newly ground. Nasuada, Orrin, Arya, Orik and the urgal leader rushed up to where the dragons had landed. Eragon and Luka looked at each other and flew down to the ground landing beside them.

Dragons of blue, red, orange, green, violet, brown, gold and silver of all shades and sizes stood before them. The Riders dismounted. Most of the faces Eragon didn't know but there were four that stood out.

Brom, Morzan (only because he looked like Murtagh's replica), Galbatorix and Oromis. A woman jumped down from Brom's sapphire dragon who he knew even though he had never seen her before. His mother. Selena. All of them looked younger than he remembered and Glaedr's leg had been repaired.

They heard a roar and Kali and Murtagh landed beside the group. They changed back to human form. Kali smirked slightly, "You had it coming."

"Fine, I'll agree," Galbatorix stated, "But honestly! Fire?! Everyone's enemy gets burnt to death?!" The Rider's and dragons started to chuckle. The orange dragon he had dismounted from nosed him gently.

"You had it coming, dear." A woman that looked like Kali stepped up to his side.

"Mummy!" Kali ran so fast she was a blur and hugged her mother.

Andra laughed as she hugged back. "You didn't know who you picked, did you?"

Kali let go, "Hey, when you are in pain you don't realise what you do! I didn't even think of Oromis...or dad for that matter!"

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN!!!!!" Arya shouted. They all looked at Kali.

"Er...well the fire-horses couldn't be control because Kali had gone insane," Murtagh started, "So Marcie and I tried to...get her sanity back?"

Kali laughed, "What he means to say is that we used the fire-horses to do this," she indicated to everything, "It wasn't planned but we used my insanity to an advantage, isn't that right daddy?" she said looking at Galbatorix. He said nothing but looked anywhere but her.

"So you brought the dead back to life, including murderers?!" Islanzadi screeched.

"Goes against all forms of magic, doesn't it?" Kali smiled as she walked to Murtagh. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "But yes," she replied, "We brought the dead back to life. And the Varden now have the Empire too as Galbatorix is supposedly dead."

"I'm standing right here!"

"After dying!" she retorted.

"Then you should take the throne!"

"AS HELL!!" Kali and Murtagh shouted together, "Anyway, we can't even if we wanted to," Murtagh stated.

"We're both going to be dead by sunrise," Kali stated as she looked at the brightening horizon.

"What?! Why?!" Brom and Eragon shouted at the same time.

"Dwarves," Murtagh replied simply.

"But you said you're not going to let them take your head!" Luka protested, "Avoiding a battle, not losing soldiers and getting peace isn't enough?" They both smiled and shook their heads.

"Orik," Nasuada started.

"NO! Absolutely not!" he screamed, "He murdered our king!"

"And Galbatorix is a saint?!" Arya yelled, "I don't see you taking your hammer to him!"

"It is a different matter!"

"It is not!" one of the riders yelled. Eragon didn't know who he was. "One person cannot account for another's actions, the same way you cannot blame someone who is blameless. Murtagh could not control his actions nor could he have stopped himself if he wanted to. We should all know," he said indicating to the other Riders.

"It matters not!" Orik shouted, "Morzansson was the one who killed him whether he was willing or not!"

"So you would kill not only him but his wife and unborn child as well?"

Silence. Everyone except for the once-dead-Riders turned to Kali questionably. She had a slight guilty blush on her cheeks. "Kali?" Murtagh asked.

"Alright, so maybe I lied the last two or three days," she admitted.

Galbatorix coughed, "Or weeks."

Her cheeks reddened. "Or weeks," she whispered, "But I knew that you wouldn't let me fight if you found out and you know, with the depression a few months ago I thought that you would become...you know...overprotective."

"What did we agree on?" he asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"What did we agree on?" he demanded.

She sighed and crossed her arms. Looking down she replied, "No secret, no overprotectiveness."

"Is that even a word?" Morzan asked.

"Give it up for the idiot to say something that has nothing to do with the subject at hand," Brom clapped. Morzan glared.

"Boys, be nice," Selena stated.

Kali turned to Murtagh and gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. Kali turned so her back was to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Everyone heard the whistle of an arrow coming towards them. Murtagh and Kali stiffened suddenly. Kali looked down to her left breast and found an arrowhead protruding from it. It was right where her heart should be. The wound started to spill an unearthly amount of blood for a wound so small. Both their eyes started to turn glassy.

They both swayed and fell to the ground. Eragon and Luka pulled them both apart once they had reached them. Both of them had the same wound, an arrow connecting them. Luka yanked out the arrow from Murtagh's back. Kali gasped quietly before she lay still, her eyes staring. Murtagh didn't make a sound but just slumped in the grass.

Luka felt for Kali's pulse but felt nothing. She quickly crawled over to Murtagh but Eragon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away before she could reach him. Luka buried her face in his shoulder, tears wetting the fabric of his shirt.

Thorn started to mourn with Saphira and Okapi. Their lament echoed in the fields, the new sun rising over the horizon.

**N/A: Alright, not my best chap, but it is nessecary!! One of my friends almost murdered me when she found out I killed them of! But don't worry! Not even halfway done yet!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chap 18 Weasels**

Eragon, Luka, Brom, Selena, Andra and Galbatorix all sat around the crackling fire. The sun was setting after an abnormally long day. Once Kali and Murtagh had died...no one had acted the same. The other Dragon Riders has spoken with the Varden and Empire while the small group had gone into the newly made forest Kali and Murtagh had matured from the dead grasslands from before. They had spent most of the day crying and comforting each other. Morzan had disappeared not long after they had settled in the clearing. No one knew where he had gone nor had they cared.

Luka sat in Eragon's lap, thinking. Eragon was just staring at the fire, holding her. Selena had wept the most and was still crying silently; Brom was rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. Andra was sitting on the floor while Galbatorix sat behind her on the log. Both of them had had their share of tears and were now just staring at the flames. The dragons had landed in a nearby clearing, giving them time to mourn on their own.

The flames danced and flickered, like the flames that had consumed Murtagh and Kali. Once everyone had wrapped their minds on what had happened earlier, their bodies had burst into flames. Nothing was left of them now, not even ashes to be remembered from; only memories.

Most people didn't know how to react went they had found out what had happened. The urgals and elves remained undecided, the dwarves had been rejoicing until they had learned Kali had been pregnant. They knew that it was the child of both Murtagh and Kali but they knew the child was innocent nonetheless. They now felt partly guilty especially after what Galbatorix forced into their head; the torture and pain both had gone through. The humans also remained undecided but they now had the Empire so there was too much work to do.

Luka looked up suddenly. Eragon was brought from his thoughts by her movements. "What is it?" he whispered but the others heard him. They all looked at Luka.

"There is something I don't get," she said quietly. "Murtagh was a demon because of Selena and Kali was a demon from Andra but you and Murtagh share the same mother. How can you not be a demon?"

Andra and Selena looked at each other hesitantly. "Maybe we should," Andra squeaked. "They have a right to know." Selena nodded hesitantly but said nothing. Andra took a deep breath. "They're not our children, not really."

"I don't understand," Luka stated.

"I was pregnant, so was Selena but we had the misfortune to produce stillborns. Selena found Murtagh in the bed that was for the baby a day after the birth, I found Kali in the gardens. Even though they weren't our real children, we took care of them as if they were. Both looked barely a day old, they wouldn't have survived if no one did the job. We were both in shock, I guess. We did what anyone would do."

"They're not your children?" Eragon questioned. He looked at Galbatorix, "And you knew?"

Galbatorix nodded gravely, "Yes...I knew," he smiled slightly, looking at his nails, "But once I saw Kali I wouldn't have let her go at all. She was too...I can't really give you words for it, Eragon, but I knew I wouldn't be able to abandon her after I saw her. I had already lost a child; I didn't want another to go the same way, even if it wasn't my own."

Eragon turned to Selena. "Murtagh was treated the same way I know my own child would have. I loved him as if he was my own but I could never really see him. He was always too quiet, even for a baby, never did anything really. The nanny always told me he wasn't normal," she laughed bitterly. Brom rubbed her shoulders.

"But how do they look so much like you?" Luka asked. "Murtagh looks like Morzan's replica and Kali looks enough like Andra to be her twin. How? Why?"

"I don't really know," Andra answered, "I thought Galbatorix had done a spell on her. That is, until Selena died and Murtagh came to Uru'Baen. She had told me Murtagh wasn't hers but he looked too much like Morzan and I know he would never have done something like that."

"Too true." Morzan appeared from the trees and sat down on a log. He sighed slightly. "I wouldn't have. Murtagh might...call it whatever you want but magic sometimes can damage growth or give an living object a strange abnormality. I didn't want it to happen to him so I didn't try. I considered it, but no, I didn't want to risk it."

"Murtagh did become more active though," he said after a while. "Selena mentioned that Murtagh was too...abnormal. He acted like a real toddler at two. We don't know what happened."

"Kali," Luka said quietly, "He must have felt her, somehow."

"But they were both barely a day old!" Selena stated, "If they were demons or their parents knew it, why were they abandoned? That is the one thing I don't understand. That, and the fact that both of them were found a day after giving birth, for both of us. It couldn't be a coincidence either that both were bound to see each other, what with Galbatorix knowing of Murtagh and both of us always going to Uru'Baen. I think keeping them away from each other would have been unavoidable." Eragon shook his head suddenly. "What is it, honey?"

"Something she once said to me. I was just talking to her about spells and something she said suddenly came to me. She said, "It takes too many years. Too many for me to teach you. I think we will both be dead before you really comprehend the dangers and damage you will do." It was I spell I had asked her of, I can't remember which but it was deadly to a large about of people at the same time. I might be able to live for thousands of years and yet she said we would be dead before I would understand. She knows it, of course, but how would she know how long it would take for me to understand?"

"Maybe she was just being overdramatic," Galbatorix stated.

"Have you ever managed to grasp the knowledge?" Galbatorix shook his head. "Exactly!" Eragon exclaimed. "Not even you can yet she knows it and can perform the spell. And the way she said it, you could tell she was not joking. She was serious but she was only nineteen went I asked. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes," Luka whispered. "They both always acted like adults, even when they were children. Everyone said it was because of how they were both brought up."

"Both of you are not making sense," Brom stated, "Explain."

"Well," Luka started, "You know that Kali took me out of Uru'Baen when she was five, I was three. She made it to Carvahall and then to Aquila in a matter of weeks, without getting lost, she took care of both of us, she knows spells that haven't been used since before the Grey Folk, ones not even they can understand, Murtagh knows too much also. They both know too much for one lifetime! Too gain all that knowledge; it would take millions, tens of millions of years!"

"It's not normal," Eragon continued, "They knew everything, things not even the elves could imagine. They knew more than the Grey Folk, or demons, whichever you want to call them. For goodness sake! They brought the dead back to life! And they weren't dead after they had done it! There is no written or spoken history of that! They couldn't just have gotten that from a book! The spell must have been even more complicated than the one to kill people and that takes thousands of years!!"

"They can't have been their age, or the one everyone thought," Galbatorix caught on, "They could easily change their appearance. They could easily have changed to look like one of us. Only the hair would be the same length but they could easily have cut it," he cut off. "Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid!!"

"What's wrong?" Andra asked.

"Morzan, do you remember that woman? The one that back mouthed you in Gil'ead? Brown hair, strange gold eyes, slim, about Eragon's height?"

Morzan nodded. He looked like he was wondering where the conversation was going before a look of understanding passed on his face. "The one who's husband was watching in amusement?" Galbatorix nodded. "You can't seriously think..?"

"I watched her grow up. Sometime she acted just like her with Murtagh a safe distance way watching the person she was screaming in enjoyment."

"What are you two talking about?" Brom asked.

"Both of us were in Gil'ead. We went because something was wrong in the army and we went to sort it out," Galbatorix explained. "We were on our way to meet the general when Morzan bumped into a woman. She was quite young, only about early twenties and we could tell she was a traveller. He made her drop all her belongings. Well, she had started to shout about how she couldn't stand that Riders thought they were better than everyone else and that he should help her pick up her things because he had made her drop them in the first place."

"She had started making a scene and there was a crowd gathering," Morzan continued. "The woman was screaming at me, people were staring and we really needed to get the problem in the army sorted. I was shouting back at her, my patience gone. This man was leaning against the wall, leisurely watching the shouting match between us went he suddenly stepped in between us and picked everything up quickly, but I mean quickly as in a literal blur. He placed the bag on the saddle of her horse and just waited. In the end she just ended up slapping me. She mounted on the horse and so did the man and they just went off, as if nothing had happened. I heard them laughing."

"As well as half the crowd," Galbatorix chuckled, "But the point is that Kali acted the same as the woman and Murtagh the same as the man. They knew how to calm the other in seconds, stop the other from fighting; every problem, the other knew what to do."

"So what does that mean?" Andra asked. "That Kali and Murtagh are millions of years old?"

"It's possible," Brom stated, "Elves are immortal."

"No," Luka answered, "Immortal just means a prolonged life. Death will eventually come to that person, one way or another."

"But if they are millions of years old and have never died because they somehow can't, why was Murtagh always worried of Kali?" Eragon questioned, "She couldn't die unless he did. She survived a hundred mile drop and lived. Why was he always so worried?"

"Acting?" Morzan suggested, "Anyone, or at least, any normal person would be worried. It would have been strange for someone to look at him and find him whistling. Murtagh couldn't have acted like nothing had happened to Kali; it would have been too suspicious."

"No one can act that worried," Luka stated, "When Kali was in the coma, he didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't _do_ anything. If he wasn't that worried, he would have been able to do something, anything. The same goes when something happened to Murtagh. Kali was always prone to get into the bigger sort of trouble but Murtagh had his days too. She would always try and help. To me, she acted a bit like a mother hen."

"Well, she was overprotective in her own way," Eragon said, "But the way they acted, it couldn't have been acting, it wasn't fake."

"It still doesn't answer the first question," Brom stated. "Why did they act like that if it wasn't fake and they couldn't die?"

"Maybe it was because they knew they were finally going to die," Andra suggested quietly, "They knew they were going to die today. Maybe they didn't know when but they knew it would have been while they were Murtagh and Kali. If they really had lived before as different people they would have had other names."

"Wait," Morzan interjected, "If they had other lives as other people, they wouldn't have been travelling forever, right? They would have settled in a few places to live. How would they have gone to another life if they were settled? They moved? Or they '_died_'?" he asked. He looked at their confused faces. "If they settled somewhere, they would grow old so there wouldn't be suspicion. They would have had to fake their own deaths."

"Where are you going with this?" Selena asked.

"Well, if they had to fake their deaths for an illness or heart attack why couldn't they do the same for an arrow?" Morzan looked at all of them. "Well? Why not? Actually, it would have been easier to do that today than if they were old. Today they just burst into flames. It's fine with us because we're used to magic, but in a normal village? Magic? It would be hard for people to understand why an old person burnt suddenly for no reason, especially if that person has never been seen use magic. They would be buried, not burnt." He sighed. "It's a theory. After everything that's happened to them, I don't see why everything we said can't apply to them."

"So they could still be alive?"

"It's a theory, Andra, nothing else. We don't know if they are alive or not. We don't even know if what we said is vaguely true or not. We might be wrong by a long shot," Morzan stated.

"What about their forms?" Galbatorix asked. "They could turn into dragons and their size was of their age."

"Actually...they weren't," Luka interjected. "Murtagh was...supposedly...two years older. I mean, look at the difference between Thorn and Saphira. They're only a few months difference but Saphira is much bigger. Can you imagine the difference of two years? Yet both were more or less the same size."

The clearing was silent for a while. Twigs snapped. Everyone's head turned to the sound. Two weasels were scuffing over the dry leaves and twigs playfully swatting at each other. One of them suddenly turned and ran into the clearing, the other following. The first one looked around and it gaze settled on Luka. It stayed still for a second before suddenly climbing up her leg and onto her lap.

Luka screeched at its fast movements. It moved too fast for a weasel. The second one went to Selena, much more slowly and curled up in her lap. Brom stared at the weasel in Selena's lap and then at the one in Luka's. "Weasels don't act like that," he stated.

Selena hesitantly reached down and started to stroke the weasel's fur. It seemed to be enjoying it. The weasel in Luka's lap was staring at it curiously as it made a noise while Selena was stroking it.

"Why are they acting like that?" Galbatorix asked.

The weasel in Luka's lap suddenly looked up at Luka's eyes. Luka stayed transfixed as the weasel seemed to glow slightly. It placed its head on her abdomen and the glow went into her skin. Luka gasped as a strange warmth spread over it. The weasel removed its head slowly and looked up again. It squeaked. Luka stared at it for a long time. It looked, or acted rather, like something familiar. "Kali?" she whispered. It squeaked again and looked at the other weasel. It looked up at both of them and squeaked too.

"Kali can't change into a weasel," Andra stated. The weasel on Luka's lap looked at her. "But that is definitely a female. And that is a male," she pointed to the one in Selena's lap.

"Mates," Brom said.

"Like Kali and Murtagh," Luka insisted, "And weasels don't glow!"

"It didn't glow!" Morzan exclaimed.

"Yes it did!" Eragon shouted.

"Look, both of you, that weasel did not glow," Brom said rationally, "Why would they?"

Eragon and Luka looked at each other. They were sure the weasel had glowed and Luka was certain that it had done something to her. She was sure she had felt something when it had touched her abdomen. She looked at the weasel again and raised her hand to touch it. Instead, it placed it's nose in her hand.

She gasped as she saw a picture in her head. A female was playing with Marcie outside a small cottage. The cottage was at the edge of a forest with a stream and pond beside the house. The female looked around twenty with short brown curly hair. Her eyes were gold like Kali's with high cheekbones, light tan and her body was unscathed. She was wearing a loose brown shirt and trousers. Marcie wore more or less the same.

A man entered the scene from the forest and Marcie ran and jumped into his arms laughing. The woman kissed his lips lightly. The man had Murtagh's eyes but looked completely different. His hair was a dark blond bordering onto a light brown, with a slightly darker tan than the woman and his features were similar but not enough for someone to mistake him for Murtagh.

The weasel pulled away and the scene disappeared. Luka gasped and looked at the weasel in shock. It stared at her for a second before scrambling of her lap. The other one copied its actions. Both of them scurried into the forest. "Wait!" Luka called after them as she stood up to follow.

_Fauna and Troy,_ she heard in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything in the camp had settled slightly after two weeks after the weasels had gone. Luka still didn't understand what the words 'Fauna and Troy' meant. She knew they were names, but of who? When she asked Okapi, Eragon and even Saphira and Thorn, they didn't understand what it meant either. Thorn had said it sounded familiar but couldn't remember why.

The Riders, along with Brom, Galbatorix, Morzan, Selena and Andra went to Vroengard to clear the rubble left from the battle from the Foresworn. Eragon and Luka stayed to help with the mess in Alagaesia. With the Empire now without a king, things were on the verge of chaos. A new ruler had to be chosen.

Nasuada was chosen to take over the throne. The Empire settled and Surda was now an ally. Eragon and Luka went back and forth from Vroengard to Alagaesia sorting out problems. The elves and dwarves came out from hiding although they preferred to stay in the mountains and forests. Slavery was abolished and anyone caught selling illegal slaves were hanged. Nasuada had to show that slavery was not tolerated.

Eragon and Luka got married. It was a quiet ceremony with only the small group that had been in the forest, minus Morzan. Once they were pronounced husband and wife they had turned to the door and had seen two doves on the barred ceiling. They had flown out before the others could see but perched on the tree outside. Luka detached herself from everyone for a second and went to the tree. The doves had flown off but in their place was a silver necklace with a small diamond charm in the shape of two dragons intertwined and a small steal dagger. There was a note under the objects. Luka took them and showed them to Eragon. They opened the note and read:

_Congratulations! We knew you would get together! Careful with your children!_

_Love M, K, M._

_P.S. The dagger is can poison your enemies but to your loved one it will only cut them. _

They passed the letter around. "M, K, M?" Brom asked.

"Marcie, Kali, Murtagh," Luka said quietly. "But we can't have children."

Two weeks had passed and Luka started to get sick. Andra and Selena instantly recognised the symptoms and told her she was pregnant. Both of them were shocked but happy and Luka was more than a little nervous. After the nine months, Eragon and Luka found themselves the parents of an adorable little girl. She had her mother's curly hair and face but Eragon's eyes. They named her Tayten which meant beautiful happiness.

Saphira had also mated and already had two clutches of eggs. Three of her eight had been given to the elves so they could be bound to their Riders. The other five were grown as wild dragons. Thorn was very proud of his sons and daughters. Okapi was by now very good friends with one of the females and would be her mate when she matured.

Five years passed. Tayten had grown into a kind little girl who absolutely loved animals. She seemed to have the ability to make animals follow or come to her. Luka and Eragon didn't really mind but the fact that they travelled back and forth was a problem. Thorn had become attached to Tayten and let her ride him instead of riding with her mother and father. Thorn would always go with Saphira somewhere even though he was now a free dragon.

Nasuada had called them to Uru'Baen to discus some matters with the Riders about the new dragons. They had all gone and Tayten had sneaked into the market while Eragon and Luka were in the meeting. Once they had realised their daughter had gone they had run to every place they could think of. Saphira, Thorn and Okapi had also been in the meeting so no one had taken care of her.

None of them found her in the grounds. Eragon was about to go and tell Nasuada to see if she could do something when a bird landed on the gate. "Marlon?"

_Shadeslayer,_ Marlon replied._ I have seen a certain curly haired five year old in the market. I don't know if that is of any interest to you._ Marlon flew off before Eragon could say another word.

Eragon rushed to Luka and explained what he had said. Both of them ran into the market but they didn't know where to look; the market was huge. Luka went to the east to see if the street rats had seen anything. The street rats had gotten help in repairing the buildings and now everyone lived fairly well there, thanks to Luka and Eragon.

Eragon wandered around, searching for his daughter but finding her nowhere. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and crashed. "Oh, I am so...Marcie?" he asked shocked.

The ten year old girl smiled. She looked the same as Marcie only taller and older. "I'm sorry?" she replied, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm Malia." She smiled and quickly walked away in the direction she had come.

"Hey, wait!" he called after her, trying to get through the crowd. The girl looked back at him with a smile but didn't stop. She walked quickly into an alley and waited as he was jostled around by the crowd. Once he was through and spotted her in the dark alley she giggled and carried on walking. Eragon followed as fast as he could in the darkness of the alley. They alley opened up into a small patio filled with light. The sun shone directly over it, showing it was midday. Tayten sat on the floor, surrounded but puppies. A dog, presumably the mother, was laying in the little shade the wall provided watching her pups play with her. The girl was nowhere in sight.

Tayten looked up as one of the puppies barked. "Daddy! Can I have one? Please?!" she asked holding onto the puppy she had been stroking.

"Tayten! Come here now! Do you know how worried your mother and I have been? Why did you sneak out?!" Eragon demanded. He had never really shouted at her.

Tayten's eyes watered, "There was no one to play with," she said quietly. "I heard one of the maids say that a lady had a dog that had had puppies and I came." She sniffed and looked at the floor ashamedly.

Eragon bent down beside her, carefully avoiding bumping into one of the pups. "I'm not angry at you," he whispered, "I'm angry at me. I should have known you would run off," he said playfully as he started to tickle her. Tayten shrieked with laughter. The puppy in her hands barked happily. It was a dark brown colour with a white tummy.

"It's a boy," she stated happily, "And he's a good boy."

"Tayten," he sighed, "I don't mind that you want the puppy, neither would your mother but we can't. We are always travelling. And what about his mummy?" he asked as he pointed to the dog in the shadows.

"But the lady said that I could take one if I wanted to," she insisted, "She said Dunne doesn't mind as long as we take care of her puppy! Daddy, please, please, please! I'll take care of him! Please! I promise!"

"What about the flying?"

"I put him in my cloak," Tayten replied. "If we get him as a puppy he will get used to it when he is older."

"Alright." She stood, still clutching the brown puppy. It barked happily in her arms. Eragon took her hand and led her back to the alley. Before they could go another puppy barked and started to follow them.

"Oh, no! I'm only letting you take one," Eragon stated as Tayten bent down and pick it up too. The puppy was the same as the other only it had a small white patch under its chin.

"Daddy, please." She looked at him with overly wide eyes, the only eyes that he can succumb to. And they were his own! The pups whined in her hands and looked at him with their brown eyes. They looked really adorable.

Eragon sighed and waved his hand helplessly. She yelled in delight and followed her father into the crowded streets. "You need to think of a name for them," he said.

"Can you hold him?" she asked as she held out the male puppy. He took it and she turned to the other one. "This one is a girl," she stated. She looked thoughtful for a second. "What about Murtagh and Kali?" she asked.

"What?!" Eragon stopped walking and looked at her. The crowd past in front of them harmlessly. "Where did you hear those names?" Eragon and Luka had made sure never to say those names in front of her.

"Fauna and Troy told me you knew someone who had been your friends and they were called Murtagh and Kali," she said innocently. "I liked the names."

Luka rushed up to them, panting. "Where have you been?!" she shouted, "Do you know how worried we were?" Tayten looked at the floor, ashamed. She had always been more of a daddy's girl. "Where did you get those puppies?"

"Daddy let me keep them," Tayten said suddenly brightly, "The lady told me I could take them."

Luka looked up at her husband. "Eragon, what's wrong?"

"How does she know of Murtagh and Kali?" he asked. Luka looked at him, confused. "I asked her what names she was going to call them and she said those because she liked them. She heard it from someone called Troy and Fauna. They told her a story about us."

"Tayten, where-?"

"Luka, maybe we shouldn't discus this here," Eragon stated. They were starting to get funny looks from people. Luka took them through the crowd into another alley and sat down in a small square. No one was around and there was a beautiful fountain in the centre of the square.

"Tayten," Luka sat her daughter down on the edge of the fountain and bent down to be level with her. Both of the puppies clambered to the floor and sat, waggling their tails, looking at the little girl. "Where did you hear those name? When did these people tell you the story?"

"Today," she replied simply. "I found the puppies and they were talking to the lady that told me I could take them if I wanted to. They turned and saw me. We played with the puppies while Troy asked me if I wanted to hear a story. I said yes so they started to tell me how daddy and auntie Saphira had come to Uru'Baen with Murtagh and Kali. Daddy met you when uncle Oki hatched and you were all friends. They told me about how both of you liked to go into the gardens and talk, how you liked to watch the pretty sunsets. It was really nice."

"What else did they tell you?" Eragon asked as he stood behind Luka.

"That Murtagh and Kali went away and that you helped Nasuada make Alagaesia better. Is it true?" she asked excitedly. Luka and Eragon looked at each other. They had never told her the stories. Eragon nodded slowly. "Can you tell me more stories?"

"Wait. Just one more question," Luka said. "Where are Troy and Fauna? Where did they go?"

"They left a few minutes before daddy came. They said to stay there because daddy was coming."

"And where did they go?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know. They disappeared," Tayten answered. "But they're over there," she stated, pointing looked over her mother's shoulder.

**N/A: Review please! I want to know how badly I sucked at writing this chapter!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap 19 Troy and Fauna**

Luka turned around quickly. A man and a woman, both in their twenties were standing on the other side of the fountain. The woman looked like Marcie with curly brown hair, light tan and gold eyes. The man had dark blond hair and his eyes were blue. The accusations Luka was about to scream at them got stuck in the throat. "Kali? Murtagh?"

The woman smiled. "Depending on the situation. But we are Fauna and Troy."

"Guys, please," Luka started, her tears brimming, "If that is you, I want to know. I want my brother and sister back. I don't care if you're in another body; I just want both of you back."

Fauna looked at Troy. A silent message passed through them and Fauna's body started to shimmer and change. Kali smiled at both of them. She looked the same although her hair was longer. Both pups on the floor barked happily and scampered up to her. Troy's body also shimmered and turned into Murtagh. "Luka..." Kali said softly.

"I just need a really, really big hug," she said quietly as she walked forwards. Kali opened her arms and hugged Luka tightly. "Why did you leave?" Luka cried, "Why did you leave me?"

"We're sorry," Kali whispered, "We are, really. We just thought it would be better not to put salt in the open wounds. We knew that if we came back others might be suspicious. We knew that you, my parents, Eragon's and Murtagh's found out what we were and we didn't want others to find out and we would have to go into hiding again, fake our deaths again."

"Would you stay?" Eragon asked as his wife detached herself from them. "Would you at least let us visit or see you from time to time?"

Murtagh and Kali looked at each other for a moment. "Please?" Tayten whispered softly. They both looked at her. "Mummy and daddy have space."

Kali smiled and knelt down beside the little girl. "It's not that," she whispered, "We can stay for a little while but we have a little boy and he can't stay by himself forever. My friend is taking care of him but she is busy as well."

"He can come too!"

"He can," Eragon stated as Kali looked up. "We have more space than is necessary. Both of you are welcome to stay."

"Eragon," Murtagh started, "We would but-"

"Maybe..." Kali whispered thoughtfully, "Just for the rest of the day." She looked up at Murtagh. He nodded once and a bronze mist enveloped him before he was gone. Kali's body shimmered and she looked like Fauna again.

"How do you do that?" Tayten asked. "Mummy and daddy can't do that."

"Because I'm different from you," Kali smiled slightly. "Look." She opened her hand and showed it to the girl. A small flame rested in her palm. It started to twist until it looked like a miniature dragon. It opened its wings and flew in a circle around Tayten's head before dissolving again in her palm.

Tayten giggled as it disappeared and Murtagh came back with a six year old boy. He had Troy's dark blond hair and Fauna's golden eyes. He looked intelligent for his age. "This is Zane," Murtagh, now turned into Troy, stated.

"Hi," Zane said shyly.

"Zane, this is Luka, Eragon and Tayten. And the pups," Kali added as an afterthought.

_Eragon? Have you found Tayten?_ Saphira asked._ Thorn is blaming himself that he didn't take care of her._

_Yes we found her,_ Eragon replied. _And Murtagh and Kali too. They have a son called Zane and they are coming with us to the house._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorn had been at loss for words when he heard they had found his ex-Rider. The group had gone back to the castle and had flown west to the desert. Eragon had kept his promise to Saphira that they would live there. They lived on the outskirts of the desert, where there were still trees, food and water. Their house was large with two floors and a shed. Crops were growing in the two fields that were fenced and a small garden behind the house which grew all kinds of flowers.

Kali, Murtagh, Saphira and Thorn landed in one of the outer fields where nothing grew. Zane jumped down from his father's back at the same time as Tayten and the pups did. They both started to run after one another in the field with the pups barking happily after them. "Silent communication," Kali shook her head.

Luka and Eragon led them into the house. "Nice place you got, Eragon," Murtagh stated.

"It's nice enough," Eragon replied. "Saphira and Thorn wanted the desert so we came here. It's far enough so we don't roast alive but near enough for them to be happy. So...what about you two? Settled down anywhere?" Luka placed a tea pot in front of them as they sat down.

"Not really," Kali poured herself a cup of tea. She hated it but found that it usually calmed her down. "We've travelled here and there but never settled." She laughed slightly, "I don't think we ever will really," she said as she looked at her hands, "with the way we go."

"What do you mean?" Luka asked as she sat herself in a chair beside Eragon's.

"Well, both of you guessed that we don't die," Murtagh said slowly, "And you're right; we can't die. We've lived too long yet we've never been able to die. Our children grow, have families of their own and we watch them die happy, knowing that their children and grandchildren will live happy lives." He paused for a second and looked at Kali.

"They die, we live," Kali continued. "No parents should ever watch their children die, yet we have; more times than we cared to count, really. We have been alive since...er...before eighteen ice-ages ago?" she looked questionably at Murtagh.

He snorted, "Much more."

"I don't keep track, you know. Either way, more than millions and millions of years ago," she said, turning back to Luka. "We don't know where we came from, how or why. All we know is that we're more powerful than demons. Yes, we are demons," she said quickly to stop Luka from interrupting. "But we're different than them. Our children are also demons. Everything dies; trees, demons, elves, dwarves, dragons and even stone can die, yet we can't. We've watched wars, fought in some of them, we've seen species become extinct, close friends die and we can't stop anything. It's as if we're immune to death."

"How do you cope?" Eragon asked.

"We learnt a long time ago that you can't stop fate, not really," Murtagh answered. "If we tried, we could make someone like us, someone that could never die. But we don't want anyone to share the same fate as us so we leave them be. They would prefer to have their families; we're not selfish enough to take someone's chance of having a family," he smirked at Luka at that last sentence.

"I knew it was you!" Luka yelled standing up.

"Luka, calm down," Kali said softly, "We thought you would have wanted your own family so we gave you the chance. You always loved children."

"It's not that," Luka replied quietly. "It's that...I knew it was you, both of you, and I didn't...I just couldn't understand why you two always came and went, letting us know that you were here yet you never let us close enough to talk."

"Look, both of you," Murtagh sighed and looked at his hands, "With Zane...we would have come, alright? But, he's a demon and..." he broke off.

"Oh," Luka said softly while Eragon nodded understandingly.

"We're really sorry," Kali whispered.

"It's not your fault," Eragon stated. "It was bound to happen, even if you didn't come."

"That's why we didn't want to come," Kali murmured. "If we waited, you would have your little girl more often. We know what's its like, having your children move on with their lives even before you really get to know them."

"It's alright," Luka sniffed, "We...never really had time...for her. After the war, there were so many things to do and Nasuada having us at every meeting, messengers to the elves and dwarves for the good of Alagaesia. We never had time to really watch her grow."

"Luka...please, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry at you; I'm furious with myself. Eragon normally had more time for her," she whispered. She chuckled slightly and shrugged. "Like you say, fate is cruel but there is nothing we can really do about it. If Tayten is happy, then by all means. She is his mate after all. She would be happy being a demon."

**N/A: Aalllrrrriiiiigggghhhhhhttt...I don't know where this is going to tell you the truth. My ideas have literally flown out the window sso i have no ideas left. Anyone got an idea? I would appreciate one to start going again. Review please! And again IDEAS WANTED!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chap 20 The Start Of A New Beginning**

The sun shone brightly in the clear sky above. A lone cottage stood in the centre of a field filled with spring flowers. Everywhere around, all you could see was endless flowers and forest, not another building or city in sight.

Kali breathed in the fresh air greedily. She hated the fact that she had slept all morning and hadn't gotten to see the sunrise, like always. Then again, Murtagh had been keeping her busy. She hated the idiot, sometimes. He had gone off hunting without her, saying she needed to rest. She swore silently. She wanted to go too, but no, he didn't let her, and why, you might ask? Well, apparently, over four hundred children were not enough for him.

She sighed as she sat in the kitchen table with a glass of water. Over four hundred children and one on the way. _Well, the only one that would be alive now,_ Kali thought. Zane had left years ago, with Tayten. They had a family of six; four boys and two girls. Their children had already married, and their grandchildren had grandchildren by now. Ajax and River had had their great, great grandchildren, so had Hunter and Winda. Kali wasn't sure how many years had passed. To her, time didn't mean anything; no matter how slow or fast she did something, she would always have time.

She felt the baby kick lightly. She abstractedly rubbed her round stomach where it had kicked. Over four hundred. She laughed slightly at the thought of what Luka would have thought if she had ever found out. Eragon and Luka had left Alagaesia, with Saphira, Thorn, Okapi and Tia. Tia had been one of Saphira's hatchlings and was Okapi's mate. They had left with a few of the elves to find other lands.

Kali didn't know if they had actually found any, but she was certain they had had at least two other children. She had felt their presence on land and on the waters of the seas. Thorn and Saphira had had another four clutches before leaving the lands; Okapi and Tia having three. They had left their children, after they were mature dragons or attached to their Dragon Riders, so that the dragon race could have been rebuilt.

_Sweetie?_

Kali jumped slightly at the sound of Murtagh's voice suddenly in her head. _Yes?_

_Wolf or deer? Or would you rather be greedy and have me catch a bear?_ Murtagh smirked.

_Grizzly?_ _And we share?_ Kali added quickly.

_'K. Be back in a few minutes._

Before she could reply, he was gone. She sighed before tipping the glass back and downing the water. She would really go for a pub drink, right now. The baby kicked again. Either it agreed, or absolutely hated the idea. She didn't know what the baby was; she and Murtagh preferred to wait and see.

She got up and placed the cup back in the cupboard after she had washed it. Her stomach rumbled slightly, begging her to eat. And she had just eaten, not ten minutes ago! She hated it sometimes, being pregnant. Maybe she should make sure Murtagh wouldn't be capable of having any more kids, but she wouldn't castrate him; she had her fun too.

While she was silently debating, she didn't hear Murtagh come in until he dumped the bear on the floor. The kitchen was big enough do they could still move around properly. It was a teen bear, she could tell, and, thankfully, Murtagh had made sure not to make the bear drip. She hadn't been able to stand the sight of blood during this pregnancy, although she didn't mind tasting it.

"How's your day been?" he asked.

"As boring as every other day," she stated as she reached for two knives. She handed one to Murtagh after he had take off his dirt covered shirt. _Great! More cleaning! I swear, one day he's going to clean his own clothes!_

They started to eat in silence. After a few minutes, Kali put the knife down. "Alright. What's wrong?"

"Who said anything about there being something wrong?" he asked, not looking up.

"We've been together for over two million years. Spit it out. I know you when you're like this; you're worried or thinking of something that might be worrying," Kali replied.

"It's...alright, alright," he said after getting a piercing look from her, "It's the demons. The elves have found the entrance to Aquila but they don't know how to open the gates, obviously. I was wondering what to do; stay and let them sort it out, or help."

"I'm not going anywhere, any time soon," Kali stated as she rubbed the spot the baby had just kicked.

"I know," he replied with a smile as he drew closer to her. He kissed her lips once before kissing her swollen stomach. "And I'm not going leave you here by yourself. Nor am I going to leave my precious little one, either."

**N/A: Soorryy!! For the crappy ending and the random update! But this is just a note that I am too busy to actually think of a sequal and randomly asks (because I know I won't get one) for a final review. And tell me if you hate the ending too so i know not to do that to any other.**

**Much Love, DragonDaemon93**


End file.
